Uma Canção de Neus Artells
by Braunjakga
Summary: Catalunya, 1714. Enquanto dois reis lutam por uma coroa, o povo da Catalunha sofre vendo seu país se converter em um campo de batalha. Um governo separatista promete paz, mas atrai ainda mais o foco da guerra para a região. Vendo tudo o que tinha destruído pelo confronto, Neus tem uma difícil decisão: Esperar por seu amado vir da Espanha ou pegar armas pela a República Catalã.
1. Chapter 1

Introdução

Olá Pessoal, leitores e leitoras, amigos e amigas, companheiros e companheiras:

Essa é a primeira parte de um projeto que se intitulará "Canções". Ele começa neste exato momento e pretende se estender até a idade adulta dos filhos de Sakura e Tomoyo.

Na prática, estou reescrevendo os textos do "primeiro beijo", "primeira vez" e "finalmente juntas", a trilogia original Sakura/Tomoyo numa linguagem mais acessível e de fácil leitura. Em vez de um texto longo, vou focar meus esforços em um texto claro e de fácil entendimento para todos.

Para aqueles que leram os originais, esses textos aqui são totalmente diferentes daqueles, não se preocupem.

Como eu disse no capítulo "fim" de "Finalmente juntas", esse não vai ser um projeto curto, vai demorar um pouco, mas para quem esteve acompanhando "Uma canção de Josep Puigdemont", percebam que não tardo a cumprir minha palavra.

Estou dando a pele para que essas fics saiam e não vou parar até que a última delas esteja pronta. Peço força à Deus para permitir continuar. Com fé, ele vai me dar, como disse Fernando Pessoa "Deus quer, o homem sonha, a obra nasce".

O foco desse projeto é o mesmo e não vai mudar: Sakura e Tomoyo. O que teremos aqui é um prólogo, uma introdução de alguns elementos que vão aparecer na primeira "Uma Canção de Sakura e Tomoyo".

Tive que fazer isso para que os leitores vissem com Claridade o que está sendo disputado aqui. Meu foco é a luta pelas cartas Clow, como isso envolve a vida de Sakura e Tomoyo e como a Catalunya tem um papel nisso tudo tanto na vida delas, sendo o campo de batalha dessa luta e o porquê disso.

Tomoyo Daidouji é uma das personagens mais marginalizadas pelo CLAMP em todas as histórias que o CLAMP já escreveu. Uma personagem que teve tanto potencial para ser protagonista e não foi.

O processo de marginalização da Tomoyo é parecido com o que aconteceu com a Himawari em "xxxHolic". Tomoyo sempre foi importante para Sakura pegar as cartas, mas agora no Clear Card Hen ela é parte do grupo da Chiharu, Naoko e Yamasaki enquanto o holofote está sobre a Akiho Shinomoto e aquele mistério todo sobre ela (e ainda tem o Yuna D. Kaito). É contra esse processo de marginalização da Tomoyo que as "Canções" surgem.

Essa rebeldia minha contra a marginalização da Tomoyo se soma a rebeldia da Catalunya contra tudo e contra todos. Uma rebeldia que eu simpatizei quando vi o meu FC Barcelona jogar e via o povo com bandeiras estreladas nos estádios. Daí, pensei: é esse espírito que quero para mim, é esse espírito valente, rebelde e ousado que quero para essas "Canções".

De forma alguma quero fazer promoção do sentimento separatista aqui, mas sim, exaltar a Catalunya como nação jovem e rebelde, um povo que quer ser livre e independente e administrar o seu destino, como todos nós. Essa é a Tomoyo daqui: uma mulher livre e independente que exerce com paixão a sua liberdade e seu amor… por Sakura, é claro!

Obviamente, para que haja Tomoyo, estamos falando de Sakura e uma coisa não existe sem a outra.

O que me inspira é ver que Tomoyo expressou livremente seu amor por Sakura, falando em japonês claríssimo "Dai-Suki desu" logo nos primeiros capítulos do mangá e lamento que esse amor não foi para frente no canon. Respeito o Syaoran e aprendi a respeitá-lo mais ainda com a minha maturidade pessoal e intelectual, mas quero também dar chances para a Tomoyo mostrar e disputar seu amor com ele.

Mas eu entendo um pouco o CLAMP: em tempos em que a Extrema Direita está fazendo estragos no Brasil e no mundo, é meio arriscado escrever uma História LGBT.

Me desculpem, é necessário isso. O que me incomodou hoje e sempre é o silêncio dos bons e não o barulho dos maus. Somos o país líder em violência LGBT e, por causa disso, quero somar "Uma canção de Sakura e Tomoyo" aos esforços contra essa violência.

De forma alguma isso visa a ser uma revanche. É uma fanfic, um texto alternativo feito por um fã. É mostrar como as coisas podiam ser diferentes com Sakura e Tomoyo e que Sakura e Tomoyo tem o seu charme particular. uma fanfic guiado pela ousadia e valentia espanhola e muito bem espanholas com a resiliência japonesa. E que assim seja!

Nessa primeira parte, veremos como as cartas Clow foram usadas pela primeira vez e o que a pessoa que usou-as queria com isso. Uma história que mistura romance, drama e política com muita ação (e uma pitada de gore, eu confesso, afinal japoneses são feras nisso). Essas são as Canções e essa é a Canção de Neus Artells, a primeira cardcaptor!

Boa leitura!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

"Quando nossas asas vão bater

e vamos voar juntinhos novamente?

Como quando a gente sonhava

correndo uma maratona até os céus?"

"Que nada divida o nosso amor,

Pois só quero gastar nossos dias

sorrindo, varrendo os problemas"

"Que cada sentimento que eu sinta por você,

Voe até você e deixe marcas no seu coração"

(Catch You, Catch Me, Sakura Cardcaptors – Traduzida e adaptada por Braunjakga da versão em inglês por Amanda Lee)

Barcelona, Catalunya

3 de agosto de 1714

Santi Castell tentava abrir o livro das Cartas Clow, sem sucesso.

Colocava e colocava a chave no lacre e nada conseguia.

Tentou a noite inteira, a manhã inteira e nada.

Chamou inúmeros soldados e eles também não conseguiram abrir o livro, de nenhuma forma.

Irritou-se e jogou o livro com tudo no chão depois de mais uma uma enésima tentativa fracassada.

Santi era um rapaz, um jovem homem com seus vinte e poucos anos. Era o Presidente da Generalitat de Catalunya. A região estava em guerra com a Espanha e precisava urgentemente de uma arma para reverter a desvantagem.

Estava em um escritório no arsenal de guerra de Barcelona, primeiro andar.

Não tinha muitos livros porque não gostava de ler. Tinha uma estátua ao lado da porta em cima de uma estante cheia de papéis administrativos.

Havia também janelas rodeadas de cortinas vermelhas de frente para o Parc de la Ciutadella, onde Santi acompanhava o momento das tropas daquele dia.

A porta bateu.

– Entre Pere.

Pere, o rapaz alto de pele morena que servia de porta-voz de Santi sentou-se

– Você sabe que me assusta quando fala assim, Santi!

– E a gente tem que negar o que somos? Que somos magos?

– Não, Santi, só acho que a gente tem que ter cautela…

– Cautela é coisa de Espanhol! Aqui é a República Catalã, a primeira do mundo a ter comuns e magos lado a lado.

– Não é isso que os tradicionais pensam, até aqui na Catalunya…

Pere sentou-se diante de Pere e continuou:

– Usar magia pra conseguir nossa liberdade… Eu tenho um mal pressentimento… Os espanhóis podem querer fazer o mesmo!

– Primeiro a independência, Pere, depois eu me dedico a esses assuntos, a democracia está acima das leis!

– Você sabe que não é assim, né, Santi?

Santi ficou nervoso.

– O que você quer, Pere? Ou você fala ou cai fora daqui! Não tá vendo que os Espanhóis estão agindo?

– Descobri alguém que pode abrir esse livro das cartas!

Santi tomou um choque e se levantou da cadeira com a notícia:

– Descobriu, como assim? Eu já tava achando que o Josep ou o Carles colocaram um feitiço nessa coisa pra ninguém abrir!

– Eu falei com uma bruxa daqui e ela falou que não tem feitiço nenhum no livro! Ela falou que não é qualquer um que pode abrir o livro e ela também disse uma coisa…

Santi agarrou os ombros de Pere:

– E que coisa é? Fala logo?

– A primeira é que só a Neus pode abrir o livro.

– A Neus?

– Sim… foi o que ela falou, mas te mais…

– Que mais?

– Essas cartas, essas cartas só vão trazer a tragédia pra gente!

– Apronte a Carruagem e os Coronelas! vamos pra Sabadell agora mesmo!

II

Sabadell, Catalunya

Tarde de 3 de agosto de 1714

Uma garota ruiva junto com uma rapaz olham para um campo devastado, apoiados em uma enxada, abraçados.

Havia desânimo e tristeza em suas faces.

A garota se chama Neus Artells. Tinha 19 anos. Seu rosto era branco e completamente coberto por sardas. Seus cabelos ruivos eram crespos e ondulados e tinha profundos olhos verdes escuros.

Ao contrário das outras mulheres jovens de sua idade, preferia usar um macacão jardineira do que vestidos e saias. Trabalhava arando o campo como os demais homens no sítio de melancias da família e não se intimidava de pegar em enxadas e foices.

Quem olha assim para Neus pensa que ela não era feminina como as outras mulheres. Muito pelo contrário. Neus se cuidava, vestia uma camisa limpa e se banhava todos os dias.

Por ser da zona rural, conhecia uma série de plantas, flores e ervas aromáticas que também usava.

Por outro lado, Neus era nervosa e esquentada e se irritava facilmente.

Nasceu em Terrassa, uma pequena cidade vizinha a Sabadell e se mudou pra Sabadell bem cedo com o irmão, porque o sítio da família era lá.

Ao lado de Neus, estava seu irmão, Pau Artells.

Pau Artells tinha 15 anos. Era um garoto ainda franzino em fase de crescimento, como ele gostava de dizer, um pouco menor que a irmã mais velha. Era branco, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verde escuros como os da irmã e um pouco sardento, mas não tão sardento quanto a irmã.

Também usava jardineira castanha, mas ao contrário da irmã, não trabalhava com frequência no campo. Gostava de criar galinhas caipiras e construir coisas de madeira.

Pau era um rapaz impulsivo e preferia agir que falar, assim como a mãe.

Os pais de Pau e Neus morreram em Barcelona quando faziam uma entrega de melancias há dez anos. Foram mortos durante o bombardeio dos Habsburgo na cidade.

Agora, olhando o campo onde antes havia uma plantação de melancias que deu tanto trabalho para plantar, Neus e Pau ficaram arrasados por dentro e por fora

Eles tinham um e o outro para se apoiarem em momentos difíceis como aqueles, mas mesmo assim, a dor e a indignação vendo aquilo era grande.

O campo devastado era o sítio deles onde plantavam melancias e vendiam em Barcelona e Tarragona.

Toda a colheita estava perdida. Tudo havia sido queimado pelo fogo e nem mesmo a casa principal havia sido poupada.

Pau pegou algumas pedras no chão e elas se esfarelaram nas suas mãos. As pedras eram ossos das galinhas caipiras que criava.

– Cadê a tia, Neus?

– Ela conseguiu se salvar… Foi pra Terrassa com o tio… As primas não…

– Droga!

Pau jogou a enxada com tudo no chão negro de carvão e saiu chutando aquela terra negra a esmo.

– Pau, eu sei que você tá com raiva, eu sei que você gostava muito das primas… mas… a gente não tem outra alternativa, a gente tem que trabalhar e recuperar tudo o que a gente perdeu!

– Trabalhar? E a gente vai deixar isso barato? Primeiro o pai e a mãe e agora isso? Não, mana, a gente tem que reagir!

Pau pegou a enxada e saiu correndo.

– E você tá pensando que é o que? Os segadores, é?

– Que seja! Eu tou com vontade muito grande de quebrar a cara de um!

– E você por acaso sabe quem fez isso pra falar uma coisa assim?

– Não sei… se foram os Miquelets ou os espanhóis…

– Você é espanhol, Pau!

Pau não falou mais nada por um tempo. Não queria discutir nacionalidades com a irmã e Neus sabia disso.

– Olha só, Eu só sei que… Queimaram a cidade toda de Girona não faz nem três meses direito, mana… derreteu até ferro… Foi o Exército Espanhol! O Santi me falou.

– O Santi fala até que os Espanhóis colocaram pedras no meio do caminho pra ele tropeçar quando ele tropeçar em uma!

Pau ficou nervoso. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e gritou:

– Eu só sei que eu tou cansado disso, tá? Tou cansado de não fazer nada enquanto tá tudo desabando a nossa volta!

– Você não tá pensando em se juntar com os separatistas, não é, moleque?

Neus ficou realmente irritada com o que disse o irmão e agarrou a jardineira dele.

– Mana… olha só, o Pere tá lá, o Santi… todos os nossos amigos! O Santi agora é presidente! Eu nunca vi nenhum Miquelet queimar fazendas… o exército espanhol sim!

Disse Pau, com um olhar firme. Neus não soube responder e Pau continuou:

– Você também sabe da verdade, mana, e não quer ver! Só fica aí esperando o Gerard voltar de Madrid que nem idiota! Ele não vai voltar! Se toca e deixa esse namoradinho pra trás! A gente vai estar morto quando ele voltar! Se voltar!

Pere soltou-se de Neus e andou pelos campos.

Neus berrou:

– Pau! Pau! O Gerard é tão nosso amigo quanto o Pere e o Santi! Não fala assim dele!

– O pai do Gerard é Coronel do exército aposentado, isso sim! Tá lá em Madrid, longe dos nossos problemas!

– O pai do Gerard é catalão e espanhol, Pau! Assim como todo mundo aqui é Catalão e Espanhol aqui! Pau! Pau!

Neus gritou, mas o irmão não quis ouvir.

Nessa hora, dois cavalos apareceram na frente de Pau.

– Hey, Pequeno Pau, Não tem tempo nem pra falar com os amigos?

– Santi! Pere!

– A gente tava indo pra Lleida e passou para uma visitinha….

III

Santi Castell e Pere Montserrat apareceram nas terras devastadas do sítio da família Artells vindos de Barcelona.

Estavam montados em cavalos pretos, vestiam capas e gibões pretos e estavam armados de fuzis e espadas. Santi carregava também uma imensa bolsa de couro marrom nas costas.

Os amigos se abraçaram.

– Desculpe, Santi e Pere, por não ter nada pra oferecer pra vocês… Perdemos tudo, a nossa fazenda está arruinada por causa da guerra…

– Sem problemas… a gente tá aqui só de passagem… eu só vim acompanhar o Pere um pouco no caminho dele até Lleida e já estou partindo…

– Eu queria ver vocês, amigos, e saber como vocês estão; se precisar, O Santi poder arranjar uma casa e uma pensão pra vocês em Barcelona até vocês se restabelecerem, não é, Santi?

Santi fez sim com a cabeça.

– Puxa vida, gente! A gente tava pensando nisso agora mesmo! Eu tava discutindo aqui com a mana, Santi e Pere, sobre esses ataques estranhos, sabe? - Disse Pau com ironia para a irmã.

– Não são ataques estranhos, gente, são ataques do exército Espanhol!

– Que novidade! – Ironizou Neus.

– Do exército Espanhol? Sabia!

– Como o Santi disse, não são ataques normais. Girona, Granollers, Puigcerdà, Tortosa já tiveram incêndios assim…

Neus apertou a mão no peito.

– Eu sabia! Eu ouvi falar que Sant Sadurní d'Anoia, Tàrrega, Terrassa também aconteceu isso, pessoal!

– E agora Sabadell, na casa dos meus amigos…

– Pera aí! Vocês não podem sair culpando todo o exército por isso! Isso com certeza teve ajuda de gente daqui!

– Neus, eu sei que você sente um grande amor pelo Gerard e que ele tá em Madrid, mas entenda! Quando um soldado recebe uma ordem, ele tem que cumprir até o fim, não importa de onde ele venha! Eu sei disso, Neus, eu sou presidente, tenho Miquelets e Coronelas ao meu serviço.

– Eu já sabia disso, Santi, mas a mana aqui é burra feito galinha!

Neus olhou para o irmão com olhos vermelhos de raiva.

– E outra: pra completar o que o Santi disse, a cadeia de comando é uma só! Se os soldados executam uma ordem é porque os oficiais já pensaram antes. Não existe essa coisa de facção e divisão! Tudo é uma coisa só!

Neus apertava a testa com as mãos e fechava os olhos como se não quisesse escutar o que era dito.

Pau aproveitou para provocar a irmã:

– E o que me diz, Santi e Pere, dos filhos de oficiais espanhóis de alta patente?

– Continuam o legado dos pais… Quase sempre!

Neus irritou-se:

– Já basta vocês dois! Espanha vai atacar o próprio povo que diz que é tão seu?

– Sim quando esse povo é a Catalunya… Você está tentando me convencer que não foi o exército quem fez isso, Neus?

– Não, Santi! Tou dizendo que essa é uma resposta muito simples e nada tão simples resolve as coisas!

Santi sorriu.

– Então, temos um problema?

– Claro que sim!

– E você não gostaria de resolver?

– Com certeza! – Gritou Pau.

– Então temos muito em comum…

Santi tirou a bolsa de couro das costas e abriu, mostrando o livro das cartas Clow com a chave do lacre em forma de cabeça de pássaro.

O livro brilhava e emanava uma onda energética sensível o bastante pra Neus sentir que por trás daquilo havia mais.

– O que é isso? – Exclamou a garota.

IV

O livro de capa vermelha com detalhes e letras de ouro escrito "The Clow" e a chave do livro em forma de cabeça de pássaro brilharam quando Santi estendeu o livro para Neus.

Neus pegou o livro sentindo um misto de medo e euforia.

– O que é isso, você me pergunta… Faz exatos três meses que o Pere teve um sonho e nesse sonho ele via fazendas em chamas como a de vocês, Neus e Pau!

"Um dragão era quem colocava fogo em tudo, cuspindo jatos de fogo com o nariz e a boca. A terra ficou preta como carvão. De repente, alguém se levantou no meio das chamas.

"O dragão sentiu a ameaça que se aproximava dele e jogou uma bola de fogo contra a pessoa que se levantou contra o dragão…

"A pessoa simplesmente cortou a bola de fogo em dois com uma espada rosa, mais leve que o cobre. O punhal da espada era feito com penas de pássaro.

"Daí, eu perguntei pro Pere quando ele me contou do sonho 'como é que uma pessoa corta chamas de dragão com uma espada mais leve como o cobre com penas de pássaro no punhal?'

"Ele me respondeu 'com magia, magia, Santi! Dragões são criaturas mágicas por natureza! Se são feitos com magia, só se combate com magia!

'E quem é o feiticeiro poderoso que vai nos salvar dessa destruição.

'Uma jovem mulher.

"O sonho não parou por aí. O dragão ia cuspir outra bola de fogo, mais forte que a outra. Enquanto o dragão tomava fôlego, a mulher sacou um livro, retirou uma carta de um livro

– Uma carta? A mulher sacou uma carta pra enfrentar um dragão? – Indagou Pau.

– Sim, respondeu Santi. – Uma carta saída de um livro capa vermelha com detalhes dourados. Sabe o que a mulher fez com a carta? Levantou a carta no ar e disse: Voz!

"Uma pequena fada rosa apareceu. A fada virou uma bola de luz e entrou na garganta do dragão. Ele não conseguiu mais cuspir a bola de fogo, como se tivesse perdido o fôlego.

"Era a hora do ataque. A mulher simplesmente cortou a garganta do dragão e derrotou o dragão que assolava a terra, nossa terra.

– Pere sonhou esse sonho mais uma vez. Perguntei pra ele se esse livro realmente existia e ele disse que sim. Estava em um rochedo longe daqui chamado Gibraltar. Pere copiou o círculo mágico que estava no livro e mostrou aos dois heróis que aceitaram essa missão. Perdemos dois homens, mas ganhamos uma esperança de dias melhores

Neus entendeu o que eles quiseram dizer.

– E quem é essa menina?

– Sua irmã, menino Pau, Neus Artells!

Neus ficou com o rosto vermelho como morango ouvindo isso.

Neus pegou o livro das cartas Clow, a chave do lacre e tentou abrir o livro, sem sucesso.

– Isso não é uma chave… É um báculo!

– Como assim?

– Olhem…

Neus esticou o braço para o chão com tudo e a chave brilhou.

De imediato, a chave brilhou como um pequeno sol até se tornar uma espada rosa com o punhal feito de plumas, tão leve quanto o cobre.

Pau, Santi e Pere ficaram boquiabertos.

– O livro não está trancado, nunca esteve…

– Como você soube disso, Neus?

– Não sei, quer dizer, só sei que… alguma coisa falou comigo e…

– Que coisa?

Neus removeu o lacre com uma facilidade que impressionou Santi e ele até esqueceu que sua pergunta não foi respondida. Tentou de tudo e não conseguiram abrir.

Dentro do livro, as cartas Clow.

Nas mãos de Neus, desfilaram "A grande", "A pequeno", "A flecha", "A através", "A Onda", "A libra", "A movimento", "A labirinto", "A retorno", "A escudo" e muitas outras mais.

Elas não sairam voando por aí. Misteriosamente, ficaram rodopiando em volta de Neus e e voltaram para o livro em ordem.

– Por que elas são tão diferentes?

– Cada uma tem um poder, Santi…

– Quer dizer que, cada carta dessa tem um poder diferente? – Respondeu Pere.

– Sim, os poderes para a nossa liberdade!

Neus ficou tristonha, apesar de estar excitada por dentro como se tivesse ganhado um presente que há muito queria.

"As cartas me deixam assim, elas me aceitam" – Pensou.

– Santi, eu não quero ser uma separatista.

– Você não precisa concordar comigo, Neus, apenas aceite elas como um presente meu!

– Um presente pra usar na guerra, Santi?

– Um presente que você vai usar contra tiranos!

– Santi, você roubou isso de alguém? Por que tá escrito "Clow" nisso? Em inglês ainda! Você roubou isso dos ingleses, Santi?

– Neus… deixa eu explicar...

– Eles vão vir atrás da gente!

– Os ingleses são tão nosso amigos quanto os holandeses!

– Os mesmos holandeses que mataram meus pais em Barcelona?

– Neus! Entenda! Estamos vivendo um momento único na nossa história! Temos em mãos uma coisa que vai nos permitir fazer justiça pelos nossos pais, pela nossa terra! Se foram os ingleses que estão devastando os campos, estamos vingados! Se foram os holandeses ou os espanhóis, vamos atrás deles! Eu estou tanto do lado da justiça quanto você! Mas se você não quiser… Eu vejo outra pessoa disposta a lutar com as cartas… mas se eu vim até aqui é porque eu acredito em você e vejo em você um coração sincero, inclinado para a justiça…

Neus ficou em silêncio.

Não queria discutir mais com Santi, mas também duvidava dos meios que ele usou pra obter as cartas.

– E como eu vou usar isso?

– Erga a espada, Neus! Quem sabe a voz não fala como funciona, não? – Gritou o até então calado Pere.

E fez-se.

Neus pegou uma carta qualquer do baralho chamada "A bosque", fechou as outras no livro das cartas e jogou a carta no ar, recitando:

– Carta Criada pelo Mago Clow, abandone essa velha forma e venha servir sua nova dona! Em nome de Neus! Bosque!

Tocou a carta com a espada com ela e uma mulher com rosto genti apareceu.

Ela era verde, com folhas e cipós no lugar dos cabelos e seus olhos eram verdes também.

– Volte a forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!

A carta "bosque" voltou a ser uma carta, caiu na mão de Neus e voltou para o livro das cartas.

Pare, Santi e Pau sorriam diante dos poderes de Neus.

– E agora, gente, o que eu faço?

– Bem, Neus, agora é a hora, ceifadora, é a hora de estar alerta!

– Pois se vir um outro espanhol, afiemos bem nossas espadas! É! – Gritou pau, levantando a enxada no ar.

Todo mundo olhou para ele sem entender direito o que ele fazia.

Pau ficou sem graça e baixou a enxada.

– Eu tentei, né?

V

Tarde, quase anoitecendo.

O céu ficou laranja com os últimos raios de sol do dia.

Dentro de uma barraca de campanha, Neus escrevia seu primeiro nome em cada carta Clow.

Santi, Pere e a tropa de coronelas que os acompanhava montaram muitas outras no terreno devastando dos campos de melancias do sítio da família Artells para pernoitar antes de prosseguir marcha no dia seguinte.

Eram ao todo 52 lâminas com rosto de meninas, jovem mulheres, mulheres, animais ou alguma figura abstrata.

Naquela noite, Neus testou uma por uma e viu que seus poderes eram variados. Tinha uma que podiam atravessar as cortinas da barraca, outra que transformou a porta da barraca num portal para um labirinto e outra que movia pequenos objetos à distância.

Havia cartas poderosas como a carta fogo, que quase queimou a barraca, outras gentis como uma que parecia um gato e acelerava as coisas e outras travessas que fizeram Neus crescer até ocupar todo o espaço da barraca.

Foi quando Neus terminou os testes que Santi abriu a porta da barraca para ver Neus:

– Bem, Neus, acho que você já testou tudo…

– Sim, Santi, só não quero que nem eu nem meu irmão se envolvam muito nessa guerra…

– Tudo bem… Não sei quanto ao pequeno Pau, ele tá animado com o fuzil!

A resposta de Neus veio na forma de imagens.

Neus e Santi saíram da tenda e viram Pau manuseando o fuzil, apontado para um alvo numa árvore, atirando e recebendo vivas dos demais coronelas, se divertindo também.

Era difícil ver o irmão fardado com aquela farda vermelha dos Coronelas e não pensar no pai que queria ver os dois longe daquilo tudo, longe daquela batalha onde eles morreram.

Usar aquele chapéu preto de três abas e um casacão vermelho era um dos sonhos do irmão que Neus nunca concordou.

Sorriu triste e discretamente.

Ela também estava fardada com o casacão vermelho dos Coronelas, o chapéu de três abas e um fuzil nas costas.

Neus sempre achou muito exagerado muitas ações de Santi, mas promovê-la para Capitã e dar o comando de alguns homens só por causa de um livro mágico era exagero.

Santi insistiu, falou que as Cartas Clow davam pra ela habilidades melhores do que um soldado com a espada e o fuzil em anos de treino, graças graças a carta "Tiro", "Espada" e "Escudo" e que era mais que justo aceitar a promoção.

Neus só aceitou os soldados porque temia pela segurança do irmão. As estradas catalãs podiam estar com soldados espanhóis a espreita para atentados, como aconteceu em Girona.

Pere chegou até eles com um grupo de 50 coronelas.

– Companhia, sentido!

Os soldados ficaram parados, imóveis num bloco de 5x10 pessoas, os braços para trás e os pés afastados, mochilas e fuzis nas costas.

Depois, Pere Foi até Neus e bateu continência para ela:

– Eu Pere Montserrat, porta-voz da presidência da Generalitat, apresento companhia para a Capitã Neus Artells!

– Eu, Capitã Neus Artells, Recebo o comando da companhia…

Neus bateu a continência com o rosto corado e o coração disparando.

Nada seria como antes.

VI

Noite.

A companhia, sua Capitã e seu Sargento montaram em cavalos, se despediram de Pere e Santi e partiram para o norte, para os Pirineus.

Na estrada batida de terra, Pau perguntou para Neus:

– A nascente do Rio Ter é o nosso objetivo, né mana?

– Sim, Setcases… tem alguém que viu uma das supostas criaturas que estão queimando os campos… Deve estar escondido nas montanhas… A gente vai investigar…

Neus faltava com uma cara triste que Pau estranhou:

– Você não gostou, né, Mana? Se você quiser voltar pra Sabadell… eu fico com as cartas…

– Não é isso… é que quando eu vi você atirando naquela árvore seca… eu me lembrei que foi em Setcases que eu me despedi do Gerard antes de ele ir pra Madrid, debaixo de uma árvore como aquela…

– Do mesmo tipo?

– Sim… daí você atirou num frutinho que tava crescendo nela e isso doeu aqui dentro, sabe?

Pau sorriu.

– Pará com isso! Vai dar tudo certo!

– O meu medo é que não dê; não era você que tava dizendo que o Gerard não ia voltar mais? Eu tenho medo de isso ser verdade…

– Verdade o escambau! Seria verdade se a gente tivesse ficado lá, parado, sem fazer nada! A gente vai lutar, Neus! A gente vai lutar!

Pau estava excitado em sua cela. Neus não queria pessimismos na tropa onde era comandante.

Não teve escolha . Sorriu e exclamou em voz alta para a noite toda ouvir:

– Nós vamos ganhar, vamos lutar, vamos mostrar nosso valor e vamos conquistar nossa liberdade!

A tropa inteira repetiu e ficou animada.

"E eu vou te reencontrar, Gerard! Vou sim"

– Viva Catalunha livre!

– Viva! – Todos exclamaram.

Em Cima dos cavalos, Neus e Pau apertaram as mãos como irmãos.

Continua….


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

O General

I

Madrid, Espanha

4 de agosto de 1714

Tarde

Um pássaro voa sobre um palácio em uma colina.

Aquele era o Real Alcázar de Madrid, sede do rei de Espanha.

Lá dentro, em uma sala com janelas voltadas ao oriente, andando inquieto, El Rey, Dom Felipe III, de Bourbon estava inquieto.

Às vezes, ele olhava uma tapeçaria vermelha atrás dele. A tapeçaria vinha com um brasão retalhado em quatro partes que ameaçava ser retalhado mais ainda a qualquer hora.

Era o brasão com os quatro principais reinos que formavam a Coroa de Espanha.

Abaixo dele, estavam quatro homens, igualmente nervosos com os passos do rei.

– Majestade, eu já alertei os bispos da Cataluña, eles não vão apoiar a rebelião! – Disse um homem barbudo com uma mitra na cabeça e báculo dourado na mão.

Era Dom Gabriel Garcia, Cardeal Arcebispo de Toledo.

– E quantos bispos responderam, eminência? – Perguntou o rei calmamente, firme, com forte sotaque francês.

– Bem, Majestade, só os bispos de Barcelona e Tarragona e…

– Que Maravilha! – Ironizou El Rey.

– Majestade! Logo os outros vão acompanhar! Recebi uma mensagem positiva de Lleida e…

– Ou seja, a região inteira tá na mão dos separatistas! Majestade, eu insisto: uma ação militar firme, contundente em Lleida vai fazer eles terem medo da gente!

Interrompeu um homem fardado de azul e dragonas douradas de general nos ombros. Era Dom Pablo Urrutia, comandante de todo o Exército Espanhol.

– Devo lembrar, meu caro General, que as minhas cartas foram uma reação a sua campanha falida em Lleida que nos custou muitos soldados. – Respondeu o Cardeal.

– Acho que a gente tinha que ter feito como os ingleses, ter prometido terras e títulos pros nobres catalães e já acabava logo com isso!

Disse um homem gordo, corpulento e careca, vestido com um gibão elegante.

Era Dom Javier Lambam, Marquês de Teruel e primeiro ministro de El Rey.

– A gente já fez isso, mas Angel Colom rechaçou nossa oferta. O sucessor, Santi Castell, parece que não quer nos ouvir também, mesmo que o Arquiduque da Áustria tenha aceitado a Coroa de Viena e tenha abandonado suas pretensões ao trono de Espanha, metade da Catalunya parece escutar ele e pior: Ele tem ganhado força de onde menos se esperava!

Disse um homem de olhos azuis, careca na copa da cabeça com cabelos prateados crescendo dos lados, vestido com uma longa túnica branca e cinza. Era Dom Saul Martinez Garcia, Ministro do Rei para assuntos especiais.

– E de onde tem vindo essa força dele, Dom Saul? – Indagou El Rey.

– Estão queimando fazendas e cidades inteiras!

– Santa merda! Tão voltando o povo contra a gente!– El Rey passou as mãos na cabeça, se recusando a acreditar no que ouvia. – Que merda é essa, Urrutia?

Dom Gabriel Garcia, o Cardeal, sorriu:

– Está vendo, general, vocês fazem ideia de que monstros vocês criaram no lugar? Vocês mesmos estão mantendo a chama desse separatismo acesa! Que Negócio é esse, General Urrutia? Quem atacou Girona daquele jeito? Eu fiquei sabendo disso e fiquei horrorizado!

O general, indignado, respondeu:

– Eu não ordenei que queimassem Girona e nem sei quem foi! Só sei que apoio todo atentado contra os separatistas!

– Girona inteira é separatista? Ah, então você assume que foi você, General?

– E quem diz que não foram eles mesmos, Cardeal?

Os dois começaram a discutir e El Rey não gostou:

– Basta vocês! A cada vez que vocês soltam uma palavra mais um separatista nasce na Catalunya! Meu tio, Dom Carlos II de Habsburgo, me deixou um reino unido e eu vou entregar pro meu filho um reino unido! Me cansei de vocês!

Dom Gabriel Garcia e Dom Pablo Urrutia olharam assustados para o tom de voz usado pelo monarca:

– E minhas cartas, Majestade? Ainda não recebi respostas!

– Nem vai receber mais!

– Minhas tropas estacionadas em Saragoça estão prontas para agir, El Rey! basta uma ordem! São homens com experiências nas américas! Enfrentaram índios canibais! Estou pronto pra atacar Lleida a qualquer momento, dessa vez vai ser diferente! – Disse o General, desesperado.

– Chega, General, já deu! Eu já pensei numa solução para o problema catalão que não tem nada a ver com vocês e é mais efetiva pelo que eu pude ver, ou melhor, eles me demonstraram…

Os ministros se calaram. Olharam-se silenciosamente tentando adivinhar que solução El Rey tinha encontrado.

– Somos seus conselheiros, sou seu general! Que solução é essa que a gente não sabia?

– Não sabiam porque eu só contei para Dom Javier hoje e exatamente hoje, nesse exato momento, um grupo chegaria nas portas do palácio. Eles são a minha solução. Eu já conversei com eles e já dei permissão para que entrassem. E por falar nisso, Dom Javier, eles já chegaram?

– Vou conferir, majestade…

O primeiro-ministro foi até a porta daquela sala, abriu e falou com um soldado que estava fora. Dom Javier voltou sorrindo.

– Estão sim, majestade! Já chegaram como previsto há uma hora.

– Porque não me falaram?

– Não queriam interromper a reunião, majestade!

– Minha reunião agora é com eles! Peça para entrarem!

Dom Javier deu o recado para os soldados e, em instantes, a porta tornou a abrir novamente.

Entraram na sala três homens para a surpresa dos ministros.

II

Os homens vestiam fardas como as do exército espanhol, só que vermelhas como sangue e carregavam armas nas costas, igualmente vermelhas como sangue.

O primeiro homem era um homem de cabelos grisalhos, barba longa apenas no queixo e bigode, pele branca como a neve e olhos cinzas. O homem era esguio e magro, tinha um cheiro de rum que mais parecia perfume e carregava uma espada de duas mãos maior que ele nas costas.

– Como diabos ele carrega isso? – Indagou o General Urrutia.

Os outros dois homens eram rapazes.

Os dois tinham um arco nas costas, mas sem um estojo para guardar flechas.

O mais adiante deles era loiro sem barba, pele rosada, corpo robusto, olhos azuis e muito bonito.

O mais atrás tinha também olho azuis e corpo robusto, mas tinha também uma barba volumosa no rosto e um cabelo castanho denso na cabeça.

– Com certeza são mercenários! – Cochichou o Cardeal Garcia para Dom Saul.

– Eu acho que é coisa pior eminência, muito pior… – Respondeu Dom Saul.

O rapaz loiro foi quem falou primeiro:

– Majestade, Sou Enric Miró, sub interventor da Ordem do Dragão em Catalunha e porta-voz geral da Ordem, aos seus serviços!

Um arrepio subiu na espinha de Dom Saul quando eles começaram a falar:

– Majestade, o que é isso? Eu exijo saber que métodos eles vão usar na Catalunya!

– Não se preocupe, Dom Saul, nada que envolva o seu departamento de "assuntos especiais". O que eles fizerem é problema meu!

– Mas Majestade, isso é sério! Como isso vai ser visto na Europa?

O ministro não teve resposta.

– Tá vendo o careca alí, garoto? Ele é Dom Sau dever dele garantir que magia não seja usada na frente dos comuns, tá entendendo?

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos fez sim com a cabeça.

– Ordem do Dragão? Nunca ouvi falar… – Disse o General Urrutia.

– Devem ser mercenários catalães! Sua majestade vai usar catalães contra catalães! Cochichou o Ministro Lambam para o general Urrutia.

– Então devem ser eles que queimaram Girona, não? – Indagou Dom Saul.

– Dom Enric. – El Rey Sorriu. – No nosso primeiro encontro o senhor me mostrou coisas "fantásticas" que me surpreendeu muito. Eu tenho certeza que essas coisa fantásticas vão fazer pelo reino o trabalho que cartas e fuzis não fizeram.

– Em um mês a Catalunha será do senhor, majestade, isso eu garanto! – Disse o homem grisalho.

– Em um mês? – gargalhou o general – Estamos lutando há 14 anos e não avançamos nada na Catalunha, nada! Agora vocês um bando de mercenários com armas antiquadas me fala que vai conquistar a Catalunha em um mês? Ficou bêbado, foi?

O homem grisalho olhou para o General Urrutia de forma intimidadora.

– General Pablo Urrutia, né? Eu me lembro do seu pai, Iñigo Urrutia, e de quanta merda eu tive que limpar da bunda daquele bebê chorão na batalha de Osona! Ele levou uma bala na bunda e ficou no meu pé "Ah, Eu não posso morrer, eu não posso morrer! Eu tenho filho novo pra criar! Eu acabei de voltar do inferno das Américas e não posso morrer aqui! Por, por favor, me salva!". Levei uma bala por ele, mas salvei a vida daquele merda, aqui, ó! – O homem grisalho apontou para um corte na testa. – Tomei um tiro e não fiquei fazendo cena! agora o cara toma um tiro de raspão na bunda e fica se borrando todo? Até a calça do cara tava mijada! Esse é o nível dos nossos generais?

O homem grisalho gesticulava e encenava a situação na frente de todos e os ministros tentaram conter o riso. Enric Miró, o rapaz loiro, sorria freneticamente, colocando a mão na barriga de tanto que riu.

O General Urrutia, humilhado, sacou o sabre e apontou para o pescoço do homem grisalho:

– Maldito! Tou no exército há quase 50 anos e sei o que é real e o que não é! Tou vendo aqui muita coisa difícil de acreditar! A batalha de Osona Foi há 60 anos! Como você tava com o meu pai?

O homem grisalho sacou a espada enorme das costas com uma mão só e desarmou o general com um simples movimento:

– Com a mesma facilidade que eu tou segurando essa merda aqui na minha mão e apontando pra você! Eu podia muito bem enfiar isso aqui no seu rabo e te fazer chorar como seu pai chorou naquela guerra!

– Parem vocês dois! – Gritou El Rey.

– Interessante, um homem que vive há mais de sessenta anos já deveria ter oitenta, noventa agora e esse aqui tá bem na flor da idade! Acho que já estou entendendo o que eles vão fazer; Majestade. – Dom Saul estava rubro de raiva. – Exijo mandar um observado!

– Negado, Dom Saul! O senhor vai ficar aqui em Madrid comigo!

– Isso vai justificar qualquer ação ilegal por parte dos separatistas, majestade! Eu sou o único capaz de parar essas "ilegalidades"; eu já tou avisando!

– Eles já estão tomando ações "ilegais", Ministro, e o senhor não moveu uma vírgula pra detê-los! Violaram a soberania de outro país pra destruir a nossa e cadê nosso ministro?

Enric olhava para o ministro zombando-o e desafiando-o com os olhos.

– Eu já estou de olho nisso, Senhor Enric!

– E eu já estou agindo, ministro, fazendo o serviço que o senhor deveria fazer.

– Então continue, Dom Enric! Não tenho mais nada a falar!

Dom Saul não falou mais nada naquela reunião.

– Eu não disse, Garoto? O que eu falei do careca? – Disse Zigor para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

– Não quero mais discussões aqui! E, Senhor Zigor Iñigitz, por favor, peça perdão ao general Urrutia! Ele é o meu comandante geral e vocês estão sujeitos à autoridade dele!

Zigor, o homem grisalho, embainhou a espada.

– Então a gente vai conquistar a Catalunha e ele vai levar o crédito sem fazer esforço nenhum… hum – Zigor ficou alisando e enrolando a barbicha branca no queixo, olhando para Dom Pablo – … Muita coisa aqui difícil de acreditar… – Zigor disse debochadamente, entregando o sabre ao General que lhe olhava com dentes trincados de raiva.

– Senhores Zigor, Senhor Enric e Senhor Gerard – El Rey sacou seu sabre da bainha e os três se ajoelharam. El Rey colocou a ponta da espada em cada um dos ombros deles e foi fazendo isso de um em um. – Nos ombros de vocês eu estou entregando muita autoridade; vocês agora não serão nem forasteiros, nem mercenários. Vocês são homens a serviço do Rei! A partir de agora, vão se chamar Teniente-General Gerard Bernat…

– Teniente-General pra um rapaz tão novo? – Indignou-se Dom Pablo Urrutia.

El Rey continuou:

– Generais de División Dom Zigor Iñigitz y Dom Enric Miró, em nome do pai, do filho e do espírito santo. Amém!

– Amém! – Disseram todos.

Os três se levantaram e El Rey embainhou a espada.

– Você ainda continua como meu General de Exército, Dom Pablo e eu como Capitão General. – Voltando-se para os três – Podem pegar tantas tropas quanto quiserem dos nossos quartéis, generais.

– Majestade, vai ser mais seguro deixar eles aqui. – Disse Gerard, o homem de cabelos castanhos. – Como disse o Enric, apenas precisamos de tropas de apoio pra ocupar a região depois que a gente limpar tudo.

– Tudo bem, façam como quiserem, mas vão lá e recuperem a Catalunha! Não admito que, no meu reinado, o reino seja rachado por gente como Santi Castell!

– Muito menos eu admito isso, Majestade! – Disse Dom Gerard Bernat.

– Vão! Façam o que for necessário!

Os três se curvaram perante o rei e se retiraram.

Antes de sair, Dom Felipe chamou o homem loiro:

– Enric, antes de ir, me diz uma coisa: os separatistas conseguiram roubar mesmo aquela arma dos ingleses que você me falou?

– Como eu acabei de falar na cara de Dom Saul, Não só conseguiram como também meu contato em Gibraltar viu tudo em pessoa. Pena que levou um tiro de flecha no ombro e morreu.

– Sabe o que eles fizeram com ela?

– Meu outro contato em Sabadell disse que a arma agora tá nas mãos de uma moça, ela tá indo pra Setcases agora, nos Pirineus, Majestade, uma moça sardenta e ruivinha.

Enric aumentou o tom de voz e o homem castanho o olhou como se um raio caísse em sua cabeça.

– Quer que a gente vá lá?

– Agora, não, Enric, deixe seu contato em Setcases cuidar disso…

– E se ele tiver êxito, majestade, e conseguir as cartas, o que faremos da garota?

– Julguem e fuzilem ela por alta traição! não vou admitir qualquer outro tipo de violência desnecessária contra prisioneiros, entendido, Enric?

– Entendido, Majestade!

– Já me basta ter Girona incendiada pra botar o povo contra mim!

Enric saiu da presença do rei sorridente, mas Gerard Bernard voltou preocupado:

– El Rey, eu, como Tenente General exijo interrogar a moça antes de qualquer coisa!

– Como quiser, Gerard, mas isso não muda o fato de que quem age contra a Coroa e o Reino de Espanha merece ser punido!

– Tudo bem…

Os três saíram e Gerard ficou triste e melancólico com a revelação:

"Neus, me diz que não é você…", pensou.

Quando saíram, Dom Saul comentou com o Cardeal Garcia:

– Eu não disse, eminência, que eles eram coisa muito pior?

III

Lleida, Catalunya

6 de agosto de 1714

Noite.

Nos portões e muralhas de Lleida, atrás de um pilar de pedra, Um soldado espanhol engatilha o fuzil e atira contra a muralha.

Cinco tiros voam em sua direção e acerta o ombro do soldado.

O sangue do ombro sai numa velocidade espantosa; a farda azul do exército começa a ficar vermelha escura.

O soldado faz cara de dor e escorrega no pilar, tonto.

E depois morre.

Em alguns casos, os soldados têm a sorte de sobreviver e ser arrastado por um companheiro para fora daquele fogo aberto.

Quando morriam soldados o bastante, o capitão mandava todo mundo recuar.

Essa era a rotina daquele destacamento há um mês, tentando tomar Lleida em vão.

Se Lleida caísse, ficaria mais fácil atacar o interior da região e retomar o controle, mas enquanto isso não acontecia, os soldados buscavam uma saída.

– Droga! Tamo ferrado!

– Tamos tudo ferrados! Nós somos os últimos do destacamento!

– Eu tou sabendo que já chegou um reforço de coronelas de Barcelona! E pra nós, nada!

– E o general Urrutia manda a gente pra esse inferno!

– Nem mesmo ele sabe como avançar!

– Mantenha suas posições, soldados! – Gritou um Capitão atrás de um dos pilares – Em Breve reforços chegarão!

– Há quanto tempo a gente tá escutando isso e não vimos nada! Tamo ficando sem…

Três tiros perfuraram o pilar e acertam o soldado ferido na nuca e nas costas.

O chapéu de três abas que usava voou para o lado e ainda recebe um tiro.

– Droga, vamos todos morrer!

De repente, no meio do desespero, uma seta roxa voa de trás da fileira de pilares onde estavam os soldados e acerta um Coronela no alto da muralha. Ele grita e cai morto na frente do portão, coisa que nunca aqueles soldados fizeram antes.

– Mas, o que é Isso? – Indagou o Capitão.

Dois homens de armadura vermelha como o sangue andam tranquilamente por aquele vale da morte.

Zigor, portando uma espada de duas mãos, se dá o luxo de andar sem capacete. Gerard, com arco nas mãos, não trazia um estojo para flechas.

Os tiros batem na armaduras, mas não perfuraram nada, nem mesmo a cabeça de Zigor sem o capacete.

– Mas que sorte de bruxaria é essa?

– Capitão. – Disse Zigor com autoridade – Mande seus homens re-agruparem e esperem pelo meu comando, entendido?

Sem opção, o capitão faz sim e bate continência:

– Sim… Como devo chamá-lo?

Zigor ficou lisonjeado com a pergunta e respondeu sem hesitar:

– General Zigor! Do comando Basco… de Guipúscoa! Isso, isso! Guipúscoa!

O capitão estranhou:

– Comando Basco de Guipúscoa? Mas nós somos o Comando Basco de Guipúscoa e nunca ouvi falar de um General Zigor lá!

Zigor ficou agoniado:

– Capitão, eu tou aqui porque El Rey em pessoa me mandou… Tá vendo algum tiro bater em mim?

O capitão fez não com a cabeça.

– Então se apronte ou morre todo mundo!

– Reagrupar! Reagrupar!

O capitão acenou para os soldados sobreviventes e todos fugiram.

IV

Nas muralhas de Lleida, os coronelas deram vivas e comemoraram a fuga dos soldados espanhóis, dando tiros para o alto.

– Conseguimos! Eles foram embora! Eram os últimos!

– E aqueles ali são o que?

Os coronelas olharam para os dois que sobraram, prepararam os fuzis e voltaram a atirar.

Os tiros não deram efeito.

– Intendente, tem certeza que não são sombras? Estamos atirando e até agora nada!

Gerard puxou seu arco e uma flecha acertou no rapaz que falava.

Outras dezenas de flechas roxas saíram de lá e mataram os outros coronelas do topo da muralha.

– Atirar! – Gritou o Intendente.

Nada deu efeito. Gerard puxou o arco e mais coronelas morreram e caíam mortos da muralha.

– Como ele dá tantos tiros assim com só um arco! Cadê as flechas? Só vejo buraco!

– Droga! Recuar, recuar! Tragam os canhões para as ameias!

– Mas eles já estão no portão, Intendente! O canhão tá na torre e vamos morrer todos ante que ele chegue até aqui! Já temos um canhão lá embaixo, Intendente, E se abrimos a porta…

– E deixar os espanhóis entrarem também? Jamais! Podem nos matar na muralhas, mas jamais passarão dos portões! O portão é inquebrantável!

E de fato era.

Lleida já sofreu muitas incursões antes, mas os soldados nunca conseguiram destruir os portões da cidade. Tentaram arietes e troncos, mas eram logo repelidos pelos soldados nas muralhas. Tentaram queimar, mas uma mistura de piche com bastante ferro e carvão só servia para reforçar o portão, pois criava aço.

O portão era feito de duas grades de ferro na frente e atrás preenchidas com madeira no miolo, unidas por três grandes aros de aço. Era pesado ao abrir, mas muito resistente.

Os coronelas começaram a escutar golpes de espada contra o portão. Como os tiros não deram efeito, nem gastaram mais munição atirando contra ele.

A esperança eram os canhões.

– Vamos trazer o piche quente!

Mal o Intendente falou e sons de metal e lascas de madeira foram ouvidos.

O portão estava sendo destruído com facilidade.

Uma voz do lado espanhol dizia "re-agrupar, reagrupar".

– Os canhões, gente!

Zigor e Gerard deram os primeiros passos de forças espanholas na cidade.

Os coronelas trouxeram três canhões e mais estavam vindo pelas ruas.

– Fogo!

Com sabre erguido no ar, o Intendente mandou todos atirarem contra Zigor.

Zigor rebateu as bolas de canhão com a espada longa e elas mataram todo mundo, até mesmo o Intendente e as balas acabaram acertando algumas casas.

Os coronelas, de fardas vermelhas começaram a chegar. Se posicionaram nos portões da cidade, preparados para atirar.

Zigor e Gerard também estavam na frente deles, prontos para atacar e sem medo algum.

Um Intendente dos coronelas deu um passo para frente e ficou encarando Zigor, tremendo:

– Visca Catalunya lliure i independent! – Berrou, hesitando, quase chorando.

Zigor deu um leve sorriso:

– Alguém tem uma garrafa de rum ai? O tio aqui tá se borrando nas calças e quer alguma coisa pra aliviar a bexiga!

Alguns coronelas gargalharam e, milagrosamente, foi atendido por um rapaz:

– Viva España y Viva El Rey! Tou cansado disso!

O coronela jogou o fuzil no chão com tudo e saiu pelo portão quebrado.

Os coronelas ficaram em choque com a deserção. Alguns cochichavam e chamaram-no de traidor.

Zigor ofereceu a garrafa ao Intendente e ele não quis. bebeu tudo e jogou a garrafa na parede de uma casa.

– Eu prometo que vou ser rápido… – Zigor levantou a espada enorme no ar, pronto para cortar o Intendente ao meio.

Gerard não se mexeu.

No final, Zigor jogou a espada com tudo no chão, do lado do Intendente. A espada enorme furou com facilidade os paralelepípedos da rua e ficou balançando no ar.

– Todo aquele que quiser desistir dessa luta inútil, está convidado a abandonar a cidade e entregar os líderes dessa merda! Só passar pro outro lado da espada! Mas quem quiser continuar. – Olhando para Gerard – O garoto aqui vai satisfazer seus desejos de lutar e morrer! Vocês que sabem!

Os coronelas se calaram e depois tornaram a cochichar, olhando as armaduras vermelhas como sangue dos dois.

Os soldados espanhóis, aqueles homens conheciam e enfrentaram, mas esses dois soldados diferenciados que não levavam tiros eles nada conheciam.

Só sabiam que o portão indestrutível da cidade estava agora no chão e que todo mundo que lutou na muralha estava apodrecendo nas ameias.

Os coronelas olharam um para o outro e jogaram seus fuzis no chão.

– Parem! Continuem o ataque!

De repente, um coronela com dragonas douradas nos ombros apareceu, vindo do fim da rua e montado em um cavalo.

Ele puxou as rédeas bruscamente quando viu Zigor e Gerard:

– Gerard?

– Pere?

– Mas o que significa isso?

– Significa que você perdeu, meu chapa! Peguem ele!

Os coronelas obedeceram Zigor sem hesitar e derrubaram Pere do cavalo.

V

Dez da manhã.

Uma fileira de oficiais dos Coronelas, facilmente distinguíveis pelas dragonas nos ombros, estava alinhada na frente de uma parede branca.

Eram as lideranças dos Coronelas em Lleida. Uns dez ao todo.

Zigor queria ter feito isso mais cedo, mas não deu.

Porque, apesar de os primeiros coronelas se render de imediato, muitos deles não defendiam o portão e não entenderam a rendição.

Patrulhavam a cidade, eram fiéis até o final com o separatismo.

Houve luta e resistência quando as tropas espanholas, por fim, entraram em Lleida e algumas ruas ficaram encharcadas de sangue.

Mas durou pouco.

O exército neutralizou os focos de resistência e tomou o resto da cidade com rapidez.

Quando o sol nasceu e as pessoas despertaram para a realidade, já não existia um mando separatista na cidade.

A bandeira espanhola, branca com um xis vermelho, agora tremulava no alto da prefeitura.

Os corpos de Coronelas rebeldes espalhados pelas ruas, a pilha de fuzis em carroças do exército e os homens de farda azul andando pela rua fizeram o povo de Lleida entender o que aconteceu.

A rebeldía acabou e poucas vidas foram perdidas no processo.

O povo aceitou e entregou o resto dos líderes separatistas aos espanhóis.

Isso só foi possível porque Zigor e Gerard juraram ao povo em praça pública que a vida continuaria a mesma e ninguém mais da cidade seria punido por apoiar a revolta.

E tudo o que sobrou daquela revolta estava naquele paredão, enfileirados, com as mãos para trás, esperando a outra fileira de soldados espanhóis receberem a ordem daqueles comandantes de armadura vermelha como sangue.

Gerard foi quem falou:

– Vocês são acusados de encabeçar uma rebelião contra El Rey, destruir a ordem e levar ao caos a vida e povo da Catalunya! A sentença de vocês é a morte. Alguma objeção?

Ninguém falou nada. Exceto Pere:

– E você, Gerard, eu acuso de se juntar com as pessoas que querem destruir nosso país, nossas leis, nossa língua! Sua sentença é a morte da sua alma!

– Ei não estou atacando nada, Pere…

– Nunca vamos aceitar um Rei e uma Nobreza que tem todos os privilégios do mundo enquanto os burros de carga dele aqui, na Catalunya, se matam domingo a domingo pra ele beber uma taça de vinho em Madrid!

– Tem muita gente aqui que se identifica com a Espanha, nosso rei e nosso império!

– E tem muita gente que não! Queremos construir uma república livre de pessoas iguais!

– Eu não vou continuar a discutir com você!

Gerard voltou-se para o pelotão de fuzilamento e Pere sorriu:

– Quem diria que aquele rapaz forte, bonito e valente que foi meu amigo de infância em Terrassa e tinha orgulho do país que nasceu faria isso com a gente?

– E quem diria que aquele menino chorão e covarde que era o Santi viraria presidente e levaria tudo ao caos!

– Você pode me matar, Gerard, mas você nunca vai calar a voz de um monte de gente aqui que vai contra tudo isso que você defende! E se a Neus e o Pau que você tanto ama resolvesse pegar em armas e lutar pela república, hein? Você ia ser homem o bastante pra fuzilar e olhar nos olhos deles?

Pere sorria como se segurasse um trunfo nas mãos.

Gerard olhou para ele por um instante, fez um sinal para Zigor e os soldados atiraram.

Continua…


	4. Chapter 4

Gibraltar, Sul da Espanha

7 de Agosto de 1714

I

Os primeiros raios de sol do dia começaram a entrar pelas três barras daquela janela quadrada há trinta pés de altura.

Dava para se ouvir o som das ondas do mar batendo na parede da cela.

Sorria, ele sempre sorria, não importava a situação.

Os dias eram sempre iguais nas paredes daquela cela metálica de cinco jardas quadradas, mas ele sabia que aquele dia era diferente.

Todos os dias, aquele senhor se servia de um prato de curry, arroz ou lampreia. Pela manhã, tinha pão e, quando os guardas estavam de bom humor, tinha ovo ou bacon.

Seus cabelos, antes curtos e bem aparados, ao estilo inglês, agora estavam longos, ressaltando ainda mais suas feições asiáticas. Sua pele antes rosada, ficou branca, quase cinza com os anos no cárcere.

Os tempos na prisão mudam muito uma pessoa, ele sorriu pensando nisso.

De mente, não mudou nada, era como se aqueles anos fossem horas, mas fisicamente falando… seu corpo era de carne e osso como de qualquer um e tinha suas necessidades.

Havia uma latrina na cela que lhe permitia um pouco de conforto sanitário.

Usar magia é um delito? Para ele sim.

Haviam celas mais embaixo onde ele estava, onde traidores e invasores eram postos. Eram as celas de sal. Nelas, as marés cresciam até afogar o prisioneiro e o que restava depois era o sal e cálcio dos ossos, por isso eram celas de sal.

Felizmente não estava lá, mas estava muito perto.

Podia escapar? Claro que sim! Sua magia era quase ilimitada e pra quem já fez coisas tão fantásticas como atravessar dimensões e viver mil vidas em uma o que era aquela prisão?

O problema era: a palavra.

Por mais que pudesse pintar e bordar com seus poderes, isso não significa que podia fazer coisas como adulterar a história ou a realidade sem ninguém perceber.

A sua realidade agora era aquela. Se ele quisesse acabar com aquilo, havia muitos outros dispostos a impedi-lo.

Seja mago ou não, a palavra de uma alma vale muito. Dera sua palavra que se entregaria e aceitaria o exílio em Gibraltar.

E estava cumprindo.

Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, a porta de aço da cela se abriu.

Kero e Yue foram jogados com tudo dentro da cela pelos guardas.

– Vocês também por aqui, pessoal?

– Desculpa, Clow, a gente não conseguiu proteger as Cartas! – Disse o leão dourado.

Diante do roubo das suas preciosas cartas, Clow apenas sorriu, nem estressado ficou:

– Tudo bem… eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer…

II

Há alguns metros dali, numa sala no topo do rochedo, olhando pela janela do escritório, Um homem observa o sol que nascia.

Era o mesmo homem com chapéu de plumas e detalhes dourados na farda vermelha e uma espada embainhada na calça branca que apareceu diante de Josep e Carles há três dias atrás.

Tinha cabelos grisalhos e rugas, gordo e sem barba.

A porta bate.

– Entra! – Disse um senhor grisalho que estava.

– Coronel MacDonald! – Era um jovem rapaz que lhe batia continência.

– Capitão Firth, conseguiu alguma coisa?

O capitão Firth era um jovem rapaz magro com rosto magro, sem barba, olhos verdes e cabelos pretos lisos penteados para o lado. Era o subencarregado de tudo o que acontecia naquela base militar e responsável por tudo o que acontecia nela.

– Com o Kerberos e o Yue não, interroguei a noite inteira e parece que não sabem de nada mesmo…

– Não sabem, é? Vamos jogar eles nas celas de sal e aí vamos ver se não sabem de nada mesmo!

– Eu já cuidei disso, coronel, deixei eles com o Clow pra ver que a gente não tá de brincadeira!

– Você mostrou pra eles o corpo do maldito bandoleiro?

– Mostrei e nenhum sinal de que conheciam ele. Perguntei até mesmo se tramavam a fuga do Clow e nenhum sinal de mentira!

O coronel MacDonald ficou angustiado com a resposta e deu um soco na mesa:

– Mas que droga, Firth! Isso é uma violação da nossa soberania!

– Isso não é tão ruim assim, Coronel! Pensa! A gente pode se livrar de um problema! Em Londres, no Parlamento, nem sabem disso! É mais ilegal manter ele preso aqui só porque a raça dele quer!

– E a raça dele vem atrás da gente querer saber dele! Você não sabe o que é isso, Firth!

O Coronel MacDonald sentou-se, estafado e cansado.

– Conseguiu alguma pista do bandoleiro antes de ele morrer?

– Sim. O maldito espanhol disse que era de Germans Sabats. Girona. Isso fica no nordeste da Espanha. Meus informantes me disseram que a cidade inteira tá nas mãos dos austracistas, os mesmos que a gente armou há alguns anos, Coronel.

O coronel MacDonald estranhou:

– Os austríacos estão por trás disso?

– Não, parecem que agem por conta própria agora. O arquiduque virou imperador e deixou toda a merda que fizeram na Catalunha pros espanhóis limparem. Agora tem outro doido lá gastando o resto da munição que a gente deu.

– Hum, então eles ainda lutam pelo quê?

– Lutam pela "independência", Senhor.

– Independência? Podem ganhar?

– Não. Os Espanhóis já retomaram Lleida ontem com facilidade e é questão de meses pra tomarem o resto.

– Firth, você percebe o perigo disso? Se usarem essas "Cartas Clow" nessa guerra pra reverter essa desvantagem, vão descobrir que essas cartas vieram daqui e só Deus sabe o que vai acontecer depois! A gente não pode deixar essas cartas nas mãos desses rebeldes, Firth!

– E como a gente vai atrás delas, Coronel? Não temos nada a nossa disposição capaz de sentir elas, saber onde elas estão e…

– Temos sim!

– Coronel, não me diga que…

– Eu já estive pensando nisso há tempos, Capitão! Eu assumo a responsabilidade.

III

Praias de Gibraltar.

Já era uma da tarde e o sol brilhava sobre as areias do rochedo, transformando os grãozinhos da praia em cristais de vidro.

As ondas do mar estavam misteriosamente calmas para uma tarde agitada de vento, mas o céu estava azul e limpo o bastante para que não tivesse tempestade pelos próximos dias no mar.

Do outro lado do rochedo, a costa marroquina era fácil de ser vista e estava muito convidativa.

Era Clow quem estava olhando para aquele mar azul tranquilo, aquela costa marroquina. Ao seu lado estavam Kero e Yue, em suas formas verdadeiras.

– Cabelo longo ainda, Mr. Clow? O senhor sempre gostou dos seus cabelos curtos…

– Coronel… Como o senhor disse, a prisão muda muito um homem.

– Eu vejo… nem mesmo o gibão quis usar; ainda continua com essa capa preta velha e essa roupa chinesa?

– Ela lembra a minha mãe…

Clow e o Coronel MacDonald se permitiram um riso breve. O capitão Firth, que estava ao lado, não estava tão otimista assim.

O coronel tossiu e ficou sério de novo:

– Você entende, senhor Clow, a situação em que a gente se encontra? – Perguntou o Coronel MacDonald, atrás deles.

– Perfeitamente, Mylord; as cartas Clow são tão parte de mim quanto dos senhores, quanto do reino.

Sorria.

O capitão Firth criticou:

– Não ria pra gente com tanta facilidade! Os seus malditos guardiões era quem devia proteger as cartas do perigo; e o que eles fizeram? Deixaram elas escaparem! Isso sim! O senhor merecia uma cela de sal, Mr. Clow, isso sim! Isso só dá mais trabalho pra gente!

– Basta Capitão! Eu acho que o senhor Clow conhece os riscos, vai ser pior para o senhor do que para mim.

– Perfeitamente pior, mylord!

Clow continuou a sorrir, agora com preocupação.

Atrás do Coronel MacDonald e do Capitão Firth, havia uma fileira de soldados da infantaria britânica que guardava a parte sul do rochedo, preparados, se necessário, para conter o mago ou seus guardiões ali mesmo com tiros de fuzil.

– Coronel, eu insisto que a gente fique com um deles como refém! Que garantias que a gente vai ter que Mr. Clow vai trazer as cartas pra gente?

O Coronel deu um rosário de explicações:

– As mesmas garantias de que ele sabe que essa operação é ilegal, que a sua saída da prisão é ilegal, os parceiros dele nunca iam autorizar isso, ele já pensou nos custos humanos dessa operação!

"Se o Rei da Espanha descobrir essas cartas, ele vai enviar uma segunda armada invencível para as terras de sua majestade!

"Vamos ser responsabilizados e estamos perdidos! Fomos nós que deixamos as cartas escaparem! Quer ficar pendurado no ar numa gaiola, capitão, nu e ressecando em Cambridge?

– Não, Coronel!

– Exato! Nem eu, mas com o senhor Clow sendo, digamos "dispensados" por nós, ele está por sua conta e risco. Se ele for encontrado por alguém por aí, ele fugiu da prisão e levou as cartas; a gente sabe que ele pode fazer isso. E estamos limpos! Ok?

– Ok!

"No final é sempre eu que me ferro! Quem manda ter poderes mágicos? Eles se acham muito espertos…", pensou.

– Agora vem o difícil…

O coronel MacDonald tirou do bolso uma chave e entregou para Clow.

Ela era dourada e tinha um sol na ponta.

Era o báculo padrão de Clow que desde sua prisão estava nas mãos do Coronel.

– Aqui, Mr. Clow. Se você tiver sucesso, eu tento te tirar daqui com um perdão real junto aos seus parceiros, mas se você falhar, bem, a culpa é sua! Vejo o senhor quando isso tudo acabar, ok?

– Como o senhor desejar, mylord.

– Qualquer coisa, eu nunca vi você.

Então Clow segurou a chave em suas mãos e ela brilhou como um pequeno sol em sua mão, ofuscando a visão de todos e até a própria luz do dia.

A chave se tornou um báculo enorme dourado com um sol gigantesco de raios desiguais nas mãos de Clow.

Clow montou em Kero, em sua forma verdadeira e saiu voando pelos ares junto com Yue, arrastado os chapéus dos oficiais e soldados com as correntes de ar que criou com o voo.

IV

Nas costas de Gibraltar, enquanto o Coronel MacDonald olhava o último vôo de Clow e suas criaturas, o capitão Firth perguntou ao Coronel, irritado:

– Vai deixar eles escaparem mesmo, Coronel, depois de ficar tão preocupado?

– Você sabe que não, Capitão, Você bem sabe que não! Eu tenho certeza que Mr. Clow tem algum dispositivo pra encontrar as cartas, eu não acredito que ele tenha criado as cartas sem uma coisa dessas! E outra: quando ele se encontrar com elas, a gente vai ser passado pra trás! Fica vendo! Assim que descobrir qual é esse dispositivo, prenda-o, Capitão!

O capitão Firth bateu continência e chamou consigo todos os soldados britânicos que viram o voo de Clow.

Continua…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

A Capitã

Setcases, frontera Catalunya-França

5 de agosto de 1714

I

A viagem de Neus e sua companhia até Setcases durou 2 dias.

Eles, a companhia de Neus, fizeram breves paradas por Vic e Ripoll no caminho para repor energia, suprimentos e dormir.

Na manhã do terceiro dia, eles saíram de Camprodon e seguiram pela margem do rio Ter até alcançar Setcases.

Quanto mais avançavam, mais eles subiam a planície e se aproximavam das montanhas nevadas dos Pirineus.

Nesse ponto da viagem, a correnteza do rio Ter ficou mais forte, o ar, mais frio e os ventos, mais turbulentos.

Por causa disso, tiveram que vestir casações grossos cor de vinho para montanhas.

Tudo isso foi arranjado por um regimento de Miquelets da cidade de Llanars que os aguardava há um tempo.

Por fim, chegaram em Setcases às oito da manhã.

Na entrada da cidade, onde a corrente do rio Vall-Llobre se encontra com o Rio Ter, havia uma árvore.

A companhia avançou montanha adentro, mas Neus parou quando viu a árvore e se lembrou de um fato vivido há um mês.

_Era noite._

_A estrela vespertina desaparecia com o sol e as outras estrelas no céu começavam a aparecer._

_Um vento fresco de começo de verão soprava das montanhas._

_Na árvore, deitados na grama, ouvindo os sons dos dois rios se juntando próximo deles, um casal unia seus lábios e grudava seus corpos._

_Ela, com roupas de camponesa, usando uma saia que raramente usava. _

_Ele, com uniforme de mensageiro terminando um dia de serviço._

_Havia um cavalo que o rapaz usava para seu serviço de mensageiro amarrado na árvore.._

_Depois de um tempo sem querer se desgrudarem, soltaram seus lábios e ficaram contemplando as estrelas no céu, abraçados._

_Eram Neus e Gerard._

_Os dois eram namorados há três anos e faziam planos para se casarem logo depois do fim da guerra._

_Neus estava na cidade entregando um carregamento de melancias. Gerard soube e passou por lá para ver a namorada._

– _Seu bobo! Eu ia voltar pra casa daqui há dois dias! Por que não me esperou lá?_

– _Neus, eu não posso voltar pra Sabadell agora, eu precisava falar com você sobre isso!_

– _O que foi? – Neus ficou preocupada._

– _Por causa da guerra, as rotas de mensagens vão começar a se fechar, os miquelets tão ocupando as estradas e barrando qualquer um que vem ou vai de fora da Catalunya, eu só pude passar porque eu sou catalão... _

– _Desembucha, Gerard!_

_Com semblante triste, ele confessou:_

– _Eu não vou poder ir e voltar pra Barcelona vindo de Madrid como eu fazia antes… Eu vou ter que ficar em Madrid, meu bem, até o fim da guerra…_

– _É o que? – Neus levantou-se da grama como aquilo fosse uma afronta contra si. – Como assim você vai ficar em Madrid até o fim da guerra? Isso pode durar anos pra se resolver, Gerard!_

– _As tropas do rei já estão se concentrando em Saragoça e muitas outras estão subindo de Valência; os valencianos aceitaram o acordo com o Rei… _

– _Eles tão achando que vai ser fácil conquistar Lleida? Eu já vi a cidade, Gerard, os portões são inexpugnáveis!_

– _Amor… – Gerard segurou o rosto de Neus e deu um beijo longo nela. – Me dá dois meses… _

– _Dois meses?_

– _Sim, dois meses; eu sei que você é impaciente, mas me dá esse tempo! Eu preciso, tá? Meu pai tá em Madrid, tá doido de preocupação, você sabe como ele é e depois de eu falar com ele, eu arranjo um plano pra gente… tá certo?_

_O casal ficou em silêncio por um tempo. _

– _Dois meses, né amor? Então em setembro a gente se vê… _

– _Sim, lá pro dia 15 acho que dá…Me espera! Vou ir pra Valência e vou pegar um navio até Tarragona… _

– _Por que Tarragona?_

– _É uma das únicas cidades da Catalunya onde os navios de outras partes da Espanha estão autorizados a ir… A marinha controla o porto por lá, não os miquelets… _

– _Tarragona… tá certo então… até lá o povo de lá vai precisar de melancias e eu vou ir lá pra entregar… _

_Gerard se levantou da grama e tornou a selar seu cavalo, dessa vez para partir. _

_Os dois estavam chateados, mas Neus estava mais chateada ainda._

– _E o que eu vou fazer até lá, seu bobo? _

_Neus segurou tolamente a camisa azul marinho de Gerard, tentando impedi-lo, _

_Nessa hora, um fio vermelho de luz cruzou os céus de Setcases como um cometa e foi parar atrás dos Pirineus. _

_Neus não gostou daquele cometa com rastro cor de sangue rasgando o céu escuro._

_Gerard pousou os olhos no fenômeno e ficou olhando-o atentamente._

– _Tá vendo aquilo?_

– _Sei… _

– _Pensa que aquilo é um dragão! Se lembra daquela história que eu te disse sobre São Jorge, nosso padroeiro? Quando a gente precisa, eles caem do céu como aquele cometa pra proteger a gente._

– _Eu não gosto de dragões, Gerard, só você que gosta!_

– _Faz um esforço, vai!_

– _Dragões são criaturas que cospem fogo, Gerard, e acaba com tudo! Quer que eles acabem com a minha fazenda se eu chamar um deles?_

– _Sua boba! – Gerard começou a beijar Neus e a garota correspondeu. – Por isso que eu te amo!_

– _Eu também… _

_Gerard montou no cavalo e ia pegando a estrada para Lleida quando Neus gritou:_

– _Não vai entrar pro exército, Gerard! Por favor! É contra seu próprio povo que você vai lutar!_

_Gerard não falou nada._

– _Eu que quero ficar longe daquela bagunça!_

_Gerrard cavalgou._

_Neus correu alguns metros e gritou mais uma vez:_

– _Gerard!_

_Mas o grito de Neus não alcançou Gerard. O cavalo já se distanciou o bastante para que sua voz fosse carregada pelo vento e ofuscada pelo farfalhar das árvores._

_Restou a Neus apertar o punho direito fechado contra o coração e olhar o amado partir com uma angústia enorme no peito que descia até a barriga, como uma menina apaixonada das que tanto via em Sabadell e odiava ser uma._

– _Droga, Gerard! Tarragona, né? Dia 15 de setembro, né? Você me paga!_

– Neus! Neus!

Um grito fez Neus se desfazer de sua nuvem de recordações e voltar para a realidade.

Em sua frente via o fim da fila de sua companhia de coronelas e ao seu lado, o Irmão Pau berrava em seu ouvindo:

– Que é?

– Quer ficar pra trás mesmo, é? Vamos! Todo mundo já foi e você fica boiando olhando essa árvore idiota!

Neus falou com ternura:

– Não é idiota, Pau… Foi aqui que eu e o Gerard nos vimos pela última vez…

Pau riu da irmã:

– Olha a mocinha apaixonada esperando o namoradinho! Olha! Se lembra da Dolors e aquela cara de choro dela quando o Vicent ficou três meses nas Baleares?

Neus pegou o fuzil das costas e começou a dar coronhadas em Pau. Ele gargalhou mais ainda.

– Você pára com isso, seu moleque! Eu não sou aquela menina idiota! Vamos! Vamos!

II

A companhia viajou algumas horas pelas montanhas.

Ao contrário das planícies, verdes no verão, as montanhas estavam cheias de neve. Era difícil andar e os ventos sopravam mais fortes cada vez que subiam.

– Mana, você sabe pra onde a gente tá indo?

– Pra uma gruta nas montanhas. Segundo o prefeito de Setcases, ele acha que tem tropas espanholas entrando na Catalunya desde a França.

– As mesmas que atacaram Girona?

– Talvez…

– Você vai entrar em guerra contra os Espanhóis, mana, você não queria, né? Agora você me entende? – Pau perguntou em tom provocador.

– Eu tou lutando pelo Gerard, não tou lutando contra a Espanha… Eu só quero saber quem foi o miserável que queimou nossa fazenda!

Pau ficou tão animado com o que a irmã disse que colocou uma bala no fuzil e engatilhou-o para atirar, mas Neus não deixou Pau fazer isso.

Ela segurou o cano do fuzil do irmão e deu uma bronca nele:

– Ficou doido, é? Olha alí! Vai entregar nossa posição.

A companhia inteira parou e se escondeu atrás das rochas.

Nas estradas nevadas, uma carroça de madeira puxada por dois burros apareceu.

Uma lona cobria o que havia dentro, mas pelo volume, parecia que tinha coisa grande.

O homem que a conduzia desceu da carroça e mais dois homens saíram detrás de uma rocha, todos os três cobertos com grossas capas de couro, mas por baixo das capas, dava para ver as botas pretas de soldados.

– Espanhóis!

– Pera aí, Pau! Não vai apontando nada assim!

Neus baixou o fuzil do irmão e o cano da arma bateu na pedra. Como Pau já tinha carregado a arma, o fuzil disparou por acidente e chamou a atenção dos soldados em frente a carroça.

Um deles gritou:

– Coronelas! Retirada! Retirada!

Um dos dois soldados montou na carroça e deu meia volta.

– Fomos descobertos! Em posição! – Ordenou Neus.

Os coronelas acharam por bem atirar nos soldados.

Um dos soldados que estava no burro foi abatido, o outro conseguiu escapar.

Mais e mais soldados com casacos de couro saíram da caverna correndo e, em vez de formarem uma linha de defesa em frente da caverna e atirar de volta, resolveram correr.

Os coronelas atiraram e abateram um ou outro fujão.

Alguns dos soldados de casaco de couro, para se proteger, atirava de volta nos coronelas, mas a maioria resolveu fugir.

– Basta! Eles estão correndo! Não é certo atirar quando não somos atacados! – Ordenou Neus.

– Porque estão fugindo? Eles são muitos! Eles podiam tentar reagir! – Indagou Pau.

– Eu acho que eles estão armando uma emboscada pra gente! Isso sim! Eles estão esperando a gente entrar na caverna pra prender a gente lá! – Disse um dos sargentos coronelas.

– Vai lá saber… – Respondeu Neus. – A gente podia se dividir e ficar aqui pra ver se eles voltam enquanto o outro grupo explora a caverna.

– Tá maluca, Mana! Eles vão fuzilar a gente! Se tiver alguém na caverna? Os que foram primeiro vão voltar pra pegar a gente! Se a gente for atrás dos fujões, os que estiverem na caverna vão prensar a gente nessas estradas de neve.

As bochechas de Neus se encheram de ar.

– E quem foi o gênio que queria atirar logo de começo?

Enquanto pensava se entrava ou não, um tiro passou de raspão na cabeça de Neus e derrubou seu chapéu de três abas no chão de neve.

Era um dos soldados de casacão que havia ficado.

Ele tinha duas pistolas na mão e atirou na direção dos coronelas.

Um, dois, três, quatro coronelas da companhia de Neus foram morrendo em seguida.

Neus e Pau se esconderam na rocha e atiraram no soldado.

Os tiros atravessavam o casaco de couro e revelava detalhes da farda vermelha como sangue que ele usava, mas não o feriam.

Mais e mais coronelas morriam. A cifra chegou a dez homens mortos na neve.

– Baixar armas!

– Mana, ele não morre com tiro! Ele tá vindo e continua atirando!

– Eu tou vendo que isso é trabalho pras cartas Clow…

A chave do lacre com cabeça de pássaro estava no pescoço de Neus. Ela tocou no chave e recitou:

– Cartas criadas pelo mago Clow, abandonem essa velha forma e venha servir à sua nova dona! Em nome de Neus Artells!

A chave se transformou em espada e Neus sacou uma carta do livro:

– Tiro!

Neus apontou a espada contra o soldado, ela disparou tiros de luz. O soldado recebeu tiros e cambaleou. Deu mais um tiro e mais outro e o soldado caiu, mas não morreu.

Os coronelas sobreviventes correram até ele e o cercaram.

Pau chutou as pistolas que ele usava para longe, para evitar que ele pegasse de novo.

– Como um cara desse causou tantas perdas pra gente! Droga!

Neus se agachou até o soldado e perguntou:

– Quem é você? Você é espanhol?

O soldado agonizando respondeu em castelhano:

– Vete a la mierda, cabrones!

– Tinha que ser um puto espanhol! – Disse Pau.

– Quem diabos é você? Você usa magia?

O soldado cuspiu sangue na cara de Neus e morreu.

Pau chutou o corpo do homem até derrubá-lo no barranco.

– Pára com isso, Pau! Você chutou no barranco a última chance de saber quem ele era… vamos! Eu protejo todo mundo!

Os coronelas obedeceram e entraram na caverna.

"Mas pelo menos eu sei que eu tou no caminho certo…" – Pensou a sardenta.

III

Na caverna, as tropas de Neus revistaram as paredes e túneis da caverna em busca de mais soldados espanhóis escondidos.

As paredes da caverna eram úmidas e frias e parecia que dentro da caverna era mais frio do que fora da caverna.

Haviam tochas nas primeiras paredes a cada cinco metros, mas, a medida que avançavam, as tochas ficavam mais distantes umas das outras e o túnel ficava mais escuro.

Em poucos metros, encontraram as primeiras bifurcações e descobriram que aquilo tudo era uma rede complexa de túneis.

– Acho que é melhor dividir metade, metade para cada lado…

– E arriscar perder outra metade numa outra divisão? Não! Vai um e os outros 39 continuam. Se ele encontrar um caminho sem volta ou encontrar alguém é só voltar pra trás e ele pode sair ou continuar com a gente na outra bifurcação, mana!

– E se tiver mais e mais bifurcações, gênio? O exército pode estar em qualquer túnel! E se todo o exército estiver concentrado em um só ponto e atacar nosso único soldado?

– Então é melhor a gente escolher um caminho só e ir todo mundo junto… vai demorar mais, mas acho que essas cavernas não são muito grandes e com certeza tem muitos caminhos sem saída por aqui…

– Da mesma forma que também tem caminhos muito longos por aqui! É que nem túnel de formigueiro! Acho melhor a gente voltar e esperar…

– E ser encurralado lá fora?

Enquanto Neus e Pau discutiam, um coronela interveio:

– Permissão, Capitã, Sargento! Acho que todo mundo aqui sabe onde se meteu quando a gente escolheu esse caminho! Acho que é melhor a opção do Sargento Pau de ir um por um caminho e os outros vão pelos demais! Se morrermos ou encontrarmos um inimigo, vamos ter certeza de ir pro inferno com o fuzil descarregado!

Neus e Pau olharam-se e concordaram com o plano, a muito contragosto de Neus.

IV

À medida que avançavam, mais e mais bifurcações eram encontradas e mais coronelas partiam em sua aventura solitária pelos túneis até o ponto em que só restaram Neus e Pau:

– Vamos continuar juntos, mana! Não vamos nos dividir não!

– Eu fico pensando se isso não é uma estratégia do inimigo…

Os irmãos continuaram avançando e só o pior aconteceu dali em diante.

Os túneis se tornavam mais e mais largos e longos e pareciam não ter fim. Os dois se cansaram e o suprimento havia acabado. A luz das tochas também acabou e Neus precisou sacar a carta "Brilho" para iluminar a escuridão. Mais bifurcações apareceram e os irmãos se viram diante da escolha por um e rejeitar os outros.

Os primeiros gritos e tiros foram ouvidos longe de onde eles estavam.

– Tá ouvindo, mana? Bem que você falou! Os malditos espanhóis atraíram a gente pra caverna pra nos dividir e nos massacrar! Ah, eu não vou morrer com um fuzil descarregado não! – Pau pegou o fuzil e colocou balas neles.

– Calma, Pau, não fica assim tão nervoso! Eu protejo a gente! – Neus sacou as cartas "Escudo" e "espada" do livro.

– Mana, você já tá usando a carta "brilho", vai usar a carta espada e escudo ao mesmo tempo mesmo? Três cartas?

– Eu tenho que tentar, Pau, eu tenho que tentar...

Neus jogou as cartas no ar e a espada e o escudo apareceram nas suas mãos e braços. Uma esfera azul transparente envolveu o irmão.

– Puxa, Neus, né que deu certo! – Disse Pau, excitado.

Neus sorriu também, mas logo o sorriso desapareceu.

– Tá ouvindo isso, Pau?

– O que?

– Tem uma cachoeira logo alí! Vamos, vamos!

Orientada pelo som das águas, Neus escolheu um caminho e Pau seguiu a irmã.

V

Neus e Pau chegaram até uma gruta.

Na gruta, havia uma luz que descia desde o alto dos Pirineus e iluminava a câmara.

A luz revelou uma pequena lagoa que havia no centro dela e a cachoeira de onde vinha o som das águas, há uns dez metros de altura.

– É aqui, Pau! A nascente do rio Ter!

– Que sorte ver ela! Vai ser mais sorte a gente sair daqui! Você não acha estranho, mana?

– Estranho o que?

– A gente não encontrou caixas, armas, redes, sacos, nada que indica que havia alguém aqui nessas cavernas e o pior é que tinha gente, tinha soldados!

– Será que eles não estão em outro túnel?

– Deve ser…

Atrás deles, passos foram ouvidos.

Os dois se voltaram com armas em punho.

– Pare ou eu atiro!

– Baixa, Pau, é um dos nossos!

Era um coronela.

O homem correu tanto que se agachou para respirar um pouco. Estava exausto e suado.

– Peraí, você é o Sargento Andreu, de Girona, não é?

– Sargento Andreu? Você é o soldado que ajudou o Josep Puigdemont a fugir de Girona quando começou o incêndio, não é?

– Sou eu mesmo, Capitã!

– Que honra ter alguém como o senhor aqui! Como chegou até aqui?

– O presidente em pessoa mandou ajudá-los, mas parece que vocês já se adiantaram, eu já estava a caminho quando me falaram que vocês entraram aqui…

– E os espanhóis, Sargento? Não encontrou nenhum pelo caminho não?

– Não capitã, não vi nenhum!

– E os demais coronelas, Andreu? Cadê os outros? Não viu nenhum pelo caminho não quando você entrou aqui? Como achou a gente?

– Sargento Pau, não tem outros… mas o poder mágico de vocês e o uso das cartas Clow dentro dessa caverna tornou fácil meu trabalho…

Neus ficou assustada:

– Como assim não tem outros?

Pau voltou a pegar o fuzil:

– Que trabalho é esse?

Uma arco saiu da manga do casacão vermelho do sargento.

Um escudo vermelho como sangue apareceu no outro braço.

– Não tem outros porque eu matei todo mundo… pois o meu trabalho até aqui foi me infiltrar nos coronelas e enviar toda a informação que eu pude reunir pro meu Interventor… mas eu pude descobrir mais quando eu ajudei a queimar Girona e ouvi falar das "Cartas Clow". Eu achava que era ficção, mas olha elas aqui na minha frente! Totalmente indefesas!

– Maldito!

Pau tentou dar um tiro na cara do Coronela, mas não adiantou.

– Armas humanas não funcionam contra mim, Sargento! Depois que eu acabar com vocês, vou passar pra Major na Ordem num piscar de olhos!

– Bom saber que armas humanas não funcionam!

Neus passou a mãos na lâmina da espada e a carta fogo apareceu, incendiando a espada em suas mãos, sem precisar sacar a carta, só pensar.

Assim que fez isso, o Sargento Andreu começou a brilhar e a farda de coronela queimou em seu corpo e revelou uma armadura vermelha como sangue por baixo dela, o mesmo brilho do cometa que um dia no passado Gerard mostrou para Neus e jurou que ia protegê-la.

"Gerard, que história é essa de dragões que protegem a gente? Esse aqui quer me matar! Matar eu e o Pau!"

– Eu vou enfiar minhas flechas do dragão no meio dos seus corações e enviar a cabeça de vocês como um memorial pra Ordem!

O sargento Andreu disparou três flechas ao mesmo tempo contra Pau.

Pau, projetando círculos mágicos marrons na palma da mão, levantou uma barreira de madeira, mas uma das flechas atravessou a barreira e atingiu seu ombro, causando muita dor.

– Merda!

– Pau! Furou a carta escudo!

Neus partiu para cima do Sargento, mas ele se movia em velocidade muito rápida, se esquivou e atirou contra Neus.

Neus fez um círculo de fogo com a espada e se protegeu das flechas.

Enquanto atirava, Pau criou um enorme círculo mágico no ar e várias estacas de madeira saíram de lá. Elas atingiram o Sargento Andreu, mas não causaram dano aparente nele.

– Com o poder do Dragão, nem mesmo magia pode me atingir!

– Mas isso pode, como acertou o outro lá fora!

Neus alcançou o Sargento Andreu e deu uma espadada em seu braço do escudo. O braço caiu no chão.

– Não pode ser…

– É sim!

Pau apareceu com tudo com uma estaca de madeira na mão e tentou espetar o Sargento Andreu pela barriga, mas isso só arrastou o sargento para a parede.

– Você acha que consegue vencer a ordem com sua magiazinha, pequeno Pau?

Quando Pau menos esperava, o Sargento Andreu tinha um arco apontado para a cabeça dele com três flechas que ele atiraria a queima roupa.

– Pau!

Neus estava longe demais para impedir.

– Através!

– O que?

Neus sacou a carta "através" de uma ponta da gruta e reapareceu na outra ponta da gruta, ao lado de Pau.

A espada flamejante estava em suas mãos.

Ela cortou braços, tronco e armadura do Sargento Andreu com um golpe só.

O Sargento Andreu caiu só com o tronco no chão, desmembrado e esquartejado como um animal no matadouro, com os membros espalhados pela gruta.

– Mana!

– Pau!

Os irmãos se abraçaram, chorando, mas logo se separaram assim que o Sargento Andreu mostrou que ainda estava vivo:

– Então esse é o fim… mas não pense que isso acaba aqui pra vocês… Esse é apenas o começo… Eu sou apenas um sargento da Ordem, mas será que vocês vão ser capazes de enfrentar nosso Interventor? Enviando informações para o Mestre Enric…

– Quem é esse interventor? Quem é mestre Enric?

– Uma vez da ordem, sempre da ordem… Apenas descansamos quando a missão chega no fim… Nunca descansando, sempre procurando, por quaisquer meios possíveis,

sem qualquer hesitação, chegar aos nossos fins... Contra tudo, contra todos… Essa é a Ordem!

Uma espécie de jóia cor de rubi saiu da testa do Sargento e voou pela caverna até a fresta por onde passava a luz que iluminava aquela gruta.

– Foi você quem queimou Girona, né?

– Eu e outros caras que não vou dizer quem são…

Neus encostou a espada no pescoço dele e o Sargento Andreu Sorriu:

– Você vai morrer até saber quem deu a ordem, Capitã!

– Não faz falta, eu vou descobrir até lá…

Neus estava com um semblante sombrio.

Pegou a espada flamejante e cortou com um golpe a cabeça do Sargento.

Continua…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Aquele que manda

I

Terrassa, Catalunya

1 de Abril de 1704

Era uma tarde ensolarada de primavera, céu azul, sem nuvens, com um vento fresco vindo do norte.

A grama estava verdinha e as árvores já estavam se enchendo de flores.

Estavam na fazenda do Velho Oriol.

O velho Oriol Junqueras era um senhor velhinho, moreno, descendente de índios, simpático e muito sorridente, com a parte de cima da cabeça careca.

Era veterano de guerra, a Guerra dos Segadores, um conflito que aconteceu há sessenta anos, na Catalunya.

Por ter sido militar, o Velho Oriol se tornou amigo da família Bernat.

Os Bernat eram uma família que há anos tinha um membro ou no exército ou nas Américas.

O amigo do Velho Oriol Junqueras naquela guerra, Artur Bernat, teve um filho Jordi Bernat que teve um filho, Amadeu Bernat que continuou a carreira militar até atingir a patente de Coronel, se licenciar do exército e ir morar em Madrid..

Os Bernat tinha uma cabeleira castanha e olhos muito azuis claros como o céu, mas Amadeu não tinha barba e seu filho, Gerard Bernat, herdou os cabelos que lhe faltvam.

O menino era muito cabeludo e já começava a ter pelos nos braços mais volumosos que ele, pese a ter só dez anos. Era chamado de "meu pequeno ursinho" pelo pai, mas Gerard não gostava do apelido.

Aproveitando o clima bom, Amadeu levou o filho Gerard para dar um passeio em Terrassa, terra natal da família Bernat e visitar o leal amigo da família de tantas gerações.

Foi debaixo de uma árvore, sentado em cadeiras de balanço, que os três conversaram.

– Gerard, o que você quer ser quando você crescer?

– Eu quero ser um soldado que nem o papai e proteger todo mundo!

Gerard falou sem hesitar, animado. O pai sorriu e o velho Oriol perguntou mais uma vez:

– Ser soldado é uma coisa muito difícil, né? Ter que ficar longe da família, numa terra distante como as Filipinas ou as américas; você já pensou nisso, Gerard?

– Eu sei disso, o papai já ficou um ano no Peru e mandava carta direto pra gente! Eu mal esperava ele voltar! Ele falou que lutou com uns índios e tudo mais…

– E se ele não voltasse, Gerard?

O garoto se calou. Amadeu perguntou com os olhos para Oriol se aquilo não era avançado demais para a idade dele, mas Oriol retrucou com um "tá tudo bem…".

– Eu ia ficar triste… A mamãe ia receber uma medalha de El Rey e do General Urrutia dizendo que ele lutou como um herói…

– Você vê, Amadeu, como o rapaz é esperto!

– Eu preferiria que ele ficasse longe disso!

– Mas ele tem que saber, Homem!

Gerard olhou para o pai silencioso e confuso:

– Saber o que, papai?

Oriol e Amadeu se olharam para ver quem falava primeiro. Amadeu se adiantou:

– Filho, me escuta. Ser soldado é bom, você faz coisas legais, mas tem que tomar decisões difíceis; você sabe que a Catalunya e Valência declararam guerra contra Madrid, não sabe?

– Sei…

– E se você tivesse que lutar contra seus amigos, filho? Pegar em armas contra eles?

Gerard ficou calado, engoliu em seco:

– Seria o mesmo que atirar nos bonecos da prima?

– Não filho. Quando a gente atira em alguém, não dá colocar o enchimento de novo e costurar de volta…

– Então, não tem como mesmo?

Gerard estava com os olhos marejados, quase querendo chorar. Oriol interveio:

– Gerard, meu pequeno ursinho…

– Não me chama assim!

Oriol sorriu:

– Gerard, não fica assim; você sempre vai ter opção do que fazer, você sempre vai dar opção aos outros, agora, o que eles vão decidir, daí já não é mais com você…

Gerard se levantou da cadeira , bateu o pó das calças e olhou, quase chorando, para o pai e para o velho Oriol:

– Eu nunca ia atirar no Santi, no Pere, nem no Pau, nem na Neus! Nunca!

– Filho, se ele apontar uma arma pra você, você vai atirar sim! Ou é você ou é eles!

Gerard berrou um sonoro "não" e saiu correndo colina abaixo.

Parte II

La Pobla de Segur, Catalunya

7 de agosto de 1714

La Pobla de Segur era um pequeno vilarejo nas margens do Rio Noguera Pallaresa que rapidamente virou um inferno de fogo e sangue.

Uma fumaça densa subia da cidade e o rio, antes azul, agora mostrava uma cor vermelho alaranjada.

Muitos corpos de Miquelets flutuavam no rio também, roxos e inchados como as fardas azuis que usavam.

Gerard olhava tudo aquilo com espanto dentro de si:

– Enric; é incrível como a gente não pode te deixar solto por um instante e é isso que você me faz! – Disse, indignado.

Atrás de Gerard, um Miquelet gritou:

– Maleit, Espanyol! Pagarás amb la seva vida! (maldito espanhol! Vai pagar com a vida!)

– No sóc el únic espanyol això! Vosté és molt espanyol també! (Não sou o único espanhol por aqui! Você também é muito espanhol!)

O miquelet não quis ouvir Gerard.

Avançou loucamente com a baioneta do fuzil em mãos contra ele.

Gerard desviou-se do golpe e, com uma adaga que tinha em mãos, rasgou a barriga do Miquelet.

O soldado rebelde caiu na beira do rio.

O rio ganhou tons de vermelho, mas escuro e quente, saído das tripas do Miquelet.

Assim que caiu, o chapéu preto de três abas caiu também, revelando um coque preso debaixo do chapéu..

Era uma mulher.

Sim, uma mulher, logo quando ele pensou que fosse um homem quando a estava enfiando a adaga na barriga dela.

Sentiu um profundo enjoo e náuseas de si quando o coque escondido no chapéu preto de três abas se desfez no solo revelando o sexo do soldado. A farda azul começava a ficar vermelha também.

Se por um lado Gerard se arrependeu, por outro lado, ouvia na cabeça a voz de seu pai que dizia que seria o seu sangue a formar parte daquela paleta sinistra de cores do rio Noguera pallaresa, seria o seu sangue a estar tingindo a armadura vermelho sangue que usava se não tivesse se defendido com aquele golpe de adaga na barriga dela.

"Santi, você vai pagar por cada mulher que você fez vestir de homem só pra lutar nessa sua guerra suja!" – Pensou.

Saíndo das margens do rio, debaixo de uma laranjeira, Gerard viu o corpo de três crianças. Três crianças, um menino e duas meninas, todos mortos, ainda com os brinquedos e uma laranja na na mão.

"Enric! Realmente eu não posso te deixar um minuto sozinho aqui e você já vai fazendo merda!"

Ele também foi criança um dia e ficou muito indignado.

Mas, de certa forma, agora entendia o que o pai lhe disse há dez anos, quando precisaria pegar em armas contra seus amigos de infância.

Pensando naquilo, Gerard lembrou-se de quando um dia, há dez anos, brincou debaixo de uma laranjeira como aquela em Terrassa.

Estavam ele, Pere, Santi, Neus, Pau e o resto da criançada do local, todos muito pequenos ainda para compreender toda a violência que agora causavam.

Uma menina de nome Dolors que sempre os acompanhava queria uma laranja, mas era tão alto que ela não conseguiu alcançar.

Ela pediu a ajuda de Santi.

na época, Santi era um menino franzino que gostava mais de minhocas e insetos do que brincar de correr, construir coisas ou nadar como os outros rapazes da sua idade.

Só pediu a ajuda dele porque ele era o menino que estava mais perto dela naquele momento.

Gerard se lembra quando Santi pegou um graveto e se esforçou, esforçou e se esforçou mas não consegui nada.

Ele, Gerard, viu a cena toda e, num só golpe de pedra, acertou a laranja e deu para a menina.

A menina agradeceu, mas Santi o olhou com muita raiva:

– Era de se esperar do meu rival!

Santi quebrou o graveto com tudo e jogou no chão.

Gerard nunca viu Santi como um rival, os dois eram tão diferentes.

Mas Santi via, desde aquela época, só não sabia agora.

Depois daquilo, Santi foi correndo chorar no colo de Pere. Pere, em seguida , foi tirar satisfações com ele:

– Hey, Pere, Se você quiser ser babá desse bebê chorão o problema é seu! Agora se você quiser me enfrentar como homem, eu tou aqui, tá? Eu quebro a cara dos dois com um golpe só!

Naquela época, ele foi arrogante. Arrogante como um menino que não sabia o que dizia.

Todas as meninas do local viram o desafio que Gerard fez contra Pere e Santi. Elas zombaram de Santi, chamaram-no de chorão e Pere de babá.

Gerard Nunca mais voltou a ver os dois depois daquilo.

O pai de Santi era comerciante em Barcelona e levou o filho em viagens pelo mediterrâneo. Pere foi para Cuba, nas Américas, destino de muitos catalães no novo mundo.

Só Neus e Pau mantiveram o contato com ele durante esse tempo.

– Pere… eu peguei em armas contra meu amigo de infância… Você nunca esteve tão certo, meu pai…

O que era Pere Para ele? Se perguntou.

– Pere virou meu inimigo, nada mais que meu inimigo, só a Neus e o Pau que falavam com ele, eu não!

Mais foi sempre assim?

– Eu cheguei a me despedir do Pere antes de ir pra Madrid com o meu pai, eu pedi desculpas pra ele, mas ele não aceitou; ficou mudo. Só aceitaria as desculpas se eu pedisse pro Santi também.

Nunca teve a chance de falar com Santi. Ele já tinha partido para Veneza com o pai.

As dúvidas voltaram a ocupar sua mente novamente:

– Quem é meu inimigo? Quem é meu amigo? Será que todo mundo que eu conheci em Terrassa tá virando meu inimigo?

Enquanto pensava, ouviu gritos de mulheres vindos de trás da árvore onde as crianças estavam mortas.

Correu e viu dez soldados da Ordem arrastado as mulheres para o meio do mato, atrás das árvores e dos rochedos.

O pior de tudo era que não eram todos homens. Haviam três soldados da Ordem que eram mulheres e participavam daquela barbaridade.

Enric, o homem loiro de olhos azuis que o acompanhava olhava tudo dando risadas, sem interferir.

– Essa deixa por minha conta! – Gritou.

Uma raiva que não soube de onde veio tomou conta de Gerard.

Ele tinha namorada, mãe, primas, tias e irmãs como aquelas mulheres.

Mesmo que muitas delas também fossem namoradas, mães, primas, tias e irmãs dos soldados que ele matou naquela batalha, ele não podia consentir naquilo:

– Hey, Enric, o que você tá fazendo?

Enric fez cara de que não entendeu. Só sorriu.

– Oras, pegando meu espólio de guerra!

– Que pegando espólio de guerra, o quê! Solta eles!

– Que soltar o que? Deixa os caras se divertirem!

– Se divertir? Se divertir com sangue catalão? Com sangue dos seus irmãos?

– Eles são meus irmãos, Gerard? É isso que você pensa? É meu irmão quem mata, atira nas nossas tropas? Quero ver você pegar alguém lá de Teruel que perdeu seus pais e irmãos nas muralhas de Lleida e falar "olha, esse aqui é seu irmão, você tem que respeitar eles"! Vê o que eles vão te responder na sua cara!

Gerard se irritou tanto com a resposta de Enric que pegou a adaga que tinha nas mãos e pressionou o pescoço de Enric com a ponta ela.

Enric trincava os dentes, não de medo, mas de raiva:

– Enric, solta essas mulheres ou eu enfio essa adaga no seu pescoço! Eu não quero saber que merda de ideias podres é essas que você tem, mas quem manda nessa merda aqui sou eu! Enquanto eu mandar nessa merda vai todo mundo fazer o que eu mando! Tá ouvindo?

Enric não respondeu. Olhou ainda mais desafiador para Gerard como se esperasse que ele fizesse isso mesmo

– Entendeu? – Gerard pressionou a adaga com mais força e berrou. Um fio de sangue saiu do pescoço de Enric.

Enric fez um sinal com as mãos e os soldados e as soldados da Ordem liberaram as mulheres.

Todas correram.

– Você não entende nada da Ordem, Gerard, nada! Nem nunca vai entender!

Enric deu uma trombada no ombro de Gerard e se foi.

III

Gerard estava fatigado de toda aquela guerra e nem sequer passou um mês

Já dizia o velho Oriol: "se você quiser controlar o universo, menino, tem que aprender a controlar sua mente e seus desejos!"

Ele não se controlou totalmente quando colocou aquela adaga na garganta de Enric.

Brigar com Enric na frente dos subordinados apenas piorou seu ânimo, afinal, Enric era o Sub Interventor da Ordem na Catalunya e sucessor dele, o segundo em comando.

Não era costume na Ordem nomear alguém mais velho que o Interventor como sub Interventor; sempre foi tradição pegar um discípulo mais novo e ir ensinando aos poucos; mas, naquela época, sentiu que fazia justiça com aquilo.

Enric estava há mais tempo e conhecia a Ordem melhor que ele.

Precisava fazer as pazes com ele, mostrar o quanto ele era importante.

Queria mandá-lo para Girona e reconquistar a cidade mas sem espólios humanos de guerra.

Precisava conversar.

Então, naquela tarde, foi até a tenda onde estava Enric, fora da cidade, no alto isolado de uma colina.

– Enric?

Abriu a porta da tenda e viu um espetáculo grotesco.

Viu um cadáver em cima de uma mesa, cercado de sais, cristais, desenhos, inscrições mágicas e pergaminhos.

Sangue circulava sobre a pele, saída de uma cavidade no peito que continha uma pedra negra cheia de riscos vermelhos.

Escamas estavam enxertadas braços do homem.

Era um homem forte, careca, com braços desproporcionais, típicos de mineiros ou ferreiros. Um dos braços tinha sido trocado por um braço de Jacaré.

O mais engraçado era que ele se mexia quando Enric movia símbolos mágicos dentro de uma tábua cheia de runas ou falava algum comando.

Zigor estava do lado dele vendo tudo, bebendo uma garrafa de rum.

– Já vou nem perguntar o que é isso porque eu tou vendo que não é coisa boa… – Ele tá brincando de ressuscitar os mortos como sempre, essa merda de ressuscitar quem já morreu! – Zigor jogou a garrafa no cadáver ambulante e a garrafa estourou pegando fogo, mas não feriu o corpo do cadáver com o fogo nem com os cacos.

– Enquanto vocês discutem se é coisa boa ou não, vocês dois não entendem nada da Ordem…

– Eu entendo sim, moleque! A ordem sempre recompensou os seus! – respondeu Zigor.

– Exato! Tem muita gente que morreu que ainda não realizou tudo o que queria fazer… o meu papel está sendo meio que… acelerar esse processo todo… entendeu, Zigor, ou você quer que eu explique?

Enric olhou para Zigor provocando.

Zigor ficou irritado:

– Olha, Enric, se você não fosse o sub interventor da Ordem, eu juro que te matava agora mesmo!

O homem de cabelos grisalhos logo saiu daquela tenda de odor macabro.

– Pra que isso, Enric? – Gerard perguntou com indignação nos olhos e no rosto.

– Girona, não? Não é pra lá que eu vou? Os nossos soldados acabaram de me informar…

– Eu não perguntei de Girona, eu perguntei disso!

Assim que Gerard falou, o cadáver se levantou. Mexeu o braço enxertado e olhou ao redor, mas sem parecer ter consciência do que estava fazendo.

Enric continuou:

– O único que conseguiu ressuscitar alguém na ordem foi o Carlos Garaikoetxea… De forma imperfeita, mas depois disso não teve mais ninguém… ninguém! Ele destruiu os pergaminhos com o feitiço que ele usou, dizendo que a Ordem ainda não estava preparada pra atingir esse patamar…

– E ninguém tá pronto pra essas bizarrices mesmo! Nosso poder não é pra ser desperdiçado dessa forma!

– Esse é o problema… A Ordem foi muito tímida até agora… Precisamos de um salto de coragem.

– Coragem?

Gerard colocou as mãos na boca de indignação, mas depois tornou a perguntar:

– Ele consegue lutar sozinho?

– Sim, só preciso colocar uma armadura nele pra testar.

– Excelente… ele vai pra Girona no seu lugar… Você vai pra Seu d'Urgell.

Agora era Enric que estava indignado:

– Seu d'Urgell? Não tem nada lá! A cidade já é nossa!

– Por isso mesmo… Lá você não vai ter chance de matar nenhuma criança ou "pegar" nenhuma mulher como espólio de guerra…

Gerard saiu da tenda sem olhar para trás.

Continua…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

O infiltrado

Málaga, Espanha

10 de Agosto de 1714

Nas ruas de Málaga, Clow, Kero e Yue andavam procurando um restaurante para comer.

Estavam mortos de fome.

Já não usavam as capas mágicas e nem as roupas chinesas.

Clow conseguiu um gibão espanhol para ele e para Yue.

– Essas calças tão muito apertadas, Clow! Essa blusa tá penicando, meu pescoço tá coçando e tá quente por dentro! Por que eu tive que prender o cabelo? – Reclamou Yue, afrouxando um pouco a gola do gibão.

Quem via diria que saía um pouco de fumaça de dentro da vestimenta.

– Vê se cala a boca um pouquinho aí, Yue e colabora com o Clow! Eu também não tou gostando de ficar nadinha dentro desse bolso apertado, tendo que sentir seu perfume doce, tá ouvindo? A gente tem que encontrar as cartas sem chamar a atenção, entendeu? – Disse Kero.

– E porque eu tenho que carregar ele comigo? – Disse Yue, olhando com olhos fechadinhos de desgosto para um Kero na forma de boneco dentro de um bolso do gibão.

Clow apenas sorriu com a discussão dos dois.

A viagem começou com Kero e Yue voando, mas voar a todo instante é cansativo e libera partículas de energia mágica no ar, como uma fogueira libera fumaça.

Eles podiam ser rastreados!

Por causa disso, Clow transformou as roupas que usavam em roupas de pessoas comuns para poderem andar pela Espanha sem serem percebidos, nem mesmo por outros magos.

Depois de tanto andarem, Clow encontrou uma mesa vazia, sentou-se e colocou algumas moedas de ouro nas mãos de um estalajadeiro.

– O prato ficaria pronto em alguns minutos. – O moço disse.

Enquanto esperavam, olhavam o porto de Málaga e o movimento a beira mar.

Málaga era uma cidade muito agitada.

A toda hora, sempre chegava um barco vindo das colônias espanholas nas Américas e outro embarcava de volta.

Barcos vindo e indo de Buenos Aires, Lima, Flórida, Caracas, Havana e até mesmo da oriental Filipinas paravam em Málaga para reabastecer e prosseguir viagem.

Uma fila de gente se estendia no porto vindos de diversas partes da Espanha para tentar a sorte no novo mundo.

Málaga respirava movimiento a todo instante.

As estalagens ficavam cheias, os mercados movimentados e alfaiates e barbeiros estavam repletos de trabalho. Todo dia chegam novidades na cidade, com o Puma vindo do México que estava trancafiado numa jaula e despertava atenção de todo mundo por onde ele passava. Muita gente estava em volta da jaula:

– Clow, você acredita que o Coronel MacDonald vai nos dar o perdão real que ele prometeu? Tou vendo aquele puma ali e não tou gostando nada daquilo! Eu não quero terminar meus dias como ele! – Disse um inquieto Kero.

– Nem eu mesmo confio na minha própria palavra, Kero, as pessoas são inconstantes!

Yue ficou triste ouvindo aquilo:

– Clow, eu sempre disse pra você: vamos fugir! Sair daqui! Fazer uma vida nova em qualquer fim de mundo por aí!

– Eu não sei se eu estou a fim de perder minha liberdade, Yue, e ser um dos magos mais procurados do mundo! Hehe! Não ainda… Eu estou em enorme desvantagem nessa situação toda… – Clow agora ficou profundamente sério. – Mas eu não posso me arriscar a deixar as cartas na mão de qualquer um… elas têm o poder de causar uma tragédia.

– Algum plano, Clow, de ir atrás delas sem usar magia?

– Eu me preparei pra isso há um tempo, Yue…

Clow tirou de dentro de gibão uma tábua de oito pontas que mais parecia uma bússola chinesa:

– Isso aqui é o rashinban; é uma bússola que eu criei logo na fase inicial de criação das cartas só pra encontrar as cartas Clow caso elas se perdessem ou se tornassem violentas durante o processo; se eu colocar elas sobre esse mapa aqui…

Clow tirou um mapa da Espanha de dentro do gibão.

– … Ele vai me indicar onde estão as cartas.

Uma luz azul clara criou uma cúpula no centro do rashinban e um ponto no nordeste do mapa brilhou:

– Aqui. – Clow apontou. – As cartas estão aqui, Blanes, Catalunha. E quem quer que esteja com as cartas já está usando elas e elas estão se movendo pra Barcelona depois de passarem, por Girona…

– Eu já sentia que as cartas já estavam sendo usadas há muito tempo, Clow… – Disse Kero.

Kero e Yue se olharam como se entendessem um ao outro.

Os dois sentiram um arrepio na espinha e congelaram.

– Eu senti a mesma coisa ontem… Usaram as cartas e não foi pouco não… Foram várias cartas… – Disse o anjo prateado.

– Very good, Mr. Clow! Did you found the Clow Cards with this? You can leave the rest with us! (Muito bem, senhor Clow, você encontrou as cartas com isso? Pode deixar o resto com a gente!)

Um homem aplaudia no meio da rua, à uma certa distância.

Era o Capitão Firth.

Por onde ele passava, as pessoas desmaiavam.

Os estalajadeiros caíam das portas das pensões, os vendedores e compradores desmaiavam nas barracas de produtos, os passantes desabavam nas calçadas e até mesmo o pessoal que cercava o Puma caiu um por um à medida que as palavras de Firth saíam de sua boca.

Nem mesmo o estalajadeiro com o prato de paella para Clow foi poupado: assim que saiu para a rua, tombou no chão como se sua alma tivesse sido arrancada do corpo.

Clow se pôs de pé com Yue:

– Capitão Firth! Usando magia no meio de Málaga com vários agentes mágicos espanhóis na alfândega? Que coisa feia! Você pode causar uma guerra com isso, viu?

– Eles não foram um obstáculo para mim… Os espanhóis são tão idiotas…

Atrás de Firth e nas janelas dos prédios daquela rua, diversos soldados britânicos apontavam armas para Clow, prontos para atirar a qualquer instante.

– É muita ousadia mesmo, mylord!

– Nenhuma ousadia é o bastante para prender o senhor, Mr. Clow! Eu sabia que o senhor não ia usar magia por muito tempo, eu sabia que o senhor ia usar sua "arminha secreta" a qualquer hora… bastava esperar!

Nesse instante, Kero pulou com tudo do bolso de Yue e virou o grande leão alado com armadura de jade e orbe vermelha na testa:

– E o nosso perdão real?

– O parlamento mágico vai cuidar do seu perdão real… Assim que prendermos vocês de volta!

Círculos de luz apareceram na palma das mãos de Firth.

O capitão disparou uma rajada de energia contra Kero.

Kero soltou uma bola de fogo contra ele.

Os guardas iam atirar, mas uma esfera negra de energia que soltava raios apareceu na barriga dos soldados britânicos e eles foram desaparecendo um a um.

Clow soltou o braço com tudo e o báculo dourado com um sol na ponta apareceu:

– Clow! Pra onde você levou eles?

– Ora, pra onde? Pra casa, na Escócia! Longe dessa bagunça toda! O senhor devia voltar pra lá também, mylord!

– Não antes de eu acabar com você! – O corpo do capitão brilhou e Clow sentiu que o poder mágico dele aumentou.

– Não ouse me desafiar, Capitão! Por mais forte que o senhor seja, eu estou nessa estrada há mais tempo que o senhor…

– Veremos!

O capitão Firth desapareceu de onde estava e apareceu imediatamente atrás de Clow. Ele pegou o gibão de Clow e os dois re apareceram em cima de um telhado.

Firth disparou contra Clow um monte de vezes com uma varinha que sacou da manga, fazendo a letra xis várias vezes no ar. Clow se defendia dos ataques com o báculo dourado.

– Não vai me atacar, Mr. Clow?

Clow sorriu.

Firth ficou sério.

Atrás dele, Kero e Yue se preparavam para atacar, um com o arco prateado e o outro com uma bola de fogo, mas o ataque atingiu o telhado, porque Firth desapareceu de novo.

Ele aparatou na rua.

– Eu disse: renda-se, Clow! Eu sei o alcance do seu poder mágico! Podemos estender isso aqui pra sempre!

– O senhor quebrou sua palavra quando me atacou, Capitão! Vou continuar com isso até eu ter a minha liberdade de volta! O que acha, mylord?

Firth sorriu:

– Liberdade! Haha! Sabe por que não faz a mínima que o senhor seja livre novamente? Porque eu vi o seu futuro, Mr. Clow! Sou um vidente! Apesar de videntes como nós dois não conseguir ver o nosso próprio futuro, podemos ver os dos outros! E eu vi o do senhor! O senhor vai morrer! O senhor vai morrer velho, exilado, longe da Inglaterra e de qualquer domínio de sua majestade! Numa terra onde falam uma língua diferente de tudo o que eu já vi!

– É assim mesmo que eu pretendia morrer, mylord, fico feliz por saber que vou morrer como eu quero! Mas o senhor não vai morrer como o senhor quer…

– Mas o que o senhor está dizendo?

Nesse instante, uma cimitarra apareceu atrás de Firth.

Ela perfurou a sua costela e atravessou os ossos do seu tronco e de sua coluna com uma facilidade e velocidade espantosa que nenhuma faca de açougueiro inventada até então possuía.

Ele arregalou os olhos e caiu morto no chão.

A cimitarra estava nas mãos de uma mulher.

Ela tinha pele morena, cabelos pretos e lisos como uma índia americana, só que com a pele um pouco mais clara, como um árabe.

A mulher usava uma armadura vermelha como sangue e olhava para Clow, Kero e Yue.

– Impressionante, mylady! Derrotou um dos mais valentes soldados que eu já vi em combate com uma facilidade incrível e possivelmente causou uma guerra de proporções inimagináveis! Nem sequer senti sua presença mágica chegando! Se é que é mylady usa magia, com todo respeito…

A mulher só deu dois tapas com a mão como uma dançarina de flamenco e um círculo mágico feito de luz apareceu no chão.

Suas linhas eram vermelhas como sangue e tinha símbolos mágicos desconhecidos para Clow.

Os símbolos começaram a sair do círculo e prenderam Kero e Yue no chão com linhas de luz vermelhas e brilhantes como sangue. Até Clow foi preso. Quanto mais tentavam sair, mais aqueles barbantes vermelhos se agarravam à eles.

– E eu nem sequer estou sentindo presença mágica dessas coisas! Impressionante! Os espanhóis não são tão idiotas como a gente pensava!

– Clow… eu não queria terminar assim! O que é isso? O que a gente fez! – Chorava Kero.

– A gente foi pisar na casa dos outros com bondade e deu nisso! A gente tinha que ter ido pra Barcelona direto! – Disse Yue, se contorcendo.

– Nosotros no somos tan idiotas, Señor Clow! Muchas gracias! Pero… Tener alguien con un poder mágico tan impresionante aquí en España es un mérito; los britânicos no lo quieren, hay una arma mágica en Cataluña que los separatistas están utilizando en este momento y la arma se llama 'cartas Clow'! Impressionante!

– Eu vejo que a senhora não é uma agente mágica espanhola, mylady, estou certo?

– Não.. mas sei de tudo o que acontece por aqui… inclusive essa invasão! Pensam que vão ficar muito tempo em Gibraltar?

– Que patriótico! Mas quanto a guerra?

– Que guerra? O Senhor Firth e seus homens estavam ilegalmente aqui; temos mais motivos pra começar uma guerra do que eles tem pra alegar o sumiço de um cadáver!

A espanhola deu duas palmas com as mãos e começou a sair raios vermelhos do círculo mágico. Um grito grave e espantoso como o de um animal em agonia saiu dele.

Depois de tantos relâmpagos, o círculo explodiu em uma nuvem de fumaça vermelha e desapareceu.

A espanhola deu mais dois tapas com a mão e a cidade de Málaga voltou ao normal.

Os estalajadeiros se levantavam das portas das pensões, os vendedores e compradores despertavam nas barracas de produtos, agora bagunçados; os passantes batiam, das roupas, a poeira das calçadas e até mesmo o pessoal que cercava o Puma deu um salto de susto, um por um.

O estalajadeiro que levava Paella para Clow viu o prato no chão e não entendeu nada. O cliente não estava mais lá, mas pelo menos as moedas de ouro estavam em seu bolso.

Tudo voltou ao normal como se estivessem estado dentro de um longo pesadelo.

Até o corpo do Capitão Firth desapareceu!

O povo nem sequer entenderam as telhas destruídas no telhado e os cacos na rua, mas tudo estava bem novamente em Málaga.

Continua…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

A libertadora

I

Girona, Catalunya

7 de Agosto de 1714

Noite.

No topo das muralhas de Girona, no corredor das ameias, dois coronelas patrulhavam em sentidos opostos.

Estavam indo de encontro um com o outro.

Um deles era Martí Perarnau.

Um rapaz reservado e calmo, com olhos verdes, cabelos negros, tinha 25 anos e já era pai de uma menina.

O outro, Joaquim Turull, tinha idade para ser pai do primeiro. Era gordinho, bonachão e alto. Tinha 41 anos, cabeleira loira e olhos cinzas, já tinha três filhos homens e uma menina servindo os Miquelets em Barcelona.

Os dois se encontraram e bateram continência.

– Coronela Perarnau! Muralha oeste sem alterações!

– Cabo Turull! Sem alterações!

Sorriram.

Joaquim tirou uma coxinha de frango do bolso do casacão e ofereceu à Martí. O rapaz devorou com voracidade; estava morrendo de fome.

– Hey, Quim, o que você vai fazer quando a guerra acabar?

– Vou pra Barcelona ver minha filha; ela já tá doidinha pra se casar com um rapaz que ela conheceu por lá!

– Em breve eu vou saber o que é isso…

– Só daqui há 20 anos, Martí, só daqui há 20 anos!

Os dois gargalharam. Martí até deixou escapar um pedaço de frango.

De repente, o peito de Joaquim Turull Foi socado por um martelo. Ele caiu muralha abaixo num monte de caixas e feno.

– Quim!

Uma sombra vermelha como sangue apareceu diante dele.

Era alto, moreno, vestido de armadura e tinha um martelo enorme na mão direita:

– Josep? Não pode ser! – Disse, tremendo.

O martelo de Josep atingiu com tudo Martí.

II

Banyoles, Catalunya

8 de agosto de 1714

Era manhã.

Nas margens do lago de banyoles, Neus segurava um toco de madeira com os dedos.

O toco de madeira estava inchado e cheio de água.

As mãos de Neus brilharam em verde e, no toco de madeira, começou a crescer ramos e folhas até que uma hora o toco de madeira estourou e espalhou seiva pelas mãos de Neus e elas pararam de brilhar em verde.

Um pouco da seiva espirrou em seu rosto também.

Sentiu um profundo frio na espinha quando o toco estourou.

Neus estava muito triste.

Os corpos dos soldados da sua companhia de coronelas apareceram flutuando no rio Ter horas depois que saiu da caverna.

Estavam inchados e cheios de água,

Ao menos, foram enterrados como heróis, com salvas de 21 tiros de canhão e tudo.

Foi incapaz de protegê-los, mesmo com as cartas Clow.

E também, nunca tinha matado ninguém.

Ter que cortar a cabeça de um homem de forma cruel enquanto ele falava, ver o sangue escorrendo da garganta, os ossos do pescoço serem serrados facilmente e queimar o corpo depois com a carta "fogo" foi uma coisa que nunca pensou em fazer.

Pau foi quem deu a sugestão.

"A gente tá numa guerra, mana! A gente ia ter que matar alguém uma hora ou outra! Ou a gente ou eles"

Outra notícia nada animadora que recebeu quando chegou em Banyoles foi a morte de Pere e a queda de Lleida para as tropas espanholas.

O corpo dele, curiosamente, foi enviado para Barcelona, todo coberto de sal pra resistir a viagem.

Apesar de não ter sido tão próxima de Pere durante o tempo que ele foi pra Barcelona, Pere sempre foi um bom amigo para ela e para Pau.

Vai deixa saudades nela o jeito dele calado de ser, justo ela que não conseguia segurar a língua.

– Que maldade, Pere, Você não merecia isso! pensou ela.

Pelo testemunho dos sobreviventes, os homens que tomaram Lleida eram soldados de armadura vermelha como sangue imunes a qualquer ataque de arma humana, como balas ou canhões, a mesma armadura usada por Andreu naquelas cavernas frias dos Pirineus.

– Esses caras de armadura vermelha vão ser problema; Que diabos são eles? Por que eu consigo atingir eles com as cartas Clow e o Pau nem sequer fez um arranhão com as estacas dele? Nem um tiro de bala atingiu aquela armadura… Só sei que usam magia nessa guerra… Usam magia contra nós!

Neus, com raiva, jogou o toco de madeira com tudo no lago.

As últimas palavras de Andreu estavam no fundo da sua mente:

"Uma vez da ordem, sempre da ordem… Apenas descansamos quando a missão chega no fim… Nunca descansando, sempre procurando, por quaisquer meios possíveis,

sem qualquer hesitação, chegar aos nossos fins... Contra tudo, contra todos… Essa é a Ordem!"

– Malditos! Não vou deixar que deem mais um passo à frente! Acho que vou ver eles em Lleida antes de voltar pra Barcelona! – Esbravejou Neus para todo mundo ouvir.

Enquanto esbravejava, um cavalo correu até ela.

O cavalo parou abruptamente e o cavaleiro montado nele caiu com tudo no lago.

Neus correu até ele e o cavaleiro sobre o cavalo era seu irmão Pau:

– Neus!

– Calma Pau, o que foi?

– Girona… A Ordem está em Girona! Os mesmos caras que atacaram Lleida! A gente tem que ir atrás deles, mana!

Neus não hesitou.

Tocou no pescoço e a chave do lacre virou automaticamente a espada leve rosa com punhal feito de plumas brancas de uma ave nobre.

Ela tirou de dentro da bolsa que estava ao seu lado o livro das cartas Clow, sacou duas e gritou:

– Alada! Gêmeos!

Asas apareceram nas suas costas e nas de Pau.

Os dois irmãos bateram asas e flutuavam pelos céus.

Neus ainda estava irritada. As asas não batiam tão rápido assim quanto ela queria:

– Droga! Desse jeito eu não vou chegar em Girona antes de destruírem tudo!

Ela tirou mais uma carta do livro:

– Corrida!

Os dois voaram pelos céus mais rápidos que um falcão.

III

Girona, Catalunya

Já era quase meio dia quando avistaram Girona.

As nuvens negras no céu ameaçava chover.

Neus e Pau posaram diante do portão da cidade e ficaram chocados, sem ar.

O portão de Girona não era tão forte assim como o de Lleida, mas parecia que aquele portal imenso foi quebrado com um só golpe, coisa que só um raio podia fazer.

Havia vários coronelas caídos no local, atingidos por um único golpe que em alguns casos destroçou membros de seus corpos.

– Mas que droga é essa! – Disse Pau, espantado.

Gritos de agonia eram escutados dentro da cidade, mas nenhuma casa estava pegando fogo.

– Vamos! – Disseram um ao outro.

Andaram pelas ruas de Girona e os corpos tombados do portão se repetia, agora com mais intensidade.

Alguns estavam semi mortos, esmagados como barata, mas outros ainda faziam um esforço para respirar e andar. Os sobreviventes tentavam ajudar uns aos outros como podia, com palas e ataduras, mas muitos estavam com as mãos, os braços ou as pernas esmagados.

Neus e Pau chegaram perto de um de um grupo de sobreviventes e perguntou:

– Você sabe o que aconteceu com o povo daqui?

– Tá todo mundo… dentro de casa… cof! Ele… só atacou… os coronelas…

– Ele quem?

Os sobreviventes se entreolharam:

– Você acredita em mortos vivos, capitã?

– Mas que bobagem é essa? – Indagou Pau.

– Não é bobagem, sargento… – Continuou outro coronela. – O Josep, o Josep voltou dos mortos e atacou todo mundo!

– Atacou todo mundo? – Perguntou Neus.

Era como se um balde de gelo escorregasse pela coluna de Neus.

Um outro coronela levantou o dedo e apontou para o leste:

– Ele foi pra catedral, capitã! Se a senhora quiser conferir…

– Tomem cuidado, Gente! Uma martelada com a marreta do Josep é capaz de arrancar um braço ou coisa pior…

– Pode deixar!

Sem muitas opções, Neus e Pau correram pelas ruas de Girona e, enquanto corriam, Pau perguntou, por curiosidade:

– Mana, pra que tanta surpresa assim?

– Foi o Josep quem pegou as cartas Clow, Pau! Não dá pra entender isso!

IV

As nuvens negras de chuva no céu ficavam cada vez mais escuras.

Relâmpagos explodiam nos céus.

Das escadarias da Catedral de Girona, Neus e Pau viram um homem de armadura vermelha sentado, com um imenso martelo de ferreiro nas mãos, com o queixo apoiado no cabo.

O homem parecia que pensava.

Ao lado dele, uma criança berrava e gritava desesperada no ouvido dele.

Do outro lado, um homem idoso e várias pessoas tentavam dialogar com o homem de armadura vermelha como sangue. Essas mesmas pessoas seguravam uma mulher pelo braço.

A mulher estava ajoelhada.

O homem de armadura vermelha como sangue não dava atenção para nenhum dos dois.

Neus subiu aos poucos as escadarias da catedral de Girona e viu mais detalhes daquela cena.

O homem de armadura vermelha era careca, moreno e tinha uma cicatriz na cabeça.

A mulher ajoelhada usava camisa de manga longa, vestido, tinha óculos e o cabelo dela era castanho.

– Josep… por favor, poupe a cidade! A gente não tem nada a ver com os crimes da Maria! – Disse uma senhora.

– Vocês não sabiam? – Josep Perguntou.

– A gente sabia, mas… – Disse um homem.

– E não me contaram?

– A gente entrega ela pra você, se assim você quiser, mas deixe nosso povo em paz! Temos pais, mães e filhos que não merecem isso, Josep! Por favor! – Disse um senhor de idade.

– Vocês ainda não entenderam que, se eu quiser, eu posso pulverizar essa cidade inteira com um estalar de dedos e entregar pros espanhóis? Mas eu não vou fazer isso, mesmo eu sendo um nada para todos vocês…

– Josep, você é um herói precioso pra nós! – Disse uma jovem.

– É sério isso? – Josep se levantou – É fascinante ver os desespero na cara de vocês, ver do que ele é capaz… – Com um rápido giro de martelo, Josep martelou o chão ao lado do senhor de idade.

Lascas de pedra voaram por toda a parte e o povo se afastou um pouco de Josep.

– Mas eu não tou afim de ficar causando terror e uma cidade que eu jurei amar, mesmo ela me devolvendo esse amor com traição… eu posso, mas dentro de mim, eu não quero, só quero saber a verdade…

Josep olhou para Maria.

A menina que berrava puxou as peças da armadura:

– Papai, não precisa fazer isso! Eu sou sua filha! Se lembra de mim papai! – A menina estava com o rosto todo contorcido e cheio de catarro e lágrimas e já começava a ficar rouca de tanto gritar. – Papai!

Josep olhou para a menina com o coração cortado:

– Você não é minha filha, Meritxell, nem nunca foi…

– Josep! Me mata logo de uma vez e acaba logo com essa palhaçada! Não sou eu o seu alvo? – Gritava Maria.

– Não, Maria, eu não vou matar você. Isso é fácil demais… Eu só tou testando esse coisa doida que é ter "poderes", as cartas Clow podiam me dar esse poder, mas não me deram, outro me deu… Eu também tou testando outra coisa...

– E que diabos você está testando, Josep?

Josep agitou o martelo mais uma vez e andou em direção à Maria.

– Na bíblia dos cristãos tem uma história interessante sobre duas mães que alegavam que um único filho era delas. O rei de Israel mandou cortar a criança em dois e dar as duas partes do menino pras duas mães… Uma das mães falou "não corte o menino! Pode dar pra ela que eu prefiro que ele fique vivo do que morto!" Foi fácil reconhecer quem era a mãe… mas e o pai? Eu me pergunto? Como dá pra saber quem é o pai?

Josep andou na direção de Meritxell com o martelo na mão, rodando-o:

– Josep! Se você quer saber a verdade mesmo, Meritxell é sua filha! Sua! Ela tem mais a sua cara do que a do Carles! Esse nariz amassado…

– Ela é branca e eu sou filho de pai negro! Ela é branca como o Carles!

– Ela é sua filha! O Carles era um galinha e nunca foi capaz de fazer um filho! Um filho sequer! Mas você, só precisou se deitar uma vez por mês comigo pra fazer ela! E ia fazendo mais ainda, só que eu abortei os outros dois!

Josep ficou com tanta raiva que girou o martelo com mais velocidade. Relâmpagos vermelhos saíam de seu punho e a pequena Meritxell correu pra abraçar as pernas de Josep.

– Papai! Para com isso! Vamos pra casa! Eu sou sua filha!

Josep ficou tocado com o gesto. De abaixou e tocou o rosto lacrimoso da pequena Meritxell com a mão livre.

A menina se acalmou, sentindo as lágrimas serem enxugadas.

Neus correu com tudo e disparou contra a mão dele com a carta "flecha".

Pau meio que rezou e um círculo mágico marrom apareceu debaixo de seus pés.

Seu corpo brilhou em marrom também e Pau tirou uma estaca de madeira da mão e lançou com tudo contra Josep.

Josep foi arremessado contra as paredes da catedral com tudo. Até os blocos da parede racharam. Ele se levantou depois e falou com a pequena:

– Meritxell… Se você for minha filha… Corre pra dentro da igreja e espera o papai até isso aqui acabar, tá bom?

Só de ouvir Josep se referindo a ela como pai fez a pequena se acalmar. Ela engoliu o choro e o catarro de uma vez e correu pra dentro da catedral.

– Vocês, caiam fora daí também! – Gritou Josep

A multidão que agarrava Maria correu, deixando a mulher nas escadas da catedral.

As primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

– Vocês dois são muito ousados… – Disse Josep.

– Você é mais ousado ainda… – Disse Neus.

– É você quem é o Josep Puigdemont, o herói que pegou as Cartas Clow lá de Gibraltar? – Perguntou Pau.

Os três se encararam com armas nas mãos.

– Sim… sou eu…

– Por que? Por que esse terror todo? Justo você que fazia balas de graça pros coronelas de Girona…

– Eu só quero respostas, nada mais. Eu ainda estou me decidindo se eu entrego Girona pros espanhóis ou não!

– E como você vai tomar essa decisão sozinho? – Perguntou Pau.

– Com o meu martelo, rapaz!

Josep, Pau e Neus se afastaram, se encarando.

Os irmãos Artells olhavam o homem de armadura vermelha com desconfiança, não entendendo o que ele queria fazer no final.

–.Mas enquanto isso, eu vejo que essa bolsa de couro tem o livro das cartas, não é?

– Sim! As cartas que você tanto lutou pra conseguir! Por que Josep? Por que a Ordem? Como você voltou a vida? Você não tava morto?

– Sim, eu estava morto, mas agora eu vivo. Eu vivo pelo poder do dragão circulando no meu corpo…

– Poder do Dragão? – perguntou Pau, estranhando.

– Isso mesmo… o poder da Ordem do Dragão… Eu fui revivido porque eu morri com um arrependimento. O arrependimento de servir a Generalitat de Catalunya. Não ter minha casa, meu trabalho, minha vida de volta depois de tantos anos de serviço, tendo que pagar com a minha vida pra isso!

– Você endoideceu, Josep? – Indagou Pau. – Você morreu como um herói! Como assim arrependimento? Você teve seu salário justo!

– Você é só um rapaz, garoto, no meio de uma briga de adultos! Você não conhece minha história pra dizer isso! Vocês vão ter o de vocês quando a Generalitat te colocar cara a cara contra os Espanhóis!

– Eu luto pela minha fazenda! O Santi é o meu amigo!

– Bom que ele é o seu amigo! Testa a amizade dele e chama ele pro campo de batalha!

– Você quis vingança, é? Olha pra onde ela te levou! Ela te destruiu por dentro! Você se perdeu, Josep! – Disse Neus.

– Eu me perdi? – Josep gargalhou – Menina, vamos começar isso de outra forma, qual seu nome?

– Neus… Neus Artells de Sabadell

– Neus Artells de Sabadell, sei… Você é separatista de raiz como eu?

– Não, só quero ir atrás dos caras que queimaram minha fazenda!

– Mas eu sou e meu nome é Pau Artells de Sabadell!

– Ir atrás dos caras que queimaram sua fazenda, muito bem… Neus e Pau… Escutem: a forma como eu fui tratado pela minha esposa e pelo governo do meu país fez que uma parte de mim ficar com tanta raiva de tudo que eu quero destruir isso aos poucos, como vocês querem acabar com os caras que queimaram a fazenda de vocês… Agora me diz: você também não se perdeu por vingança, Neus? Temos muito em comum…

– Não temos não! Foi gente como você que queimou a minha fazenda!

Josep sorriu:

– O que faz sua vingança tão diferente da minha? É a mesma vingança. Você quer usar as cartas Clow pra se vingar da Ordem do Dragão e eu quero usar o poder da Ordem pra me vingar do governo do amigo de vocês! Que coisa, não?

– Então é verdade; Foi a Ordem do Dragão que queimou minha fazenda?

– Pra ser claro, sim, foi a Ordem do Dragão quem queimou Girona, queimou minha casa, minha oficina, queimou tudo o que a gente! É essa maldita Ordem que eu tou usando pra ferrar a Generalitat por igual!

– Então, porque você não se vinga também deles, Josep?

– Porque eu não posso, simples assim… Sou um boneco sob o controle deles... Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta, Neus… O que faz sua vingança tão diferente da minha?

– Nada diferente, Josep, se é isso que você queria ouvir… mas eu não quero destruir o resto da Espanha com as cartas e envolver gente inocente como você tava querendo, como você tá pensando em fazer agora, como você fez com os coronelas! Meu negócio é só com essa Ordem do Dragão!

Josep sorriu:

– Eu nunca falei em destruir a Espanha, eu falei em conquistar a nossa liberdade… minha liberdade; mas antes, eu vou acertar as minhas contas com vocês…

Josep levantou a mão esquerda e Pau flutuou. Josep jogou Pau com tudo contra a parede da catedral como Pau tinha feito com ele antes.

Pau caiu inconsciente:

– Pau! – Neus ficou desesperada.

– Ele está bem. Minhas contas não são com vocês, nem mais com Girona. Minhas contas são com o Santi Castell em Barcelona e depois… eu vejo o que eu faço.

Neus sacou a carta "Espada" e acertou o martelo de Josep.

– Vingança é uma coisa engraçada, não é? Se você está indo pra Barcelona, suas contas vão ser comigo também!

Josep agitou o martelo com tanta força que conseguiu se afastar de Neus. Um raio caiu no martelo e ele ficou eletrificado.

Josep pulou para cima de Neus com uma velocidade espantosa e uma força descomunal que arrastou a garota escadaria abaixo, mas ela não perdeu a postura graças à carta alada que foi ativada bastando Neus precisar dela.

– Tou vendo que você quer brigar, né, Neus! Você é esquentadinha!

– Eu sempre fui assim…

– Eu dei minha vida aos separatistas e não recebi nada em troca, mas tá valendo… Eu tava precisando testar esses poderes que eu ganhei antes de eu rachar a cabeça deles!

– E eu vou dar a minha vida pelo meu irmão e por essa terra, camarada, até eu encontrar os caras que queimaram a minha fazenda!

– Vai ter que passar por cima de mim, primeiro!

Os dois se encaravam. Sorriam. Armas cruzadas.

Neus passou a mão pela lâmina da espada rosa e um fogo cobriu a espada.

Os dois fizeram xis e mais xis no ar golpeando a arma um do outro.

Começou a chover.

Quando Josep achou uma brecha, quase esmagou o braço esquerdo de Neus. mas a carta escudo apareceu de imediato para protegê-la.

Neus empurrou Josep de volta com a carta "Força" e ficou dando golpes de escudo na cara dele.

Neus nem precisava pegar na carta pra chamar o poder dela, bastava que pensasse na carta ou gritasse o nome dela e o poder dela já aparecia.

Josep começou a sangrar. Seus olhos brilhavam em vermelho.

Os dois se afastaram.

Josep girou o martelo com tudo e jogou o raio que tinha pegado dos céus antes e tinha guardado no martelo contra Neus.

O raio foi tão forte que meio que "destruiu" a carta "Escudo".

A Carta "escudo" voltou a ser carta de novo e voltou para as mãos de Neus.

– Droga!

– Fico feliz em saber que As Cartas Clow não resistem a magia da natureza…

Josep voou novamente contra Neus.

"Como ele consegue? Parece que tá voando!"

Josep cortava o ar com o martelo na horizontal e Neus se defendia como podia dos golpes com a espada até que, de repente, Josep conseguiu arrancar a espada das mãos de Neus depois de tantos golpes.

A espada voou e Neus escorregou em uma poça.

Josep avançou com o martelo na mão:

– Você é uma boa garota, Neus! Eu não queimei fazenda nenhuma, minha primeira missão é aqui!

O braço de Josep tremia.

"Ele podia me esmagar! Será que ele tá se segurando pra não me atingir?", pensou.

Aos poucos aquele martelo se aproximava de Neus e ela tentava puxar a espada para a mão como que por telecinese.

"Eu tou perdida se isso me atingir!"

De repente, a pequena Meritxell corre com tudo de dentro da Catedral de Girona, desce as escadas e abraça o pai por trás:

– Papai! Vamos pra casa! Vamos pra casa!

Josep largou o martelo e abraçou a pequena.

Quando fez isso, os olhos de Josep explodiram.

Lágrimas de sangue escorriam de seu rosto e sujaram o cabelo da pequena, mas ela nem se importava.

Neus conseguiu pegar a espada de volta e, hesitante, enfiou a arma nos ombros de Josep.

Um jato de energia saiu do ombro dele

Ela tirou a espada na hora.

Josep soltou Meritxell e abriu os olhos, mostrando a massa disforme que eles viraram.

– Parece que você vai ir atrás deles, Neus! Boa sorte! Parece que Meritxell é minha filha mesmo! Nada para derreter um coração de pai que um abraço de filha...

– Josep, quem foi que fez isso com você? Quem foram os caras que queimaram a minha fazenda?

– Tá bom, eu revelo, cuidado com eles, eles são mais fortes que eu: Enric Miró, Zigor Iñigitz, Nadja Rufián…

Josep se ajoelhou. Meritxell chorou:

– E o mais… forte de todos… Ga, Ge…

Neus arregalou os olhos. Josep não conseguia mais falar e travou na letra "Gê". Ela ficou desesperada e segurou o ferreiro:

– Ga o quê, Josep? Gabriel? Gabriñe?

Josep não falou. Ela temeu e tremeu:

– Gerard?

Josep sorriu. Não conseguia falar mais nada, já estava morto faz tempo.

– Visca Catalunya lliure!

Josep estendeu a mão para ela, sorrindo, sem rancor e vingança alguma, só serenidade na face. Ele quis que aquelas fossem suas últimas palavras. Neus fechou os olhos, apertou a mão dele e disse:

– Visca Catalunya lliure!

Josep Puigdemont finalmente caiu no chão e morreu.

A chuva apertou mais ainda. A farda de Neus ficou encharcada.

A pequena Meritxell chorou mais ainda:

– Papai foi o melhor pai que eu pude desejar.. agora ele já morreu! Ele morreu! Morreu de vez!

Do alto das escadarias, Pau se levantava:

– Você tá bem, mano?

– Sim… só tou com um pouco de dor de cabeça! – Disse Pau, com a mão na cabeça.

Quando Neus ia subir as escadarias para ver o irmão, duas mulheres apareceram, segurando Maria:

– Capitã, Josep Puigdemont é o nosso heroí! Sempre foi! Sempre será!

– Ele era pouco reconhecido, mas a gente agradecia ele por dentro, sabe?

– Agora, vendo que essa coisa toda de magia é de verdade… a gente acredita que os espanhóis roubaram o corpo dele e fizeram alguma bruxaria pra sujar o nome dele!

"Vocês são tão espanholas quanto aqueles que você acusa" – Pensou Neus.

– E ela? O que vão fazer com ela? – Perguntou Neus.

– Capitã, ela é uma bruxa e a responsável maior pelas mortes dos coronelas no portão! Merece ser punida pela República! – Disse um homem mais atrás.

Todos que assistiam Josep nas escadas da catedral voltaram.

– Quem sabe ela não tenha conspirado com os espanhóis pra fazer isso com o Josep?

– Ela nunca gostou dele! Imagina da gente!

Todos fizeram coro e confirmaram as palavras do homem.

–- E o que querem que eu faça?

– Justiça! Justiça! Justiça! – Gritaram todos.

– A senhora é parceira do nosso presidente! Não têm ninguém mais qualificado por aqui!

Neus só queria saber como estava o irmão e curar o corte na cabeça dele. A chuva estava mais forte ainda e estava exausta de tanto usar as Cartas Clow.

Mas ainda tinha energia para mais uma.

Sacou a carta flecha mais uma vez, mas não queria fazer isso.

Olhou para Pau lá em cima e ele fez sim das escadarias.

Olhou para as duas mulheres e elas abaixaram a cabeça de Maria, deixando a nuca exposta. O óculos que usava caiu no chão.

Olhou para Meritxell e ela continuou agarrada ao corpo do pai, chorando, debruçada sobre ele.

– O que você me diz, Maria?

– Eu sou culpada de tudo isso!

– Você não vai nem querer se defender?

– Se você não me matar agora, eles vão me esfolar viva de qualquer forma!

Neus olhou a multidão e eles estavam agressivos, mesmo debaixo de chuva forte.

– Eu só quero que isso tudo acabe! Eu tou cansada de ser humilhada!

Neus encostou o arco na nuca dela e puxou:

– Em nome de Santi Castell, presidente da República Catalã, eu, Capitã Neus Artells, condeno você, Maria José y Nuñez à morte, por adultério, crimes contra os heróis da república, conspiração com a Espanha e outros muitos crimes mais.

Foi tudo muito simples conforme a vontade do povo.

Impelida pela vontade do povo, Neus virou a cabeça e disparou com apenas uma flecha na nuca de Maria.

Continua…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

O conquistador

Tàrrega, Catalunya

11 de Agosto de 1714

I

Amanhecia um céu sem nuvens no interior da Catalunya.

Na praça central de Tàrrega, um quadrado de concreto cercado de prédios de três andares de altura, um grupo de cinco prisioneiros acorrentados nos pulsos eram levados por soldados espanhóis diante de Gerard e Zigor.

Os prisioneiros eram líderes das tropas de miquelets e coronelas da cidade e haviam duas mulheres entre eles.

A líder principal do grupo era uma mulher de nome Carme, o que espantou a todos do exército porque mulheres não iam à guerra. Isso gerou horas de interrogatório questionando se não acobertavam ninguém.

Pelos testemunhos dos moradores, foi confirmado que ela era quem liderava a tropa separatista na cidade.

Era exceção ver mulheres combatendo, principalmente em postos de comando, mas nas tropas de Miquelets e Coronelas de Santi Castell, aquilo era a regra para se ter a independência, a qualquer custo.

Gerard não gostava nada daquilo, mas o pelotão de fuzilamento já estava alinhado e preparado na praça.

Gerard, por cavalheirismo, foi até a mulher para ver se obtinha alguma palavra de arrependimento.

Fez o mesmo outras quatro vezes com os outros líderes da rebelião que preferiram usar seu tempo para xingar o rei e Gerard.

– Alguma última palavra?

– Você pode até cortar a minha cabeça, general, mas nunca, nunca vai calar nossos gritos de independência!

Gerard deu as costas e mandou os soldados se preparar.

Como ele era o comandante, a voz da execução era a dele:

– Em nome de Felipe, terceiro de seu nome, da Casa Bourbon, rei dos catalães, bascos e galegos, eu, General Gerard Bernat, sentencio você, Comissária dos Miquelets Carme Bassa, à morte por ser autora do atentado a bomba que nós sofremos com aquela carroça na entrada cheia de explosivos! Perdemos trinta, trinta soldados nessa brincadeira.

Era fácil matar. Difícil era encarar o peso daquelas mortes.

Foi fácil prender todo mundo, assim como foi em Lleida.

O povo de Tàrrega, em sua maioria, era separatista.

Bastou que ouvissem histórias da queda de Lleida e da vinda dos homens que não podiam morrer baleados para que o povo abrisse as portas da cidade e entregassem os líderes miquelets e coronelas ao exército espanhol sem resistência.

Afinal, o povo de Tàrrega só queria trabalhar e não queria ter casas e preciosas plantações de vinho devastadas como parte da guerra.

As devastações que Enric promovia em La pobla de segur, Tremp, Sort, Llagunes, Castellbó e toda Catalunya norte pesaram na decisão, pois muitos sobreviventes foram para o sul contar o que aconteceu.

O exército espanhol respeitou a vontade do povo de Tàrrega e não repetiu as ações de Enric na cidade.

O mesmo aconteceu com Balaguer, Tortosa, Cervera, Montblanc, Artesa de Segre e Solsona, igualmente poupadas.

Mas outras cidades ainda resistiam aos avanços do exército espanhol e nem sempre a chegada de tropas era bem recebida.

Se não conseguiam combater em campo aberto, eles se rendiam ou recuavam para engrossar a fileira de soldados em Girona ou Barcelona.

Se os combatentes fossem pegos com vida, eram executados sem hesitação.

Diante do prédio da prefeitura de Tárrega, na praça central, uma fila de miquelets e coronelas, sob a mira de fuzis, com as mãos atrás da nuca, conduzidas por soldados do exército espanhol, era levado pela rua central da cidade para os campos lá fora.

Iriam para prisões em Teruel e marchariam meia Catalunya até lá.

Até o prefeito e alguns membros da administração municipal, tava no meio.

Sobre uma tenda gazebo, Gerard e Zigor conversavam com alguns oficiais do exército, até que dispensaram todo mundo e só ficou Gerard e Zigor.

Zigor entornou uma garrafa de rum e Gerard estava com cara de preocupado:

– Você sabe que o General Urrutia mandou a gente fuzilar eles, certo?

– Quem comanda isso aqui sou eu, Zigor!

– Só sei que não vai ter prisão pra todo mundo em Teruel…

– Então que vão pras américas! Já mandei um monte de Montblanc pra Valência e de lá, pra Cuba!

Zigor entornou um gole de rum e mudou de assunto:

– Daonde você tirou aquelas palavras bonitas, garoto, pra tratar bem aqueles filhos da mãe que tentaram matar a gente?

– De um livro que eu e a Neus lia quando a gente era criança; falava de um senhor nobre e leal que tratava todo mundo com justiça e respeito e não gostava de ter que fazer execuções como aquelas que a gente fez hoje de manhã; se ele tinha que fazer, já que ele era o senhor das terras e tinha que fazer justiça, nunca usava um carrasco, preferia usar sua própria espada pra isso; tinha uma frase que ele falava: a mesma voz de onde sai a sentença tem que brandir a espada da execução. A Neus gostava desse tipo de nobreza e lealdade e eu também…

– Isso vale pra aquelas mulheres, garoto? – Perguntou Zigor, provocando.

– Isso tá errado! Lugar de mulher não é pegando em armas!

– Tá errado nada! O lugar delas é onde elas quiserem!

– Eu nunca permitiria que a Neus pegasse em armas por mim!

– Mas elas estão pegando, vai fazer o que? Vai mandar elas pilotarem fogões pra filhos e maridos que nunca mais vão voltar? A guerra tem suas consequências, essas mulheres já devem ter perdido tudo pra tomar uma decisão dessas…

Gerard calou-se e depois voltou a dizer:

– Zigor, já parou pra ver quantas mulheres disfarçadas de soldados a gente já encarou até agora?

– Se eu pensar nisso eu fico doido…

Zigor deu um gole demorado na garrafa de rum antes de continuar:

– Garoto, em campo de batalha, não existe sexo, cada um tá lutando pelo que acha que tá certo; ou são eles ou somos nós, ninguém tá lá por prazer, você entende? A não ser o Enric que acha graça nisso tudo…

Gerard recebeu com desdém a fala de Zigor; o mais velho gargalhou:

– Pensa nisso, garoto, vou falar mais uma vez: essas mulheres tomaram a difícil decisão de pegar em armas e lutarem pelo que acham que é certo, já devem ter perdido os maridos, pais, irmãos ou filhos ou tudo isso ao mesmo tempo e agora resolveram partir pra briga; quantas você vê com essa coragem nos dias de hoje?

– Uma coragem tomada por motivos inúteis que é uma alta traição ao seu próprio país!

– Sim, uma traição, uma traição julgada com toda a sua justiça e nobreza e não por prazer em matar, correto?

– Sim, mas…

– Mas ao mesmo tempo uma prova de coragem, força e ousadia por parte dessas mulheres; você vai negar isso?

– Eu não tenho como negar isso, mas… toda vez que eu vejo uma no campo de batalha, eu penso na Neus e não acho isso certo! Isso tá errado! Pra que isso?

Enquanto falavam de mulheres no campo de batalha, duas mulheres de armaduras vermelhas como sangue desceram ao lado da tenda gazebo onde estava os dois, vindas do céu.

Uma tinha um imenso escudo nas mãos e a outra tinha uma cimitarra numa bainha na cintura.

A mulher que tinha um imenso escudo nas mãos era tão branca, olhos tão cinzas e tinha os cabelos tão loiros, tão galegos e tão curtos que parecia ser transparente.

A outra era morena, feições árabes, cabelos longos até a cintura que parece ter vinda do norte da áfrica ou da arábia.

– Ora, deixa disso, Gerard! O lugar dessas mulheres, traidoras ou não, é onde elas quiserem! Ou vai mandar a gente pilotar fogão também? – Disse a mulher branquíssima.

– O nosso Interventor Gerard nao vive num mundo de igualdades como a gente, Pietra, ele não sabe o que é isso! Muito tempo vivendo com os comuns, e as mulheres comuns são todas umas coitadas! Cruzes!

– Pietra, Nadja! Fazendo uma visitinha? Aceitam rum?

Zigor levantou a garrafa de um e ofereceu um gole para elas

– Deixa pra lá… – Disse Pietra, a mulher galega.

– Eu quero! – Disse Nadja, a árabe.

Zigor tirou uma garrafa de uma caixa que estava na tenda e jogou para Nadja.

Gerard irritou-se vendo as duas:

– Mas que diabos vocês duas fazem aqui?

– Oras! Eu vim ver como vocês estavam; ou você é machista como os comuns, Gerard? – Disse Pietra.

– O que é Machista? – Gerard estava realmente confuso.

Nadja, Pietra e Zigor gargalharam:

– O nosso senhor Gerard não sabe o que é isso, Pietra! Muito tempo entre os comuns!

– Mas se o Gerard precisar da gente para lutar, ele chama, não? Como interventor líder da Ordem é o dever dele, correto?

– Sim, mas eu não chamei vocês aqui, Pietra! Eu já disse que a Catalunya é assunto meu e eu não queria nenhum outro interventor do meu lado!

– Sim, Gerrard, mas o que o Zigor está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Pietra.

Zigor levantou as mãos para o ar como se quisesse dizer para Gerard "tá vendo? elas te pegaram!"

– Eu pedi a ajuda dele por ele ser um veterano da guerra dos segadores, só isso…

– Gerard, eu sou a interventora da Galícia, Pietra Beltrán, uma das três grandes, junto com você, entenda bem! – Dizia Pietra, apertando as bochechas de Gerard. – Você não está sozinho nessa! Você tem a gente! Você pode pedir ajuda quando quiser! Isso não é fraqueza! A Ordem têm que estar unida nesse momento de desafio a nossa soberania que estamos enfrentando...

– E pelo visto o Enric não era o que o senhor esperava, Senhor Gerard…

– Não mesmo… Mas pelo jeito que vocês falam, parece que eu tenho mais um problema além dos separatistas e do Enric, não é?

– Sim, meu senhor, eu quem o diga. – Prosseguiu Nadja. Ontem mesmo eu prendi em Málaga um mago inglês.

– Um mago inglês? Indagou Gerard.

– Sim. Ele tava fugindo de Gibraltar quando eu encontrei ele. Um capitão inglês queria levar ele de volta, mas eu tive que matar o capitão antes de ele conseguir fazer isso e prendi o mago inglês comigo. Levei ele pra Toledo…

– Matar?

– Sim. Ele tava invadindo a gente de Gibraltar pra pegar o Mago inglês que eu peguei…

– Mas que Mago inglês é esse que saiu de Gibraltar? Isso não me soa bem…

– Você se lembra, garoto, daquilo que o Enric falou na sala do trono? Os separatistas estavam atrás de uma arma mágica em Gibraltar; aquele cara que o Enric tava tentando reviver era um dos ladrões! Ele me contou… e, pelos informes do Enric, eles conseguiram a arma… talvez os ingleses tenham mandado esse mago ir atrás da arma que eles mesmo perderam…

– Faz sentido…

– E olha que eu falo pra vocês que deu trabalho prender ele! Ele é muito poderoso! Não é só um mero capacho, senhor Gerard, Zigor! Por isso eu pedi a ajuda da senhora Pietra!

– Será que esse mago não está ajudando os separatistas? Já pensou nisso, Gerard?

– Eu ainda nem tive tempo pra pensar nisso, Pietra, nem recebi os informes do Enric… Mas esse negócio de mago inglês me preocupa… Já me basta uma frente de guerra aqui, agora ter que abrir outra em Gibraltar é o terror! Eu quero saber quem esse mago é! Pietra, você fica no meu lugar e ajuda o Zigor no que precisar! Nadja, vamos!

– Sim, meu senhor!

Nas costas de Gerard e Nadja, asas invisíveis de traços vermelhos apareceram. Eles levantaram alguns metros na atmosfera e Pietra aproveitou para conversar com Gerard:

– Senhor Gerard, o senhor precisa acreditar mais no Enric; ele é o seu sucessor na ordem! Vocês precisam se entender!

– Eu já tentei me entender com o Enric, Nadja, eu tentei, mas acho que ele pensa que isso aqui é diversão, e não é bem assim!

Gerard levantou voo e foi com Nadja até Toledo e as últimas palavras de Enric, na sala do trono, surgiram em sua mente:

"Não só conseguiram como também meu contato em Gibraltar viu tudo em pessoa. Pena que levou um tiro no ombro e morreu. Meu outro contato em Sabadell disse que a arma agora tá nas mãos de uma moça, ela tá indo pra Setcases, nos Pirineus, Majestade, uma moça sardenta e ruivinha."

Continua…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

O fugitivo

Toledo, Espanha

11 de Agosto de 1714

I

Nos céus altos da Espanha, sobre a cidade de Toledo, um palácio se erguia.

Tinha torres e muralhas brancas e os telhados sobre as torres eram cones azuis. O palácio era cercado de nuvens e do azul do céu, como se estivesse sido assentado sobre elas.

Dragões voavam livremente sobre os céus, dando voltas e voltas nas torres brancas do palácio, montados em cavaleiros e cavaleiras do dragão chamados Dragooners.

Esse era o palácio flutuante da Ordem do Dragão. Ele voava livremente sobre território espanhol, mas, no geral, ficava sobre a cidade de Toledo.

A sede das Cortes mágicas espanholas também ficava sobre Toledo, mas apenas membros da Ordem do Dragão ou qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse dentro dele podiam ver o palácio e encontrá-lo.

Em um pátio externo daquele palácio, Nadja e Gerard andavam sobre um tapete vermelho.

Na frente deles, havia uma mulher com lança de prata nas mãos olhava para o lado.

Ela também usava uma armadura vermelha como sangue, tinha cabelos lisos, castanhos curtos e olhos também castanhos.

Ao lado dela, fileiras e mais fileiras de soldados da Ordem do Dragão estavam organizadas em blocos de 10 por dez soldados, totalizando 100 soldados por bloco.

Dava para ver mais de 15 blocos como aquele durante a caminhada dos três.

Além disso, havia soldados que portavam bandeiras, espadas e montavam dragões, todos eles em mais absoluto silêncio e respeito quando Gerard e Nadja passaram.

A mulher de lança subiu em uma plataforma acima do solo e berrou para eles:

– Temos a honra de receber no palácio da Ordem nosso Interventor supremo e senhor absoluto da Ordem do Dragão, General Gerard Bernat!

– A-u! A-u! A-u! – Todos os soldados exclamaram, batendo escudos e lanças no chão.

– Vocês estão prontos para morrerem pelo nosso Império na Catalunha?

Os soldados tornaram a exclamar e bater armas.

– Pois bem! Todo aquele que lutar pelo dragão será revivido pelo sangue do dragão!

Os soldados bradaram alto, em uníssono, com uma só voz.

– Agora vão! Temos trabalho a fazer! Viva El Rey y Viva España!

– Sim, senhora!

Os soldados se dispersaram e saíram em revoada pelos céus, bloco por bloco, de forma organizada, como enxame de abelhas, fazendo muito barulho com as armas em mãos.

Depois que a maioria deles saiu, Gerard se aproximou da mulher:

– Luna, eu disse pra vocês, Luna: eu não quero a Ordem interferindo na Catalunha!

– Don Gerard, essas são tropas que o Enric recomendou que enviássemos! O envio tava atrasado e a chegada desse mago inglês apenas acelerou tudo!

– E o Enric tem mais autoridade do que eu, que sou o Interventor dele?

– Mas El Rey tem e eu falei com ele pessoalmente! Ele autorizou o envio. Ele tá preocupado, Gerard! A Catalunya é importante pra nós, não podemos perder ela!

Gerard gesticulou furioso e não escondeu a irritação:

– Olha, Luna, quando essa guerra acabar, vou acertar contas com todos vocês! Com o Enric, com a Pietra…

– E Don Gerard pretende acertar contas contra o próprio rei da Espanha?

Vendo que a coisa esquentava, Nadja voltou-se para Luna:

– Senhora Luna, o Senhor Gerard está um pouquinho certo! Apesar de ser o procedimento padrão, a gente não tá aqui pra revisar tropas.

Depois, voltou-se para Gerard:

– Senhor Gerard, a senhora Luna está fazendo uma gentileza com o senhor! Quem não gosta de ser bem recebido? Senhor Gerard! Esqueceu que a gente veio aqui pra ver o Inglês? Vamos ver ele primeiro e depois resolvemos essa questão das tropas!

Gerard respirou fundo e falou:

– Tá bom, tá bom! Eu quero falar logo com esse mago e ir embora.

Uma mosca se aproximou de Nadja e ela repeliu-a com a mão direita.

II

Dentro de uma cela, Clow tapava o olho esquerdo com a mão esquerda.

Ele tinha controlado uma mosca para espiar a chegada de Gerard e Nadja no palácio da Ordem e podia ver tudo o que ela via com o olho tapado.

A cela tinha paredes de pedra negra derretida com fogo de dragão, como lembrete aos prisioneiros sobre o destino que os aguardava caso tentassem fugir.

Havia uma pequena janela por onde entrava luz há três metros de altura e uma porta de madeira com uma janelinha com barras de ferro era o único meio de chegar no exterior.

Não dava para usar magia na cela, mas Clow achou um jeito de usar:

– Rapazes, temos companhia! Chegou um peixe grande querendo conversar comigo! Vocês estão preparados?

Kero ficou calado, mas Yue respondeu:

– Eu confio em você, eu sempre acreditei em você!

Yue deu um toque de leve na bochecha de Clow como se estivesse acariciando-a e Clow respondeu, tocando as mãos do guardião:

– Eu nunca vou deixar de acreditar nas suas palavras… só tou com um pouco de medo, Yue.

– Então, Clow, vamos ter que jogar ele de lado e vamos acreditar no futuro.

Os três fizeram sim com a cabeça.

Assim que fizeram isso, um pó cobriu o corpo de Kero e Yue.

Eles ficaram invisíveis.

Um dos guardas da Ordem do Dragão abriu a cela.

Ele estava acompanhado por mais dois guardas, todos armados de lanças e vestidos com armadura vermelha como sangue, um deles com algemas especiais para que Clow não pudesse usar magia.

O primeiro guarda se assustou quando viu a cela sem dois de seus prisioneiros:

– Cadê os outros dois que estavam com você?

– Não sei, milorde, devem ter achado um jeito de escapar dessa cela fajuta de vocês enquanto eu tava dormindo ou enquanto vocês estavam fazendo aquela barulheira toda lá em cima…

– Ora seu!

Os outros dois guardas começaram a bater em Clow com estocadas de lanças, mas um terceiro interveio:

– Vamos parar com isso! Precisamos do prisioneiro inteiro pra interrogatório! deixem que nossos interventores decidam o que fazer com ele! Deem o chamado geral! Aqueles dois não devem ter ido tão longe!

Depois de tanto apanhar, Clow foi algemado nas mãos e nos pés e arrastado pelos guardas até a sala do interrogatório.

III

Sala do interrogatório.

Não era uma sala estreita e apertada cheia de instrumentos de tortura, porque os interventores eram os instrumentos de tortura.

Era uma sala ampla, quadrada, como um galpão gigantesco, quadrado, de cem jardas de largura, comprimento e altura.

A sala era completamente iluminada pela magia das pedras brancas, as mesmas que revestiam as paredes externas do palácio, apesar de não ter nenhuma janela dentro dela, apenas uma porta de metal era a entrada e saída do lugar.

No centro da sala, havia uma mesa de madeira com duas cadeiras, uma de frente para a outra, onde já estavam Clow e Gerard.

Nadja e Luna observavam de longe, próxima à porta.

– Então, é o senhor que é o senhor Clow… muito bem, senhor Clow Reed, eu não estou aqui pra saber dos dois subordinados que estavam com o senhor e acabaram por fugir, eu estou aqui pra saber da arma mágica que os separatistas roubaram de Gibraltar e agora parece que o senhor estava atrás delas…

– Então o senhor é o chefe desse joça toda, milord?

– As perguntas são sobre o Senhor, senhor, Clow, não sobre mim! O senhor não está em posição para questionamentos!

– E tão pouco o senhor, milord, pelo que eu vejo. Se o senhor tá tão interessado em saber que "arma" é essa que os separatistas têm, por que o senhor não vai direto pra Barcelona e pega ela das mãos deles? Se não tiver com eles, tortura eles nessa sala até ter a confissão! O senhor pouparia tempo e pessoal com essas medidas!

– Sou eu quem faz as perguntas aqui!

– Mas o senhor tem nesse palácio poder o suficiente pra isso, não tem? Porque não usar?

Nadja e Luna se encararam com a resposta de Clow para Gerard..

Ele começou a ficar nervoso:

– Senhor Clow, eu estou sendo muito bonzinho com o senhor, bonzinho até demais, quando muitos já me pediam pra usar mais rigor com o senhor…

– E porque não usa? Sua amiga tá doida pra usar! – Clow apontou com os lábios para Luna.

– Eu não acredito em violência.

– Mas elas alí acreditam… A Ordem da qual o senhor faz parte acredita… Viu como conquistaram o México? O Peru? Você não sabia disso, milord? As armaduras que vocês usam são vermelhas como sangue por que? Será que elas se alimentam do sangue derramado por vocês?

Gerard bateu com o punho na mesa. Relâmpagos saíam dele:

– Mas que falha de segurança é essa?

Gerard olhou para Luna e ela gesticulou, pois não sabia o que responder.

Clow gargalhou:

– Como vocês são tão fáceis de entender… Vocês mesmo se destroem e estão uns contra os outros! – Clow aplaudia. – Se vocês fossem mais unidos como nós, ingleses, eu até temo em saber o que podia acontecer! Vocês, Ordem do Dragão, são uma piada!

Luna fazia não com a cabeça ouvindo Clow.

Gerard se irritou tanto que liberou uma pequena descarga elétrica contra Clow, o bastante pra ele tirar a mão da mesa com o susto que ele tomou.

Clow abanou no ar com o choque.

– Tá divertida a piada agora, Senhor Clow?

Clow só deu risada.

– Me diz! Que arma é essa?

Clow ainda gargalhava:

– Sim, agora eu vejo tudo… no dia que você ver essa arma… Você vai se arrepender do dia que nasceu, milord!

Mais uma descarga elétrica atravessou o corpo de Clow.

Gerard ficou tão irritado com as risadas que a descarga foi um pouco mais forte.

O cabelo de Clow ficou branco e seus olhos negros ficaram roxos.

Gerard olhou mais uma vez para Clow e entendeu, sem acreditar, que foi vítima de uma armação.

Puxou o rosto de Clow com tudo e ele se desfez como borracha.

Luna e Pietra ficaram espantadas:

– Esse aí não é o Senhor Clow! É o capacho dele, Senhor Yue! – Disse uma Nadja com as mãos na boca.

– Quer dizer que eu estava sendo piada o tempo todo, né, Luna? – Disse Gerard, berrando.

Em vez de ficar retraída, Luna ficou mais ousada:

– Eu não sei nada sobre isso, Don Gerard! Eu só sei que eu prendi esses homens numa cela embaixo do palácio e de lá não saíram! Nem pra tomar sol!

– Não saíram é? Como é que usaram magia? Hein? Isso foi uma falha de segurança das grandes! Alguém ajudou eles! Não se pode mais confiar em você, Luna?

– Não é questão de confiar ou não confiar, Don Gerard! A Nadja me disse que esse tal de Clow tem um poder mágico incomum! Isso é tudo o que eu sei!

– E o Enric que você bajula tanto não tem informantes na Inglaterra pra conhecer os magos importantes do país, não é? Agora pra saber o que eu comi ontem ele tem gente pra falar pra vocês!

– Sim, eu errei! Eu errei feio em não querer saber quem e como era nosso inimigo! Mas entenda, eu…

– Entenda nada! Já tou por aqui com esses desmandos de vocês sem a minha autorização! É isso que dá confiar muito! O meu problema foi confiar no Enric e dar muita liberdade pra vocês! Agora eu vou comandar tudo de uma vez! E vou começar agora! – Gerard deu um soco forte na mesa e olhou para Luna. – Se você quiser acertar desde já, Luna, traga todos os guardas que tiveram contato com esse mago, até mesmo chame de volta se precisar os que você enviou pra Catalunya… agora é a vez deles de encararem essa sala.

Luna bateu continência e disse antes de sair:

– Sim, meu senhor! Conforme ordenado!

– Senhor Gerard, o senhor não quer saber se os ingleses estão ajudando os separatistas? É cedo para desistir! Apenas começamos!

– Nadja, de um jeito ou de outro, os separatistas vão usar essa tal "arma"; conforme eu for fechando o cerco por lá, uma hora eu vou encontrar quem tá usando e o tipo de ajuda que os ingleses estão dando pra eles… Agora…. – Gerard se agachou para ver Yue. – Quanto à ele… Leva ele pra cela! Quem sabe o inglês não volta pra pegar ele…

– Sim, senhor Gerard!

Nadja levantou Yue e o anjo prateado encarou o Interventor mais uma vez:

– Sabe por que o senhor não vai arrancar nenhuma informação minha, milord? Porque falta amor! Vocês não tem nenhum amor, só laços vazios! A gente já ganhou, você vai perder!

Nadja puxou os cabelos de Yue com força.

– Some com ele daqui!

Nadja tirou Yue da sala.

Gerard sentou-se na mesa com uma dor de cabeça horrível, aguardando Luna e os soldados, meditando nas palavras de Yue:

– Laços vazios… Eu luto por Neus, eu luto pelo meu país! Eu não luto por laços vazios! Eu tenho amor de verdade por eles!

Uma mosca voou ao redor de Gerard, incomodando o interventor.

Gerard de um um golpe e esmagou a mosca na mesa:

– Essa mosca de novo… Será que está me vendo de algum canto, Senhor Clow?

A mosca ainda se mexia.

Nos céus, em algum ponto, montado em Kero, Clow sorria, com o olho esquerdo tapado:

– Mylord é mais inteligente que os outros, Mister Gerard!

Continua…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

A matadora de dragões

I

Girona, Catalunya

9 de agosto de 1714

A chuva havia passado e o dia estava quase amanhecendo.

A pequena Meritxell estava sentada num banco dentro da catedral de Girona.

Ela estava um pouco mais calma depois de ter chorado muito.

Seu rosto estava sério e olhava para o chão.

Em cima do altar, estava o corpo de seu pai, morto e sem vida, cercado de Miquelets e coronelas que se esconderam do ataque de Josep.

Nesse instante, Neus se aproximou de Meritxell:

– Você tá bem?

– Não.

– Quer comer alguma coisa?

– Não.

– Você tem alguém por aqui? Tio? Avô?

– Papai era tudo o que eu tinha! Você matou ele! Não tenho mais ninguém! Eu só quero meu pai!

– O papai fez uma coisa um tanto ruim, Txell, e…

– Papai era o melhor pai que eu tinha! Você matou ele!

Neus ficou um pouco irritada:

– Txell…

– Não me chama de Txell! – Meritxell deu um tapa em Neus, saiu do banco e berrou na cara de Neus:

– Você matou ele! Traz o pai de volta!

A menina não falou um segundo da mãe.

Neus ficou irritada com o tapa e resolveu provocar:

– Mas eu matei sua mãe também!

– Eu não tenho mãe! Mãe não me dava comida! Tinha que roubar! Mãe se trancava no quarto com um cara diferente todo dia! Cadê meu pai? Traz o pai de volta!

Neus tentou insistir, mas Pau tocou no ombro da irmã e fez não com a cabeça.

De repente, uma voz saiu do alto da catedral:

– Vou realizar seu pedido, Txell…

– Quem é? – Indagou Pau.

As portas da catedral explodiram.

Lascas de madeira voaram para todo lado.

Um homem loiro de olhos azuis vestido com armadura vermelha como sangue entrou.

Era Enric Miró.

Nas costas dele, havia um arco e flecha.

Neus e Pau ficaram em alerta.

Ele nem sequer notou os dois.

Os Miquelets e coronelas que cercavam o corpo de Josep encima do altar nem reagiram, nem pegaram em armas.

Ficaram paralisados só com o terror que saía daquele homem.

Até Neus e Pau congelaram com a onda de terror. Sentiam um frio terrível na barriga, como diarreia.

Enric ficou cara a cara com o cadáver e disse:

– Levanta Josep.

Josep se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Seus olhos, que antes estavam desfigurados, agora estavam intactos, só que vazios e sem brilho.

Meritxell correu pra abraçar o pai:

– Papai!

A menina levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas para ele:

– Por que você não me abraça também, pai?

Enric se agachou para falar com Meritxell:

– Txell, Papai tá dormindo agora, mas um dia, ele pode se levantar. Enquanto a gente espera, porque você não vem comigo? Vou te fazer uns bolos, tá bom?

– Tá...

Enric sorria.

Estendeu a mão pra ela e pegou a menina no colo.

Os três iam saindo da catedral quando Neus perguntou:

– Mas… que raios é você?

– Me encontra em Seu d'Urgell e você vai ter todas as respostas que você quiser.

Enric sorriu e os três saíram pela porta quebrada da Catedral.

III

Girona, Catalunya

12 de agosto de 1714

Três dias se passaram desde que Enric entrou na Catedral de Girona e pegou o corpo de Josep sabe-se lá para onde e para o quê.

Das janelas da sala do sobrado onde estava, Neus podia ver Miquelets e Coronelas vindos de outras partes do interior da Catalunya entrando em Girona todos os dias.

Antes eram grupos pequenos, mas agora eram numerosos como formigas.

A situação era preocupante.

Diariamente, notícias do avanço das tropas espanholas no interior do país eram escutados, mas aqueles soldados que buscavam abrigo em Girona não queriam desistir ainda.

Enquanto estivessem com um fuzil nas mãos, a esperança da república catalã não morreu ainda.

As palavras de Enric ainda estavam em sua cabeça.

"Me encontra em Seu d'Urgell e você vai ter todas as respostas que você quiser."

Josep tinha confessado que uma das pessoas responsáveis por aquilo era Enric Miró, o homem loiro bonito que tinha invadido a catedral e roubado Meritxell e o corpo dele.

A tentação de ir para La Seu D'Urgell era grande, mas Neus se conteve.

Podia ser uma armadilha, pois a cidade foi dominada brutalmente pelos espanhóis

Nenhum Miquelet ou coronela sobreviveu.

Por isso, Neus reuniu seu pequeno conselho de guerra naquele sobrado para decidir o próximo passo:

– Vocês ainda se lembram da Catedral há três dias atrás?

– Eu me lembro, Capitã, eu não consegui nem me mexer direito! – Disse um Miquelet.

– Eu só fiquei com vontade de ir no banheiro na hora! – Respondeu um Coronela.

Pau não se conteve e interrompeu a irmã:

– Mana, você se lembra? Ele falou Seu d'Urgell, não falou? O que a gente tá esperando, vamos pra lá agora!

Neus estava séria. Já tinha tomado uma decisão:

– Eu vou, você não vai!

Neus falou calma e friamente.

Pau abriu a boca chocado e logo depois riu, não acreditando no que escutava:

– Você só pode tá brincando!

– Você não vai, Pau! Você podia morrer quando o Josep te arremessou na parede! O que você acha que esse aí não pode fazer, hein?

– Mana! Eu também tive a casa queimada por eles! Eu tenho muitos motivos pra ferrar esse filhos da mãe!

– E esses filhos da mãe tem motivos pra acabar com você! Seu d'Urgell está sob controle do Exército!

– Eu não tou nem ai com isso! Se a gente quiser retomar o controle do interior, vai ter que ser por aí!

– Eu já disse moleque que você pode morrer, não se tocou ainda não?

– Não, não me toquei não!

Neus não se segurou diante do desafio do irmão. Sem pensar, deu um tapa na orelha do irmão forte a ponto de ele sentir vergonha de vez e sair daquela sala.

Pau se irritou mais ainda e apertou a mão da irmã com força, tentando dar o troco:

– Você tá me machucando!

– Olha aqui! – Gritou ele com o dedo apontado para a cara dela, puxando o braço da irmã. – É você quem pode morrer! A gente vai perder as cartas e nossa luta vai toda pro ralo!

– Olha aqui digo eu! O que você fez contra eles? Ou melhor, o que todo mundo aqui conseguiu fazer? – Disse Neus, apontando para os Miquelets e coronelas dentro da sala. – Ficaram tudo com o rabinho entre as pernas! Ninguém conseguiu parar o Josep! Só eu que consegui! Então vai todo mundo ficar aqui enquanto eu vou atrás desse cara! Ouviram?

Os Miquelets e coronelas não falaram mais nada.

Pau trincou os dentes de raiva e correu para fora da sala com tudo, batendo porta, revirando mesas e cadeiras.

Neus olhou Pau saindo e sentiu um pouco de arrependimento.

III

La Seu d'Urgell, Catalunya

13 de agosto de 1714

Neus pegou a carta "alada" e voou direto para Seu d'Urgell logo de manhã.

Tudo o que queria era voar, voar o mais longe de Girona que pudesse, apagar as imagens que viu naquela noite, apagar tudo o que Meritxell disse para ela, apagar a briga com Pau, apagar as mortes, as cartas Clow, a guerra.

Só que, para isso, precisava usar a mesma força que usou para enfrentar o irmão e apartá-lo de si. O irmão, o fiel companheiro que jamais machucou a irmã e sempre respeitou as decisões dela.

Tudo o que ela não queria era perder o irmão. Perder mais 50 soldados sob o comando dela, ver os coronelas mortos em Girona pesaram na decisão. Quando dormiu, chegou a ver o rosto do irmão na face daqueles corpos mortos flutuando no rio Ter.

Nem se tocou quando chegou em Seu d'Urgell.

A manhã já estava bem adiantada.

O céu estava azul e os Pirineus, ao fundo da cidade, verdes por causa do verão.

Em toda Catalunya, Neus nunca viu telhados tão inclinados.

Apesar de as montanhas estarem verdes, quando chega o inverno, a neve castiga a cidade com força e o rio Segre, do lado da cidade, quase sempre congela.

Neus pousou numa ponte nas margens do rio e se animou quando viu uma rua animada cheia de barracas de frutas e outros produtos, pessoas indo e vindo e as crianças brincando.

Era feira.

Neus ficou feliz, achava que as garras da Ordem ainda não tinham chegado na cidade.

Andou alguns passos na ponte sobre o rio e viu uma senhora do outro lado.

Quando a senhora virou-se e viu a farda vermelha de Neus, gritou:

– Coronelas!

As pessoas que estavam na feira fugiram na hora, derrubando tudo.

Não ficou um na rua.

– Pera aí! Eu vim aqui pra ajudar! Vocês correm perigo!

De repente, Neus se viu cercada de diversos homens e mulheres de armadura vermelha como sangue.

A maioria deles usava um saiote preso num cinturão e um peitoral, tudo para proteger a coxa de flechas e tiros.

Poucos usavam capacetes e ombreiras, mas um deles usava um conjunto de armadura completo, incluindo juntas, manopla e capa.

"Eles têm uma hierarquia!", Pensou. "Parece que quanto mais se sobe aqui, mais peça da armadura se ganha".

– Ora, ora, senhorita Neus Artells de Sabadell… Eu esperei você por um tempo muito, muito longo… – Disse Enric Miró, o homem loiro bonito, mais bonito e atraente que Gerard, seu namorado.

Mas o olhar dele era malicioso e obsceno, como se ele pudesse enxergar Neus nua por baixo da farda vermelha.

De vez em quando, ele lambia os beiços como se estivesse diante de um pedaço suculento de carne prestes a ser devorado.

Nunca Neus sentiu tanto nojo de um homem como ele.

– Eu também esperava ver os caras que queimaram a minha fazenda cara a cara! Ainda mais na nossa terra!

– Errada! Vocês, separatistas, andaram até agora em cantos onde vocês eram heróis e nós, os vilões, mas a lógica aqui se inverteu; O vale de Aran, Lleida e Seu d'Urgell se cansaram de vocês! Agora são terras da coroa!

– Uma terra banhada com nosso sangue você quis dizer!

– Sim, sangue de ratos! Estamos fazendo o favor de limpar o interior; os libertadores que antes prometiam um mundo de paz e prosperidade não são nada mais do que ratos que são incapazes de manter a palavra com o primeiro desafio e fogem quando nos vêem!

– Eu estou bem aqui na sua frente, te encarando, camarada! Não sou rata nenhuma não!

– E cadê o exército, hein?

– Eu não preciso deles aqui não! Vocês são tão fáceis que com um dedo eu vou varrer vocês daqui!

Enric gargalhou e parecia sentir prazer naquilo:

– Você é ousada, menina! Nesse mundo, minha cara, as coisas são feitas na base da força; quem não tem nenhuma, que não fale nada ou vai ser esmagado! Nós somos a garantia de que o Reino da Espanha terá forças para lidar com qualquer ameaça interna ou externa!

Enric sacou de imediato um arco e flecha das costas.

– Eu não sou ameaça ao reino! Eu não sou separatista! Sou tão súdita do rei Felipe terceiro quanto você deveria ser!

Todo mundo deu risada.

– Uma súdita de El Rey, capitã dos coronelas! Que maravilha!

Enric continuava zombando e lambendo os beiços.

Neus ficou séria e muito brava, sacou a carta "espada" e enfiou no pescoço dele:

– Eu não dou uma merda pra o que você pensa, imbecil! Eu só quero catar os filhos da mãe que queimaram a minha fazenda! Se eu puder levar vocês pro inferno juntos, melhor ainda!

Enric continuava a sorrir com malícia:

– Você é atrevida, Neus! Seria um prazer… um prazer mesmo, sabe? Daqueles prazeres que só um homem e uma mulher conhecem…

Só de ouvir aquela insinuação, Neus apertou com mais força ainda a espada na garganta dele, com dentes trincados.

Nem se importou com o sangue escorrendo da jugular dele, nem com o arco pronto a disparar.

– Agora eu vejo… Essa é a arma mágica que vocês roubaram dos ingleses! Foi com essa arma que vocês derrotaram o Josep! Vamos ver do que ela é capaz!

Enric fez um gesto e os soldados da Ordem avançaram contra ela.

Neus sorriu, agachou-se e paredes de labirinto surgiram entre ela e os soldados, exceto Enric que ficou cara a cara com ela.

Gritos de agonia eram ouvidos dentro das paredes e uma espécie de "sombra" surgia de cima das paredes de vez em quando.

Depois, as paredes sumiram e pouquíssimos soldados daquele grupo apareceram, todos com pescoço quebrado.

Enric aplaudiu:

– Impressionante! Eu trouxe cem homens e mulheres comigo, agora só tem dez! Que poder interessante!

Asas invisíveis apareceram nas costas de Enric e ele investiu tudo contra Neus, como um touro, empurrando ela.

Neus levantou o braço esquerdo e parou Enric.

– Um escudo invisível! Vamos ver quanto ele vai aguentar!

Enric flutuou ao redor de Neus e começou a disparar com o arco. Disparava e corria contra ela, mas Neus sempre se definida.

– Vai aguentar o suficiente!

– Vai ficar só na defesa? Uma hora o poder mágico se esgota e vamos ver se esse escudo vai aparecer pra te salvar!

"Ele tem razão", pensou.

Enric investiu novamente e paredes de labirinto cercaram Enric.

– Tão fácil!

Enric subiu, mas as paredes acompanharam a subida. Quanto mais Enric voava, mas as paredes cresciam.

– Mas que droga!

– Tava fácil, né? – Disse Neus, atrás de uma parede.

Uma das paredes que cercava Enric se abriu.

Neus saiu de lá com tudo, voando e com a espada rosa em suas mãos em chamas. Ela bateu com tudo na cara de Enric como se tivesse dado uma paulada nele.

Sangue saiu da boca dele.

Enric se irritou:

– Maldita!

Enric correu atrás dela e bateu de cara com a parede de labirinto.

Resolveu descer.

Neus saiu de outra parede e golpeou-o pela nuca e depois fugiu.

Enric bateu de cara com a parede de novo.

Neus saiu por uma terceira parede e atingiu Enric por trás, rompendo a ombreira e a pescoceira da armadura com a espada flamejante, perfurando seu ombro.

Enric soltou um longo grito de agonia!

– MAS QUE DROGA!

Uma bola de fogo saiu da boca de Enric.

Como uma explosão, ele soltou as chamas e queimou um quarto das paredes de labirinto.

O labirinto pegou fogo por um tempo e depois desapareceu quando as rochas começaram a derreter.

Assim que desapareceu, Neus apareceu na frente de Enric, ofegante e cansada:

– Quase que eu viro churrasco! Você é pior que o Josep, imbecil!

– Acabou o gás, Neus, assim tão rápido? Agora você vai ver do que esse imbecil é capaz!

Era a chance de Enric.

Soltando a mão no ombro ferido, correu com tudo contra Neus, ignorando a dor.

Uma espécie de massa negra sem forma agarrou os pés de Enric antes que ele acertasse Neus.

Era a carta "sombra"

Enric tropeçou.

A carta "sombra" cobriu todo seu corpo, tentando sufocá-lo.

Enric conseguiu tentou lutar contra a "sombra", sem sucesso.

– Eu ainda tenho gás pra mais!

– Você ainda não viu do que eu sou capaz…

Neus correu com a carta espada em chamas assim que ele falou.

Um círculo mágico aparecesse sobre os pés de Enric.

O círculo era de linhas negras que brilhavam, cheio de desenhos desconhecidos para Neus.

O círculo mágico apareceu também no ar, em cima de Enric, junto de outro e mais outro círculo mágico.

Uma descarga elétrica atingiu Enric.

O poder da descarga elétrica foi tão forte que parecia ser um raio que desabou dos céus.

A carta "sombra" desapareceu.

A armadura vermelha também desapareceu.

Agora, o corpo de Enric estava coberto por uma armadura negra que não brilhava com a luz. Veias negras cobriram seu rosto e um par de chifres surgiu em sua testa, negros como a armadura.

Neus sentiu um poder mágico maligno e assombroso vindo de Enric, maior que o próprio poder mágico dela.

Tremeu:

– Mas… mas… que diabos é você?

– O diabo, minha cara, como você mesma disse! Agora vou mandar você pro inferno!

As águas do rio Segre se agitaram, ondulando, borbulhando e subindo a uma altura de dez metros acima do chão.

Só um poder mágico enorme poderia fazer aquilo.

Bolhas de água estavam flutuando no ar.

Enric estalou os dedos e juntou as bolhas na cabeça de Neus.

Um capacete de água envolveu a cabeça da garota.

Neus arranhava o pescoço tentando respirar.

– É divertido ficar sem ar, né? Vou esmagar o seu pescoço como você fez com minhas tropas!

De repente, uma estaca de madeira perfurou o ombro de Enric onde Neus o feriu antes.

Enric ficou empalado.

Era Pau, descendo de um pássaro de madeira que ele havia criado.

A bolha de água estourou e Neus se ajoelhou no chão, tossindo:

– Pau!

– Neus!

Os dois se abraçaram.

– Seu moleque! O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Disse Neus, sorrindo e surpresa.

– O mesmo que você: salvando todo mundo! – Disse Pau, excitado.

De repente, Neus soltou um grito de Agonia.

Uma flecha atingiu suas costas.

Ouviu até o barulho do osso dos ombros rachando.

Enric estava em pé, com o arco nas mãos, mas ainda com a estaca atravessada no tronco.

Ele arrancou a estaca aos poucos.

Uma espécie de sangue negro gosmento envolvia a madeira:

– Eu vou disparar mais três flechas, três flechas e vocês vão pro inferno!

A flecha mágica que Enric atirou ardia como ferro em brasa. A dor era insana e Neus estava fraca.

A raiva de Neus foi maior que a dor.

Trincando os dentes, ela juntou toda a energia mágica das Cartas Clow na espada rosa em suas mãos.

Uma espécie de arco íris apareceu na lâmina.

Um pequeno galho de árvore até cresceu na sua ferida no ombro.

O poder de Neus cresceu tanto de uma hora para outra que ultrapassou o poder mágico de Enric. Neus acabou perdendo a consciência no processo

O sorriso malicioso de Enric desapareceu do rosto dele:

– Como ela conseguiu fazer isso?

Pau arregalou os olhos:

– As cartas tão dando poder pra ela!

Neus correu contra Enric.

Enric disparou e disparou contra Neus, mas a coronela rebatia as flechas malignas como bolas de baseball.

– Não pode ser! Não pode ser! NÃO PODE SER!

A espada atravessou armadura negra e saiu do outro lado de Enric, partindo-o o corpo dele em dois.

A armadura se desprendeu do corpo de Enric e apareceu na frente dele.

Depois, a armadura brilhou vermelha como sangue de novo e voou rápido pelos ares.

Neus se ajoelhou no chão e vomitou. Um vômito preto como sangue podre.

Pau ficou preocupado:

– Mana!

Neus se levantou com dificuldade, apoiada no irmão.

Estava trêmula.

– Eu tou bem, Pau… Acho que isso é consequência daquele ataque…

Pau olhou para o corpo caído no chão de Enric com raiva.

Ele ainda tossia sangue, mesmo com o corpo repartido.

Pau e Neus franziram as sobrancelhas e estranharam quando viram carne e músculos crescendo como planta nas metades repartidas de Enric.

As duas partes se uniam e se regeneravam.

Enric já não sorria mais.

Um círculo mágico marrom apareceu na palma da mão de Pau e uma estaca de madeira saiu de lá.

Pau deu alguns passos e ficou encarando Enric.

– Você tá vivo ainda?

– Eu sou de carne e osso, rapaz! Não pense que eu sou um zumbi como o Josep…

Pau levantou a estaca e quis enfiar na cabeça dele com tudo.

Enric não temia morrer. Estava sério e sereno.

A mão de Neus impediu que ele continuasse:

– Deixa ele, Pau! Vamos prender ele e ver o que ele tem a dizer, ele tá fraco mesmo!

Continua…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

O juiz

I

Palácio flutuante da Ordem, Toledo

13 de agosto de 1714

Na sala de interrogatório, um prisioneiro era levado até Gerard por um dos guardas.

Ele puxa a cadeira e se senta, trêmulo, diante do Interventor,apegado ao capacete.

Era o último a ser interrogado naquele imenso salão e ele, Gerard, estava cansado e entediado. passou a noite inteira interrogando os carcereiros e não conseguiu entender ainda como alguém ajudou Clow a escapar.

Se fosse Enric, teria matado todo mundo das mais diversas formas possíveis por diversão, mas ele era diferente, até nas ameaças.

– Você foi o carcereiro que abriu a cela do Mago Clow, sargento?

– Sim, General!

– O procedimento padrão foi adotado?

– Sim, General, ele foi preso com algemas anti magia e eu estava acompanhado por mais dois dragooners. A cela também é anti magia e lá só funciona o poder da ordem.

– Eu perguntei para os outros dois dragooners que estavam com o senhor que vocês sentiram um "empurrão", correto?

– Sim… Genera!

O soldado só tremia. Não sabia de mais nada. Ninguém sabia de mais nada.

– Das duas, uma: ou esse mago Clow reverteu a programação mágica das nossas celas ou alguém ajudou ele a fugir...

Nesse instante, Nadja entrou na sala de interrogatórios. O Sargento tremeu mais ainda.

– … Correto, sargento? – Continuou Gerard.

– Si… si… Sim, General!

"Esse cara diz mais 'sim' do que eu, que irritante…", Pensou.

– Qual das duas, Sargento? Ele é bom mesmo ou alguém ajudou ele?

– Ele deve ter tido ajuda externa, General!

– Como pode uma coisa dessas se o palácio tem uma barreira mágica que impede magia vir de fora? Só se alguém ajudou ele daqui de dentro, Sargento!

Temendo pela vida, o Sargento bem raciocinava mais direito. Chorou desesperado:

– Eu não sei, general! eu não sei! Só sei que o poder daquele Clow é de outro nível! A gente sentiu isso quando pegou ele! Ele até pode bater de frente com a gente!

– Pode bater de frente? – Perguntou Gerard, intimidando ainda mais.

– Ele pode ser um inimigo da gente… dos grandes! Nem mesmo a magia de todo mundo junto conseguiu segurar quando a gente pegou ele! A General Nadja é minha testemunha!

"Esse Clow Reed é problema, agora que eu tou percebendo isso; foi um erro trazer ele aqui", pensou mais uma vez.

– Cai fora, Sargento!

O sargento se levantou da cadeira e se ajoelhou:

– Poupe a minha família, General! Eu não sou culpado de nada! Pode ver as minhas memórias! Eu nem sei como ele escapou! Ninguém ajudou ele! Eu não conheço quem é ele! Prefiro matar mil ingleses do que aceitar subornos da maldita Inglaterra! Com a ordem eu sou tudo, sem a ordem nada!

– Some daqui, Sargento, ou eu vou tacar fogo em tudo!

O homem saiu de lá correndo.

Nadja se aproximou:

– Como está o anjo, Nadja, ele falou alguma coisa?

– Nada, Senhor Gerard, nem com a ameaça de tortura! Revimos as memórias dele e a gente viu que o Mago Clow conseguiu usar magia dentro da cela e transfigurou o anjo… agora como ele fez isso é um mistério!

– O choque que que dei chegou a machucar ele?

– A machucar tanto quanto uma picada de abelha! Eu pus nele uma joia de cura pra caso tenha acontecido alguma coisa dentro dele...

– Você não machucou ele, não é?

– Não! Mas eu coloquei aquele rubi na nuca dele, só por precaução! A personalidade e as memórias dele estão intactas, mas ele virou agora um boneco nas nossas mãos.

Gerard encostou na cadeira e respirou fundo:

– Fico mais aliviado com isso!

– Senhor Gerard, o senhor podia agir diferente! O senhor é muito bonzinho! Por que o senhor não acaba com isso logo de uma vez? E se esse tal de Clow junta forças com os separatistas? A Guerra vai durar anos! E não vai ter adiantado nada ter poupado os coronelas e miquelets que se renderam; muitos ainda podem voltar a ativa se a Generalitat dar mostras sólidas que pode continuar a guerra.

– Eu sou assim, Nadja, eu não quero causar mais problemas na Catalunya do que os separatistas estão causando e já causaram! O povo já sofreu demais! Meu alvo são os coronelas e miquelets e não os civis.

– Mas os civis podem ser separatistas…

– Separatistas ou não, eles têm que ver que somos diferentes; aprenda Nadja: a força pode fazer as pessoas dobrarem o joelho, mas nunca vai conquistar o coração delas. O poder de verdade não está na espada, mas nos sorrisos e num nobre coração. Odeio ter que ter feito aquilo com aquele anjo, mas se a Luna quer provas do que eu sou capaz, ela viu!

– Mas o choque foi fraquinho…

– Mesmo assim…

Nadja sorriu:

– O senhor é muito bobo, senhor Gerard!

– Que eu seja bobo! Eu que sou o interventor da Ordem e quero convencer a todos a mudar os velhos métodos que a gente usava, como o velho Oriol nos pediu e…

Enquanto conversavam, um sino tocou.

– O que aconteceu?

– Armadura! Armadura no telhado! – Uma voz ecoou em todo o castelo.

Nadja olhou temerosa e boquiaberta para Gerard.

– Ar… ma... dura?

– Clow?

II

O pátio externo do palácio flutuante fica na parte de cima.

No geral, servia como aeroporto dos dragões e onde eles faziam seu pouso, além de campo de treinamento dos dragooners.

Quando Gerard e Nadja chegaram lá, havia um círculo de dragooners e oficiais da ordem em volta da armadura.

Junto dela, Luna já estava lá.

Os soldados abriram passagem.

A armadura vermelha como sangue de Enric estava lá, sem o cavaleiro, mas com a capa vermelha das costas cobrindo tudo.

Luna olhou para Gerard:

– Don Gerard, o senhor sabe o que é isso, não sabe? O inglês já está fazendo das suas! Ajudando os separatistas!

– Senhora Luna, vamos nos acalmar! Para pra pensar: como ele teve tempo pra isso?

– Colo ele teve tempo? Você é idiota, Luna? Ele tá atrás da arma dele! A arma dele tá com os separatistas! Juntando um ponto com o outro dá nisso!

– Eu sei bem disso, senhora Luna! Eu acho mais fácil esse tal de Clow atacar eles do que virar amiguinho dos separatas!

– Há quanto tempo a gente não tem um interventor morto na ordem? Há duzentos anos quando o antecessor da Pietra, Xosé Pontón, for morto por um bando de Incas nos Andes! E olha que ele tava do lado do Lluis Soler, o grande! – Disse Luna.

Gerard tirou a capa de cima da armadura. Estava sem capacete.

– Ele ainda tá vivo! Em estado grave, mas ele ainda tá vivo!

Nadja e Luna ficaram espantadas.

– Don Gerard, você vai ter que fazer alguma coisa!

– Então vamos resgatar o Senhor Enric! – Animou-se Nadja. – Talvez a rede de informação da Ordem possa saber onde ele está!

Gerard parou e não falou nada por um tempo, só ficou olhando para a armadura.

Nadja e Luna ficaram confusas e temerosas, tentando adivinhar o que ele pensava.

– Senhor Gerard…

– Don Gerard?

"Resgatar o Enric… ele que foi tão contrário a eu usar a armadura de interventor da Catalunya, justo ele que estava desde quando nasceu na Ordem e se achava mais digno de usar ela… e ainda se acha… se ele morrer, eu posso escolher outro interventor... ele é muito cruel e meu maior obstáculo a criar uma nova ordem… Ele nem me escuta e faz tudo da cabeça dele, porque eu deveria resgatar alguém assim?", Pensou.

– Senhor Gerard! – Nadja gritou.

– O que foi?

– Vamos salvar o Enric, Don Gerard!

– Vocês tem certeza disso?

As duas ficaram espantadas.

– O conhecimento técnico dele é muito grande, Senhor Gerard!

– Certeza! O que a gente tem é orgulho, Don Gerard, e guardamos ele bem fundo! Nunca, mas nunca admitimos que um interventor morra! É a sua responsabilidade nos vingar!– Berrou Luna.

– Sim, sei, bela vingança! Dez interventores morreram, Luna, ao longo da nossa história! Dez! Vingança não serviu de nada!

– Os sete primeiros foram nos estágios iniciais da ordem, Don Gerard!

– Castela tem cinco interventores mortos e a Catalunya vai ter o seu primeiro… Não precisa de tanto desespero assim!

Luna ficou chocada com a resposta:

– Mesmo se você não autorizar, Don Gerard, eu vou atrás dele!

– Eu não vou tolerar mais insubordinações, Luna!

Um círculo mágico vermelho apareceu sobre os pés de Luna.

Correntes vermelhas saíram de lá e prenderam os pulsos da Interventora de Castela.

As correntes davam choques quando forçadas.

"Eu só precisei pensar e elas apareceram… é isso que me faz interventor da Catalunya, o controle sobre eles... " Pensou.

Nadja ficou com medo de ser a próxima.

Gerard só queria dar uma bronca nela na frente dos subordinados dela, no próprio castelo. Um castelo onde ela era a Castelã e principal responsável por cuidar dele. Isso era desonroso de se fazer com um interventor da Ordem.

Olhou para Luna e Nadja e viu que elas ainda estavam obstinadas e queriam salvar Enric, apesar do medo.

Ele ainda tinha dúvidas se Clow estava por trás disso e deixou Enric ainda vivo para obter informações.

Desistiu.

As correntes em volta de Luna desapareceram.

– Tudo bem, vão lá e resgatem ele, mas eu não vou me meter! Peguem o Zigor e a Pietra com vocês! Vamos ver se é o Clow quem está por trás disso ou se é a arma desse tal de Clow que foi roubada dele que entrou em ação. De qualquer forma, vamos precisar de toda força possível para estabilizar o território!

Nadja e Luna saíram daquele imenso pátio em revoada, levando o restante de dragooners que não puderam levar da primeira vez, deixando uma pequena tropa para cuidar do palácio.

Gerard olhou para aquilo e teve dentro de si um mal pressentimento.

Tocou na armadura de Enric e pensou, preocupado:

– Enric, se você encostar um dedo sequer na Neus, na família dela… eu não sei o que eu sou capaz de fazer com você!

Continua…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

O curandeiro

Sant Julià de Ramis, Norte de Girona, 13 de agosto de 1714

I

Dentro de uma barraca de campanha, Clow colocava uma compressa na barriga de uma Coronela.

Ela tremia e suava direto.

Às vezes, seu rosto se contorcia de dor quando Clow apertava a barriga dela.

– Dói aqui?

– Sim… – Disse a Coronela, trincando os dentes de dor.

– Kero, me passa a navalha.

O guardião amarelo estava em sua forma de boneco.

Kero ajudava Clow a limpar o suor da testa da soldado.

Ele esquentou a navalha na chama de uma vela e passou para Clow.

– Vai doer um pouquinho, nas a dor já vai passar.

– … Tá…

Clow sorriu.

Fez um sinal para Kero apertar o peito dela para não sentir dor.

A mão de Clow brilhou em verde e ele enfiou a navalha na barriga dela.

Ficou mexendo e mexendo até arrancar uma espécie de lesma de lá.

A Coronela ficou de olhos fechados o tempo todo, suspirando.

A aura amarela de Kero absorvia a dor.

II

No dia seguinte, a Coronela levantou-se da cama e tocou na barriga, cheia de faixas.

Ainda doía.

Kero voou até ela e ofereceu um copo de chá.

A soldado bebeu tudo de uma vez.

– Tá tudo certo, Elisenda?

– Tou melhor sim, Kero, obrigada!

Sorriu.

– Que diabos era aquilo, Elis?

– Não sei, Kero; eu tava fugindo de Seu d'Urgell quando os espanhóis atacaram e eu fui atingida por uma flecha nas costas… não vi a flecha, pensei que era tiro e daí, senti aquele monte de enjôo e dor de cabeça no caminho…

– Essa flecha deve ter sido coisa do mal mesmo! Você quase morreu, menina! Seu intestino tava todo destruído!

– Destruído? – A soldado ficou espantada.

III

15 de agosto de 1714

Em outra barraca de campanha, Clow olhava para dentro de um frasco de vidro.

Uma espécie de lesma cheia de apêndices se contorcia e se debatia.

Clow ficou sério vendo aquilo.

Clow pegou um papel e começou a escrever.

– Eu preciso enviar isso pra Dom Saul pra ele ver o tipo de coisa que tá acontecendo nessa guerra…

Enquanto escrevia, os olhos do mago arregalaram. Clow sentiu um choque atravessar seu coração, como uma dor, mas não doía.

Apertou o gibão com força e agachou a cabeça na carta.

Saiu de imediato da tenda de campanha para respirar.

Lá fora, sob o céu nublado, o acampamento estava em alvoroço.

Coronelas corriam para todas as partes, em pânico.

No meio daquele pânico, uma maca era levada até a tenda de Clow.

havia uma mulher em cima dela com uma bolsa de couro preta.

A mulher estava pálida, estava com o corpo trêmulo por causa das convulsões e espumava sangue pela boca.

"Então é isso, agora eu entendo"

Um rapaz que acompanhava a maca se adiantou, correu até Clow, desesperado, com um chapéu nas mãos, suado e com os olhos suplicantes.

Era Pau Artells.

– É o senhor que é o médico que cura todas as doenças?

– Sim. Meu nome é Clow Reed… Você deve ser o Pau e aquela é sua irmã mais velha?

Pau abraçou Clow com força, chorando.

– Eu sabia que era o senhor! Salve minha irmã!

IV

16 de agosto de 1714

Clow olhava mais uma vez para o frasco com as lesma cheias de apêndices que afetavam todos os coronelas que lutaram em Seu d'Urgell.

Dessa vez, aquela era diferente.

Aquilo não era uma lesma. Era um monstrengo sem forma que destruiu outros três frascos como aquele.

Clow precisou matar a criatura para ela se aquietar. Teve que tomar essa atitude drástica porque nem mesmo com todo o seu conhecimento mágico, não descobriu poção ou feitiço que conseguiu acalmar aquilo e levaria tempo até encontrar uma.

Aquilo era diferente de tudo o que Clow tinha visto.

Kero estava com ele, voando com suas asinhas transparentes com um saco nas mãos:

– Você recebeu a resposta de Dom Saul, Kero?

– Recebi e ele falou que tá só esperando por esse também pra começar a investigar…

Clow colocou o frasco com o mostrengo dentro do saco e Kero fechou com uma fita.

– Melhor você ir em pessoa, Kero, eu fico aqui pra cuidar deles…

Kero hesitou.

– Tem certeza, Clow? A gente só vai se expor mais ainda e odeio admitir, a gente perdeu o goiabinha bichado do Yue!

Clow sorriu:

– Toda a certeza do mundo, meu amigo! Agora vai! Temos pouco tempo até você voltar!

Kero bateu continência com as mãozinhas e voou tenda para fora pelos ares.

V

Clow voltou-se para Neus, sentada na cama da tenda, ao lado do irmão.

Pau ajudava a irmã a tomar um copo de chá que o mago tinha preparado especialmente para ela.

A bolsa com o livro das cartas ainda estava com ela.

A garota suspirou aliviada e abraçou o livro.

Clow pegou um banquinho e conversou com os dois:

– Ora, ora, como está indo a sardentinha?

Neus ficou envergonhada de ser chamada assim e Pau deu um leve sorriso.

Em outras ocasiões, Neus odiava ser chamada assim, principalmente por Pau e, em outras ocasiões, Pau tiraria sarro da cara da irmã. O que Neus passou ontem fez uma trégua surgir entre os três. Afinal, o riso é sinal de vida, e um rosto corado também:

– Eu estou melhor, Senhor Clow, muito melhor mesma! Não acredito que em pouco tempo eu fiquei boa, já nem dói mais a ferida no meu ombro!

Neus tocou a omoplata onde Enric havia disparado a flecha e suspirou aliviada.

– Você quase perdeu a vida, Neus. Você sabe o risco que você enfrentou? Se você estivesse sozinha, a gente não estaria conversando agora…

Neus olhou para Pau e viu que ele estava preocupado também. Clow viu pela cara de Neus que ela se arrependia amargamente da discussão que teve com o irmão.

– Desculpa, Pau! – Neus pegou as mãos do irmão de um jeito meigo, mas logo soltou quando sentiu que seu rosto esquentava.

Neus não gostava de mostrar esse lado seu para as pessoas, só Gerard.

– Sua tonta! Você preocupou todo mundo! Agradeça o senhor Clow!

Pau deu um cascudo na irmã e os dois voltaram a normalidade de brigas e discussões. Clow apenas sorria.

– Vocês dois brigam assim direto, é? Meus dois rapazes também só vivem brigando, mas não sabem viver sem o outro!

– O senhor tem dois filhos? – Indagou Pau.

– Dois guardiões.

– Dois guardiões? Pra que?

– Sim, dois guardiões que protegem uma coisa muito importante para mim. Uma coisa que tem o poder de causar muita tragédia a quem estiver com ela.

Clow falou em tom grave.

Os irmãos Artells entenderam a indireta. Não dava para esconder mais.

Pau e Neus se entreolharam, sérios também, para ver quem ia começar. Eles sabiam que aqueles sorrisos e aquela descontração não durariam muito. Neus se adiantou e depois foi Pau:

– O nome do senhor é Clow, não é?

– O senhor também tem um sotaque estranho, não? O senhor não é da Espanha, né?

– Não, não sou espanhol.

Pau e Neus se olharam de novo e depois olharam Clow. Hesitavam, mas Neus continuou a falar primeiro:

– Essas curas… eu quase morri, mas agora eu tou vivinha! Como o senhor fez tudo isso?

– O senhor é um mago, não é! Fala logo! Aquele boneco amarelo voando, aquelas coisas que eu vi naquele frasco! Esse cara adivinhou meu nome antes de eu abrir a minha boca!

– Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando e falando… Eu vou responder tudo!

Clow sacou seu báculo dourado com um sol na ponta e bateu a outra ponta no chão.

Um vento soprou tudo na tenda, como se todos fossem arrastados por um redemoinho enorme.

VI

Toda a tenda em volta deles se transformou do nada.

O chão de terra e grama ficou plano e branco.

A barraca e tudo o que tinha nela desapareceu. Só um vazio branco estava ao redor deles.

Além das cadeiras onde todos de sentavam.

Neus e Pau estavam suando de espanto.

– Mas… o que é isso?

– O que você fez com o acampamento?

Clow sorria como sempre.

– Vocês estão dentro da mente de vocês, só assim eu posso me explicar sem chamar atenção…

O mago andou de um canto para o outro com o báculo dourado em mãos.

A cada passo, Clow percebia que Neus e Pau percebiam o tamanho da sua força mágica.

Os dois irmãos estavam na defensiva. Precisava mudar aquilo:

– Eu só sou um homem que já fez muita besteira na vida e está tentando consertar tudo… Criar as cartas Clow é parte disso…

– E que merdss você fez, cara?

– Pau! Isso é meio indiscreto! Deixa a vida dele!

– Fiz muita besteira mesmo, por isso, eu fui preso em Gibraltar e exilado da minha terra…

– Eu fico até imaginando que tipo de merdas são essas!

Pai insistia em perguntar.

Clow continuava a sorrir e a andar de um lado para o outro com o báculo dourado em mãos.

– A coroa de sua majestade pensou que que ninguém me encontraria num rochedo de fim de mundo na Espanha… Mas os catalães fazem cada coisa…

Pau se gabava por dentro.

– Há 15 dias, dois homens, catalães como vocês, invadiram Gibraltar e roubaram um dos meus bens mais preciosos e a minha melhor obra prima pra usar na guerra…

Neus tirou o livro das cartas de dentro da bolsa de couro:

– As cartas Clow…

– Vocês já pararam pra pensar as consequências de usar magia em guerras? As vítimas fatais dobram, locais inteiros ficam inabitáveis por causa da radiação. Isso acaba atraindo muitos fantasmas e coisas piores…

Clow olhou sério para os irmãos:

– Mylady, Mylord, as cartas Clow não são diferentes. Diria que são piores! Elas podem afetar até o carma de quem usa elas…

– Até o carma?

Neus engoliu seco.

Pai sorria sem acreditar.

– Você vem querer dar discurso pra gente e não sabe de nada! Já enfrentamos três, três caras que usaram magia contra a gente! A nossa fazenda foi incendiada por dragões! E cadê esse Dom Saul de Madrid que tanto falam que controla esses caras que usam magia contra nós, cadê? Cadê ele quando queimaram nossa fazenda?

– Pau…

– Eu tou certo, mana, e você sabe… Quando é do lado espanhol vale, agora a gente… cadê Gerard?

– Agora você tá exagerando!

Clow bateu o báculo no chão pra chamar a atenção dos dois.

– Eu entendo a raiva de vocês, gente, mas eu não posso permitir que as Cartas Clow continuem a ser usadas nessa guerra. Vocês tem que me entregar antes que aconteça uma tragédia com vocês.

Neus apertou a chave do lacre no pescoço com força.

Ela brilhou e se tornou numa espada nas mãos de Neus.

– Senhor Clow, eu entendo o senhor, mas eu não vou devolver essas cartas. Não agora. Eu não luto pela independência do meu país, mas eu luto pra falar cara a cara com El Rey, com Dom Saul, seja quem for. Eu enfrento quem for pra ter a minha fazenda de volta, pra saber quem foi e pra fazer ele ou ela pagar pelo que fez!

– Neus, você entende que você pode enfrentar forças além de tudo o que você já viu? Você viu aquele monstro que saiu de dentro de você?

– Pela primeira vez na minha vida, senhor Clow, eu nunca me senti tão certa de ter essas cartas nas minhas mãos. Nunca me senti tão à vontade comigo mesma desde quando eu plantava melancias. Eu quero voltar a plantar melancias e, pra isso, eu preciso passar por cima dessas caras! Eu vou passar!

Neus pôs a espada em riste, na frente dos seus olhos.

– Eu estou vendo que eu não tenho escolha…

Um círculo mágico dourado apareceu nos pés de Clow.

Mais e mais círculos dourados e luminosos apareceram nos pulsos e nos braços de Clow.

Pau foi preso em um cristal dourado e levantado com a magia de Clow.

– Pau! – Neus arregalou os olhos.

O mesmo círculo dourado apareceu nos pés de Neus.

– Isso é entre eu e você, Neus! Vamos ver se você conhece o poder das cartas!

O báculo dourado de Clow flutuou ao lado dele.

Correntes douradas apareceram nas mãos e pés de Neus.

Clow manipulava tudo com as mãos.

Neus trincou os dentes e estreitou os olhos.

Do nada, arregalou os olhos e sorriu:

– Não é a primeira vez que eu estou no corpo de uma mulher, Mylady! – Disse Neus.

– Eu só usei a carta "camaleão" pra me livrar dessas correntes! – Disse Clow.

As correntes de Neus desapareceram.

– Se chama "mudança", Mylady. – Disse Clow – Vejo que pode usar algumas cartas, mas pode usar todas?

Clow levantou o báculo e ele brilhou:

– Volte a forma humilde que merece!

A carta "mudança" voltou a ser carta e acabou nas mãos de Clow.

Neus correu até Clow e deu uma porrada na capa dele.

Clow tropeçou, tropeçou e tropeçou.

Neus pulou longe e rápido e deu uma outra porrada nele e emendou com um chute.

Clow deu cambalhotas e cambalhotas no espaço em branco.

Quando parou, Clow tinha um calor na testa e um corrimento de sangue no nariz.

Limpou um filete de sangue que saía pela boca e sorriu:

– Vamos ver: salto, corrida, luta e poder! Impressionante! Quatro cartas de uma vez em tão pouco tempo! Nem a minha sucessora vai fazer isso com facilidade!

Neus pulou alto no ar para dar um golpe definitivo em Clow, mas o báculo de Clow brilhou e as quatro cartas foram capturadas.

Neus deu de cara com o chão.

Agora eram seu nariz e sua boca que sangrava.

– Eu ainda sou o cara que criou essas cartas, Mylady! Eu reconheço que a sua estratégia foi boa…

– E eu ainda tenho muita estratégia debaixo da minha manga, senhor Clow!

Neus bateu as duas mãos com raiva e as paredes de labirinto cobriram todo o espaço em branco.

A carta sombra apareceu e sufocou Clow.

O báculo de Clow brilhou mais uma vez ele capturou as cartas "labirinto" e "sombra".

– Um raio não cai duas vezes da mesma forma, Mylady! Isso pode ter dado certo com o Enric, mas não comigo.

– Colo você sabe do Enric! – Neus ficou incrédula.

– Sou um médium, Mylady! – Clow olhou para as mãos de Neus. – Vou pegar as cartas "tempo" e "retorno", assim você não vai causar mais estragos!

As cartas evaporaram das mãos de Neus.

Neus sorria e Clow olhava com dúvidas para ela:

– Você deveria desistir, Neus!

– Eu não cheguei tão longe desistindo das coisas…

Neus tornou a sacar mais de uma carta.

Sacou as cartas "terra" e "areia".

Um redemoinho de pedras e areia apareceu nos pés de Clow, quase tragando o mago.

– Flutuar!

Clow bateu com o báculo na areia e começou a se elevar no ar.

Neus não parou.

– Fogo!

Antes que Clow se levantasse por completo da tempestade de areia. Um punho de fogo acertou a cabeça do mago, empurrando-o para a areia em fúria.

– Null Blaze!

Sem conseguir parar o golpe, Clow foi atingido em cheio pelas chamas, mas não se queimou.

Com dificuldade, fez as três cartas, "Fogo", "Areia" e "Terra" flutuarem até suas mãos.

– Droga! Eu tava quase lá!

Sem perceber, Clow foi golpeado por uma grande onda que o arrastou pela paisagem branca.

Neus sacou e sacou mais cartas e a massa de água começou a borbulhar.

– Meus olhos, Mylady! Estão ardendo! Não enxergo nada!

– Bom saber, senhor Clow, bom saber…

A massa de água em que Clow quase se afogava tornou-se tempestuosa.

Uma nuvem cobriu toda a extensão daquele campo branco e uma forte chuva começou a cair.

Um vento forte soprou as águas e um ciclone se formou, arrastando tudo, até mesmo Clow.

Dessa vez, Neus foi atingida pela magia das cartas.

Sua farda ficou toda molhada e o vento frio que soprava a fazia tremer de frio.

Neus segurou os joelhos e se agachou. Estava cansada. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Nunca tinha usado tantas cartas.

Mas parecia para ela que elas não afetavam Clow.

– Wall!

O mago levantou o báculo para o alto e conjurou outra magia:

– Reflect!

Uma esfera vermelha rodeou Clow.

– Eu ainda consigo mais uma…

O tornado que Neus evocou ficou verde. Clow começou a tossir.

– Esuna! – Disse o mago.

– Mais uma. – Disse Neus.

Granizo e neve começaram a cair com a chuva.

Neus se ajoelhou de tão cansada que ficou.

O báculo de Clow brilhou e as cartas "tempestade", "névoa", "nuvem", "neve", "vento", "água", "chuva", "onda", "bolhas".

Clow aplaudiu.

– Nove cartas! Nem mesmo eu consegui ir tão longe!

– Mais uma…

Neus arremessou a carta "trovão" contra ele.

– Null Shock!

A carta bateu em Clow sem fazer nada., foi pega e deu choques em Neus também.

– Mais… uma!

– Null Frost!

Neus arremessou a carta "congelar" no mago, ela bateu em Clow e se espatifou em mil pedaços antes de parar nas mãos do mago.

Neus babava de cansaço.

Suava.

– Flare!

Um clarão apareceu do coração de Neus. Neus arregalou os olhos e uma onda de energia amarela e laranja explodiu de seu corpo, de dentro para fora.

– Mana!

Neus tombou desmaiada no chão.

Pau se debatia tanto no cristal que conseguiu quebrá-lo.

Correu até a irmã para ajudá-la, mas Clow foi mais rápido:

– Holy!

Um clarão apareceu na cabeça de Pau, ele olhou para o alto e o clarão estourou.

Pai tropeçou no nada e caiu. Desmaiado.

Clow respirou fundo, aliviado:

– Finalmente, Mylady vai descansar com seu irmão, e eu vou ter as minhas cartas de volta…

Clow se agachou para revirar a bolsa de couro de Neus e o casacão vermelho dela.

Quando chegou perto dela, Neus desapareceu.

– Uma ilusão!

As luzes do local branco se apagaram.

Pequenas luzes apareceram. O lugar todo parecia um céu estrelado.

Das sombras, Neus apareceu, com o irmão nos braços:

– Eu pensei que ia morrer, Senhor Clow!

Neus reapareceu. Mas sem a mesma energia do começo da luta. Ainda estava cansada, ofegante e parecia que a poderosa magia de Clow não tinha afetado tanto a Coronela.

– Eu vejo que eu estava sonhando o tempo todo… eu me enganei!

O mago gargalhou.

– "Sonho", é o nome dela, não é?

– Sim, aquilo que eu mais desejo…

– Se não fosse por ela, eu estaria ferrada agora! Mas o ataque no meu irmão não foi!

Neus estava com raiva.

– Seu irmão está bem…

– Acho que sua resposta é uma mentira, Senhor Clow!

– Não é não, mas a sua imagem é uma ilusão…

Neus sumiu como poeira.

Bastou Clow levantar o báculo e as cartas "criação", "brilho", "luz", "trevas", "ilusão" e "sonho" caíram nas mãos de Clow.

– Eu sabia que o senhor ia fazer isso…

– Você sabia que eu ia fazer isso? – Cloe não entendeu.

– Você disse, senhor Clow, são suas cartas, o senhor conhece elas melhor que nada, melhor que eu mesma… esse foi o meu erro…

Neus olhou para as cartas que sobraram em sua mão.

Ainda podia contar com a "volta", o a "libra", a "cadeado", a "árvore" e a "flor", Clow sabia.

E sabia que podia capturar as cartas.

– Você não pode me vencer, Neus. Você não tem mais energia pra usar as cartas e nem nenhuma magia!

– Eu ainda tenho a magia do Pau!

– Isso não diz que você vai conseguir…

– E se eu conseguir? O senhor me deixa eu ficar com as cartas?

– Eu deixo você ficar com as cartas, por um tempo…

Sorriu o mago.

– Motivos o bastante pra eu conseguir vencer. Pau!

Neus Gritou, se ajoelhou e bateu as mãos com tudo no chão.

– Nao faça isso, Mylady! Você só vai se desgastar!

Neus não ouvia mais Clow.

A aura ao redor de Neus brilhou em verde.

Ramos de plantas, cipós e galhos saíram do chão e tentaram alcançar Clow.

– Você está usando sua própria magia… Entendo…

Clow se afastou, mas se deparou com uma árvore atrás dele. Era a carta ".árvore".

– Usando as cartas, Mylady?

– Ela é minha amiga, minha primeira carta.

– Ela é tão dócil…

Com a carta "volta" Neus atravessou o espaço e com a carta "através", atravessou a árvore e apareceu atrás de Clow.

Cercado de galhos e cipós, Neus agarrou o pescoço do mago.

Uma balança flutuante apareceu na frente de Clow.

Era a carta "libra".

– Você pode ser poderoso, mas tem corpo de homem, como homem, você tem as fraquezas de um; libra! Qual a flor que Clow tem alergia?

No sol e na lua da balança, apareceu a imagem de uma orquídea.

Apertando o pescoço de Clow com um cipó, Neus sacou uma última carta:

– Eu tenho mais essa carta aqui senhor Clow! Orquídeas!

Os cipós e arbustos que agarraram Clow ficaram recheados de orquídeas.

O rosto de Clow ficou vermelho e empolado.

Agora era Clow que caía ajoelhado no chão, sem forças, tossindo e espirrando.

– Você é uma mulher fantástica, Neus! Mas com um destino cruel diante de si…

– Como assim?

VII

Do alto do espaço em branco, uma voz apareceu.

Era Kero.

– Clow, Clow, tá me ouvindo?

De repente, Neus, Pau e Clow estavam de volta para a barraca.

Nada havia mudado. Neus e Pau estavam sentados na cama e Clow estava diante deles, na cadeira, sorrindo.

Pau não estava desmaiado mais e nem Neus estava toda machucada e cheia de escoriações e calos.

E tampouco Clow, aquele mago poderoso, estava com o báculo dourado em mãos.

Nem aquela capa chinesa enorme, símbolo de seu poder, cobria seu corpo. Estava com o gibão de médico de campanha de novo.

Nem seu rosto estava empolado mais.

Todos estavam em perfeitas condições, como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Era como se tivessem despertado de um sonho.

Uma coisa estava diferente: o livro das cartas não estava nas mãos delas.

– O livro das cartas! – Pau cobriu a boca de surpresa.

Estava nas mãos de Clow.

– O que aconteceu? – Neus estava atordoada.

– Calma, folks, Vocês estão em segurança, dentro da barraca…

– O que foi tudo aquilo? A gente não tinha lutado? Porque eu tou inteira ainda?

– Vocês nunca saíram daqui. Tudo aconteceu dentro da cabeça de vocês…

– Dentro da cabeça? – Incomodou-se Pau – Eu ainda sinto aqui aquele golpe na minha cabeça! E eu nem sei o que foi que me acertou!

– Você quem sabe, little Pau, prefere pensar nas dores do passado ou focar no futuro?

Clow sorriu mais uma vez como sempre fazia, como se tudo estivesse bem.

Aquilo começava a intrigar e irritar Neus.

Ela se levantou e Pau a acompanhou.

– Senhor Clow, Kero, tudo o que aconteceu foi muito real pra mim, seja lá o que ele senhor fez. Eu agradeço por salvar a minha vida e, pelo que eu me lembro, nós temos um acordo, senhor Clow, não temos?

Neus estendeu a mão.

Clow e Kero se olharam.

– É isso que você quer fazer, Mylady? Eu vejo dois futuros diante dos seus olhos e você escolhe o mais difícil…

– Senhor Clow, eu vou encontrar os caras que queimaram a minha fazenda nesse futuro?

– Você vai encontrar o chefe dos caras!

– Pra mim é o bastante…

Clow colocou o livro das cartas nas mãos dela.

– Porque o senhor sorri tanto, senhor Clow? – Perguntou Pau.

– Porque "sorrir sempre" é o meu lema. O mundo está cheio de dificuldades, sorrir sempre é a minha resposta contra o sistema!

O mago sorriu.

– Eu sinto uma dor dentro do senhor, Senhor Clow, o sorriso do senhor não esconde.

– Eu também perdi meu guardião nessa guerra, Neus e Pau…

– Porque o senhor não se junta com a gente?

– Magia não é o caminho pra se resolver um problema como esse, lembre-se disso Neus…

Agora era Clow que se levantava do banquinho.

– A gente pode achar seu guardião juntos, senhor Clow… – Disse Neus, hesitate.

– Pessoal, meu guardião está com gente barra pesada mesmo. Só eu posso resolver isso. Vocês tem um problema maior que o meu diante de vocês…

Clow estava sério e seu olhos, frios.

Aquele tom de voz arrepiou os dois irmãos.

– O senhor pode nos ajudar muito ainda, Clow! Vamos perder um grande curandeiro… – Disse Pau, um pouco tocado pela melancolia de Clow.

– Eu vou deixar o Kero com vocês, o que acha, Kero?

O guardião amarelo fez sim com a cabeça.

Ele voou até o ombro de Pau.

– Acho bom vocês terem boa comida aqui, pirralho! Vou ficar um bom tempo com você!

– Me chamou de pirralho?

Todos sorriram.

Clow se despediu de Neus e Pau cómo o sol se pondo nas suas costas.

– Onde o senhor vai, senhor Clow?

– Me encontrar com Enric Miró em Tremp…

– Mas… O Enric Miró tá com a gente? – Psu respondeu chocado.

Clow desapareceu na frente deles.

Continua…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

A irmã

Girona, Catalunya

17 de agosto de 1714

0

Era um dia de sol escaldante em Girona.

Nos portões da cidade, uma carroça se aproximava.

Os coronelas pararam o condutor, perguntou deu nome e o que veio fazer em Girona.

Kero começou a farejar.

Ele estava em sua forma original, mas sem as asas.

Kero fez sim com a cabeça e os soldados liberaram a carroça.

Desde que se separou de Clow, o guardião ajudava os coronelas a revistar as carroças que entravam na cidade.

Neus temia que o exército espanhol fizesse uma operação como a do cavalo de Tróia e destruísse a cidade por dentro.

Deitou-se no chão e soltou a língua para fora:

– Que saco! Ficar cheirando carroça o dia todo dá uma sede!

Os coronelas sorriram:

– É o nosso dever, Kero!

– Você se acostuma!

– Mas a gente fica morrendo de sede… puxa vida!

– Eu pego lá pra você, Kero! Espera aí…

Quando o Coronela saiu do portão, uma carroça apareceu.

Um homem e uma senhora idosos, vestidos de camponeses estavam nela.

Eram Pietra e Zigor.

O Coronela parou como de costume e Kero começou a farejar.

Dessa vez, Kero demorou mais que de costume.

O pelo todo dele ficou agitado.

– Quem são vocês? O que vieram fazer em Girona?

– Zigor Iñigitz de Donostia.

– Pietra Beltrán de Pontevedra.

– A gente veio tirar um colega daí, cara!

– Ninguém pode entrar e nem sair de Girona se autorização!

– Mas a gente sim…

O grande escudo de Pietra estava amarrado num lençol em suas costas.

Ela jogou o escudo contra o Coronela e ele tombou na hora.

Kero mostrou os dentes, as garras e as asas para Zigor.

– Vocês são da Ordem do Dragão!

– Gatinho esperto…

Zigor fez um sinal e Nadja e Luna saíram de baixo das lonas da carroça, as duas, vestidas também de camponesas.

Kero tentou impedir as duas de entrar e pulou para cima delas.

Zigor desceu a enorme espada que tinha com tudo na cabeça dele.

Kero caiu na hora.

I

Pau e Neus entravam dentro de um castelo.

Os coronelas os saudaram.

Durante quatro dias, ninguém mais na cidade escutou nada de avanços de tropas espanholas na região.

Era como se estivessem dando uma trégua.

Mesmo assim, Neus estava preocupada.

À medida que andava pelos corredores do Castelo, viu que os Miquelets e coronelas estavam armados até os dentes, com cintos cheios de balas dando voltas e voltas no peito dos soldados.

Ficou mais aliviada.

Como Capitã, fortaleceu as defesas de Girona com os soldados que fugiram do interior.

Mandou cartas para Santi pedindo recursos e perguntando o que aconteceu com os demais. O amigo respondeu que os espanhóis deveriam estar consolidando as posições que ganharam.

Santi disse também que o resto de coronelas e miquelets que se renderam foram exilados nas Américas, em Cuba e no México.

Não queria ver acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu em Lleida.

Também não queria ver mais gente de seu país exilado em Cuba.

Desta vez, estaria na porta esperando pelos homens de armadura vermelha como sangue.

Mas, para isso, precisava de Enric.

Desceu as escadas e deu de cara com um corredor repleto de tochas nas paredes.

Portas de madeira davam acesso às celas.

Era muito escuro lá.

Aquele calabouço era reservados aos piores prisioneiros e traidores.

Desde que voltaram de Seu d'Urgell e foram tratados por Clow, Enric estava entrevado em uma cama, numa cela nos calabouços de um castelo.

Para que Enric não usasse magia e nem saísse de lá, a cela estava protegida com a carta cadeado.

Neus passou a mão na porta e liberou a carta. Pau abriu a porta da cela e se depararam com o homem bonito, de olhos claros, olhando para o teto.

Estava intacto novamente, mas ainda estava com uma cicatriz grande na barriga tanquinho e outra enorme, no ombro, onde Pau o empalou com uma estaca.

Mesmo ferido, aquilo não tirava a sua beleza. Pelo contrário, Enric sabia usar aquilo como charme.

– Neus Artells de Sabadell… – Enric se sentou na cama – A primeira vez que eu te vi, eu pensei: que diabos de besta feroz é essa no meio daquele campo de melancias? Parecia um javali, mas eu me enganei. – Enric sorriu, levantou-se e tocou o rosto sardento de Neus com suavidade e delicadeza.

Neus sentiu os calos na mão dele. Isso mostrava que ele era trabalhador e ela dava valor para isso.

Pau tirou a mão dele do rosto da irmã de imediato.

– Tá pensando que é o que rapá!

– Eu ainda estou furiosa como um javali, Senhor Enric! Você não se enganou!

– Eu me enganei, eu achei que isso era terra no seu rosto, mas é parte do que você é… – Enric tornou a tocar as sardas de Neus com carinho, ignorando os olhos de raiva de Pau.

– Mais respeito, rapá!

– Deixa, Pau!

Pau estranhou a irmã.

Neus sempre odiou aquelas sardas, achava feio, mas Enric achava aquilo bonito.

Neus sentiu uma coisa dentro dela e se negava a aceitar que seu rosto esquentava.

– Todas as mulheres que eu conheci são tão iguais, tão românticas, sonhadoras, delicadas, mas você é diferente, Neus… Selvagem, furiosa, senhora de si… você é única Neus! Nem essa cara de séria esconde essa força feminina… eu gosto disso…

Enric deslizou a mão pelo rosto de Neus, tocando suas orelhas com as pontas dos dedos, acariciando de leve seu queixo até os lábios, descendo até o pescoço, terminando nos botões e medalhas da sua farda vermelha, deslizando perigosamente, suavemente a mão pelo seio dela, quase imperceptível.

Pau empurrou Enric de uma vez na cama:

– Tá maluco, é, tio? Minha irmã é casada e muito bem casada!

– Com um homem que não percebeu nem metade do que eu reparei nessa gata! Eu sei quem é Gerard Bernat, Pau.

Depois que o irmão empurrou Enric, Neus despertou para a realidade.

Era como se tivesse saída de um encanto.

Não sentia o tom zombeteiro e obsceno dos olhos de Enric. Pelo contrário, agora os olhos dele estavam azuis claros como o céu lá fora, claros e sinceros.

Pensou que talvez a distância da armadura vermelha como sangue e o ferimento fez ele mudar de postura.

Sacudiu a cabeça e chamou o irmão.

– Vamos Pau!

Puxou o irmão pelo braço e fechou a porta da cela com a carta cadeado, mas antes de fechar, viu mais uma vez Enric.

Ele sorria com simplicidade, como Clow sorriu para ela.

II

Passou mais três dias e Neus voltou a ver Enric.

Estava só é Pau não estava com ela.

O irmão implorou, mas Neus decidiu ir sozinha.

Liberou a carta cadeado e encontrou-se novamente com aquele homem bonito, deitado na cama, sem camisa, loiro de olhos muito claros.

Ele levantou-se e sorriu para ela:

– Neus… Eu ofendi você?

– Eu que me ofendi, Senhor Eric.

– Não é ofensa abrir o coração…

– Não quando se fala com um homem de armadura vermelha como sangue…

Neus saiu da porta da cela e sentou-se do lado dele na cama.

– Eu confesso, você é muito bonito e eu estava muito tempo sem ver meu namorado, mas não se dá trela pra um cara que quase me sufocou com aquela bolha de água, quase me matou com uma flechadas nas costas!

– Neus, deixe eu explicar…

– Não é qualquer flecha não, uma flecha com um verme que ninguém sabe o que é…

Enric sorriu sem saber o que falar.

– Vejo que você tem bons médicos… Não espere encontrar coisas bonitas num campo de batalha, Neus, Você assumiu o risco da mesma forma que eu fui empalado pelo seu irmão…

– E não morreu. Que raios é isso?

– É o poder da Ordem, Neus… Sem minha armadura não sou nada…

– Não minta pra mim!

Bastou Neus pensar para que a carta "libra", aquelas balanças douradas com o sol e a lua como pratos para pesos, ficasse entre ela e Enric.

O sorriso de Enric desapareceu na hora.

– Essa balança parece que só responde perguntas sim ou não, Neus… Já vi uma coisa parecida assim antes.

– Eu só preciso fazer uma pergunta… Foi você quem queimou minha fazenda?

Enric respondeu sem hesitar:

– Sim. Fui eu quem queimou sua fazenda de melancias. Eu queimei o casarão com as suas tias dentro, eu queimei Girona, eu queimei…

Enric nem terminou de falar e o punho de Neus veio com tudo na cara dele.

Neus deu outro e mais outro soco até Enric agarrar as mãos dela e empurrá-la contra a parede.

– Maldito!

– Você não queria a verdade? Então toma a verdade! Só não garanto que ela seja bonita!

– Mana!

Pau veio com tudo entre eles e separou os dois.

Enric pulou na cama.

Neus chorava.

– Foi ele, Pau! Foi ele!

– Eu ouvi, mana, eu ouvi!

Neus abraçou o irmão e chorou nos ombros dele:

– Mana, eu sei que você não vai gostar, mas eu tenho uma perguntinha pra essa carta!

– Pau, por favor!

– O Gerard é parte disso também, hein, seu monstro! Você disse que conhece a gente, não é?

– O que você pensa?

O sorriso obsceno de Enric reapareceu.

Neus tinha muita raiva dentro de si. Finalmente achou quem procurava e queria se vingar.

Seu cérebro fervia pensando nas 1001 formas de fazer isso.

Mas ainda tinha uma dúvida que foi crescendo com o tempo e a distância de Gerard.

Saber se Gerard era parte disso ou não era uma dúvida do irmão e temia a resposta, temia olhar para a balança.

– Responde, vagabundo! Sim ou não?

De repente, um sino tocou. Era sinal de ataque.

Os irmãos Artells se assustaram.

– Mana, você ouviu isso?

– Estamos sob ataque!

– A cavalaria chegou! Q– Enric sorriu.

Kero apareceu na porta da cela, todo estropiado, parecendo que foi amassado por uma pedra. Até quando voava, estava todo torto.

– Kero! O que aconteceu?

– Foi horrível, Neus! Foi horrível!

III

Neus e Pau saíram do castelo e correram para ver onde estava acontecendo o ataque.

Girona estava um caos.

Coronelas e Miquelets corriam por toda a parte.

A população estava em alvoroço, tentando se salvar do assédio das tropas espanholas.

Muitos tentavam forçar a passagem pelos portões e sair da cidade.

Neus parou um miquelet que corria e perguntou:

– De onde está vindo o ataque, Soldado?

– Não tem ataque.

– Como assim não tem ataque? – Neus se assustou. – Que notícia falsa é essa?

– Eu não sei mais nada, Capitã, não vimos nenhum movimento de tropas na muralha.

– Não viram nenhum! E a cidade tá nesse pânico todo!?

O Miquelet estava confuso e preocupado.

Pau ficou agressivo e agarrou o Miquelet pela gola:

– Desembucha, Soldado! Somos os únicos que pode fazer alguma coisa aqui!

O Miquelet chorou:

– Sargento, quatro espanhóis, invadiram Girona no portão leste! É tudo que eu sei…

– Isso eu já sei, cara! Eu tava lá! A gente quer saber se tinha mais! – Disse Kero, cansado nos ombros de Neus.

– Não tem mais…

– E a cidade tá nesse alvoroço todo?

O Miquelet ficou calado.

– Quem acionou os sinos? – Neus perguntou.

Pau quase sufocava o homem. Agarrou ele pela jaqueta e disse:

– Some daqui! Fala pra todo mundo ir atrás de caras com armadura vermelha como sangue!

– Não tem ninguém assim…

Pau queria pegar o fuzil e dar uma coronhada no soldado, mas Kero interveio:

– Ele tá falando a verdade, pirralho! Eles não usavam armadura, só as armas.

Neus chamou o soldado:

– Fals pros outros Tenentes que os portões da cidade vão ficar fechados até a gente encontrar os caras! Ninguém entra e ninguém sai até a gente achar eles!

O Miquelet bateu continência e correu.

– Então tá certo! A gente vai se dividir, mana! Eu vou pelo leste e você vai pelo oeste!

Pau correu com o fuzil na mão e Neus sentiu um aperto no coração:

– Pau, espera! Vamos juntos! Eles podem ser muito fortes!

– Que fortes o quê! Devem ser um bando de soldado raso pé rapado! Se fossem bons assim teriam acabado com tudo! Esses caras são tudo arrogante!

– Pau! Pau!

Neus tentou chamar o irmão, mas ele já tinha corrido.

Sentiu uma fraqueza nas pernas e um aperto no peito que fizeram-na se ajoelhar.

Pau era seu único irmão, tudo o que lhe restou daquela guerra que já durava 15 anos.

– Vai dar tudo certo, Neus! Tenha fé! – Disse Kero, consolando a moça.

De repente, um Coronela passou correndo na rua:

– Espanhóis ao oeste!

– Oeste? Eles eram como?

– Tão vestidos de camponeses e tem um cara com uma espada grande!

Neus ficou espantada.

Foi exatamente um cara de espada grande que conquistou Girona, segundo os rumores.

– Vamos, Kero!

– Pra já

Sacou a carta "espada" e "escudo" e correu até lá!

IV

Neus chegou no oeste da cidade, no bairro de Germans sàbat, e viu a repetição da cena de Girona sob o ataque de Josep.

Coronelas e Miquelets estavam tombados por toda a parte.

Não estavam mortos, mas estavam totalmente fora de ação.

Muitos estavam com mãos esmagadas e caras detonadas.

No meio da rua, nas margens do rio Ter, um homem de cabelos grisalhos e barbicha empurrava três coronelas para o rio.

Uma mulher de cabelos loiríssimos, prateados e brancos, resistiu aos tiros dos Coronelas com um escudo.

Quando acabaram, a mulher bateu o escudo com tudo na cara dos soldados.

– Neus! Esses são os caras que acabaram comigo no portão!

– Você consegue lutar, Kero?

– Eu posso tentar…

Neus e Kero correram até os dois:

– Malditos!

– Olha, olha… Veja, Pietra, se não é a garotinha que acabou com o Enric e o gatinho lá da entrada! – Disse Zigor.

– Eu não sou gatinho coisa nenhuma! Eu sou o grande Kerberos!

Zigor e Pietra gargalharam.

– Você brinca demais, Zigor! Essa menina parece que é um touro em fúria! – Disse Pietra. – Melhor ter cuidado. O gato pode ter sido fácil, mas ela não!

– Essa menina merece uma medalha, isso sim!

Neus respirou fundo e levantou a espada na altura do rosto, encarando-os.

– Sim, eu acabei com aquele cara! O cara que queimou a minha fazenda!

– Parabéns! Porque você não acabou com ele de uma vez?

– Zigor! – Estranhou Pietra. – Enric é um interventor da Ordem!

Neus também estranhou a resposta de Zigor. Kero já ficou em sua forma verdadeira e mostrou os dentes para eles:

– O que aconteceu no portão não vai acontecer mais!

"Eles têm rivalidades entre eles", Pensou.

– Eu não estou a fim de palhaçadas! Me respondam! Vocês também estão por trás disso?

– Mocinha e gatinho, se você se colocar na nossa frente, a gente tem muito a ver com isso sim… eu só tou dando uma advertência.

Zigor sacou a grande espada e enfiou-a no chão cheio de paralelepípedos com apenas um golpe.

Kero não se intimidou.

– Eu não tenho medo!

– Nem eu!

– Deveriam ter! Porque eu também não estou a fim de brincadeira…

Zigor voltou-se para Pietra:

– Pietra, vai atrás da Nadja e da Luna. Agora elas já devem ter conseguido! Vamos acabar logo com isso!

O sangue de Neus desceu para os pés quando parou para pensar.

Na correria, havia esquecido de fechar a cela de Enric com a carta "cadeado".

– Isso não era um ataque! Era um plano pra distrair a gente, Kero!

Zigor aplaudiu, sarcástico:

– Vejo que o que você tem de braveza não tem de inteligência!

IV

No castelo onde estava preso Enric, Nadja e Luna não foram tão piedosas com os coronelas como foram Pietra e Zigor.

Furos de lanças no peito e cortes de espada na barriga eram comuns naqueles soldados caídos.

Os mais rebeldes tinham a cabeça estourada por Luna e as mãos e pés decepados por Nadja.

Elas abriram a cela de Enric com facilidade:

– Mas que droga! Vocês demoraram!

– Foi difícil encontrar você, Dom Enric.

– Entendo; foi aquela maldita carta Clow que fez isso e me deixou preso aqui!

– Carta Clow? Ah! Deve ser a arma mágica do inglês!

– Isso mesmo Nadja; trouxe minha armadura?

Havia uma caixa grande nas costas da mulher de cabelos negros e pele morena.

Ela colocou no chão e a caixa se abriu.

A armadura se desmontou no ar e cobriu o corpo de Enric.

– Finalmente! Sinto toda a minha de volta…

– Então, vamos, Dom Enric! O Gerard pediu pressa! Essa garota deve ser perigosa!

– Fora que outros podem chegar.

– Certo, meninas.

Nadja, Enric e Luna correram para fora do castelo.

Assim que saíram, Enric se virou para a parte oeste de Girona.

Nadja e Luna foram no sentido contrário.

Pietra chegou a ponto de ver o desencontro:

– Enric, onde você está indo? – Disse a galega.

– Senhor Enric, o senhor pode ser atacado! Sua armadura… – Gritou Nadja.

– Eu vou resolver uns assuntos inacabados e depois procuro vocês…

As três olharam-no com preocupação.

V

A espada rosa de Neus golpeava e golpeava a espada de duas mãos de Zigor.

A raiva preenchia todo o rosto dela.

Pra ganhar velocidade e força nos golpes, Neus montou em Kero.

Zigor não atacava, só se defendia.

Os Miquelets e coronelas que Neus esperava que viessem para ajudá-la na luta não vieram.

Fugiram quando ouviram a força do golpe das espadas.

Ordens ao longe ordenava que os portões fossem abertos.

O povo queria fugir antes que as tropas espanholas viessem de verdade.

"Aquilo só foi um rumor, só um tumor!". Neus não entendia como aquele caos todo foi gerado por um rumor.

Zigor continuava a sorrir.

– Por que tanto empenho, Neus? Os coronelas já fugiram e eu não tenho a intenção de lutar com você! Porque você não foge também?

– Eu ainda vou te parar aqui e acabar com essas mentiras!

– Você realmente pensa que vai acabar comigo como acabou com o Enric?

– Eu vou tentar!

A testa de Neus suava e as veias saltavam.

– Então vocês já podem parar de tentar!

A voz de Enric surgiu de uma rua ao lado.

Junto com ele, estava Pau, com o pescoço preso nos braços dele.

O rapaz tentava se livrar, sem sucesso.

Ele estava com Nadja, Pietra e Luna.

– Pau!

Neus e Kero correram até Pau sem ter a noção do perigo.

Antes que chegassem nele, Pietra, Nadja e Luna derrubaram Neus de cima de Kero.

Nadja amarrou Kero no círculo mágico onde prendeu ele antes.

Luna agarrou Neus pelo pescoço com a sua lança.

Neus se debatia e dava trabalho para a mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos.

– Enric! Por que a gente não pega essas cartas Clow e sai logo daqui!

– E perder toda a diversão? Não, eu não quero essas cartas assim tão fácil! Que elas fiquem com ela… por enquanto… pra ela tentar se vingar…

Zigor estranhou e se assustou:

– Mas que papo é esse, moleque?!

Um círculo mágico vermelho como sangue apareceu nas mãos de Enric.

Uma flecha saiu de lá.

– Você pensa que é assim, pequeno Pau? Sem dar o troco?

– Dane-se você!

– PAU! – Neus lutava e lutava contra Luna e a interventora não conseguia segurar mais Neus.

– Me ajuda, Zigor!

– Mas que merda!

Zigor corria para tentar impedir Enric, mas já era tarde.

Enric enfiou a flecha com tudo no pescoço de Pau, sorrindo.

Neus se soltou de Luna e correu até o irmão, chorando, abraçando seu corpo desmaiado:

– Pau!

Enric sorria.

Luna, Nadja e Pietra estavam apreensivas.

Zigor agarrou Enric pela armadura:

– Seu moleque! Seu inconsequente!

– Mana… Eu sempre soube no que eu tava me metendo…

– Você não soube! Você nunca soube!

Neus abraçou o irmão, chorando.

– Você tem que continuar… pelos nossos pais… acaba com eles…

– Não me deixa, Pau!

– Visca Catalunya lliure i sobirana!

Fechou os olhos pra nunca mais abrir.

Um outro homem de armadura vermelha como sangue desceu dos céus e pousou perto deles.

Ao contrário dos outros, estava com capacete e o rosto coberto por uma máscara.

– Zigor, eu senti uma interferência, eu não entendi direito o que você quis dizer e…

O homem olhou para Zigor que fazia um não com a cabeça, lamentando.

Olhou para as meninas que só devolviam o olhar e esperava pela reação dele.

Enric, sorridente, com a sensação de dever cumprido, se ajoelhou diante dele.

– Meu comandante, meu General! Girona é nossa!

O homem calou-se por um instante antes de responder:

– Mas que inferno vocês fizeram aqui! Não era só pra resgatar o Enric? Fala Pietra! Fala Luna! Nadja! Zigor!

O tom era de repreensão severa.

– Garoto, eu tentei evitar…

Zigor pegou um barril grande de rum e não parou até terminar de entornar o barril todo.

Pietra, a mais velha das três, foi a próxima a falar:

– General, essa é a ordem! Não espere que a gente venha aqui na Catalunya e saia daqui com as mãos limpas!

– Você me entende, Pietra! E o que eu tenho falado pra ele faz tempo! Ele pensa que… Ah!

Sem que ninguém percebesse, Neus rasgou as costas de Enric com a carta espada.

Dessa vez, era diferente.

A carta brilhava em um dourado arco íris.

Nunca Neus fez uma cara de raiva como aquela.

Ela quebrou o barril de rum de Zigor e saiu com tudo dando golpes e golpes no escudo de Pietra:

– Fala de novo esse negócio de mãos limpas, fala! Fala de novo!

A voz de Neus era alta e cheia de ódio.

– Vocês dois não passam de dois pirralhos que nunca viram a guerra!

O próximo golpe de Neus rachou o escudo dela.

Pietra olhou para o homem:

– Faça alguma coisa! Tou sem a armadura!

Zigor foi quem reagiu.

Ele deu uma pancada forte na cabeça de Neus com a espada de duas mãos que ela ficou tonta.

Nadja e Luna golpearam Neus pelas costas e ela caiu no chão.

– Todo mundo, vamos sair daqui! Vamo embora todo mundo!

Disse o homem com voz extremamente grave.

Enquanto todos corriam, Neus se levantou mais uma vez, com mais ódio ainda no olhar.

Enric parou a corrida e voltou para dar uma porrada na cara de Neus, mesmo ferido.

O nariz dela sangrou.

O homem agarrou Enric pelo pescoço, dando um mata leão nele.

– Quando a gente voltar, a gente vai ter uma conversa!

Neus fazia a pior cara de raiva que podia fazer.

Para quem enfrentou Clow, aquela dor de cabeça forte que sentia e a ardência nas costas não era nada.

O homem de armadura continuou encarando ela, com os olhos vermelhos por trás da máscara e do capacete.

Não se aguentou e gritou;

– Tira essa máscara e me encara, seu covarde! Tira essa máscara! Faz que nem os outros!

Zigor foi até o homem, chamando-o.

Todos eles voaram um a um, Neus correu tentando alcançá-los, mas foi em vão:

– Voltem aqui!

No fundo, no fundo, estava destruída por dentro.

Ajoelhou-se no chão e chorou como nunca.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

O amigo

Palácio da Ordem, Toledo

21 de agosto de 1714

O sol anunciava o nascer de um novo dia.

No palácio da Ordem, sobre as nuvens de Toledo, Gerard caminhava pelos Jardins do Palácio.

Aqueles eram jardins cheios de árvores, aquedutos e canteiros de flores.

Debaixo de uma das árvores do jardim, uma jovem mulher lutava com espadas de madeira contra uma menina que nem sequer tinha treze anos.

A menina de 13 anos recebe um golpe e cai no chão.

Frustrada, joga a espada de treino para longe:

– Gabriñe! Como é que você quer montar num dragão desse jeito!

– Eu não quero montar em dragões, Letízia!

– Mas é o seu dever, Gabriñe! Você vai montar em um dragão um dia! Seu pai já foi Tenente da Ordem, sua irmã tá lutando na Catalunya e só falta você!

Vendo a cena, Gerard foi transportado para um passado que aconteceu há muito tempo atrás:

_No sítio do velho Oriol em Terrassa, havia uma colina com uma árvore em cima dela._

_Dava para ver boa parte das fazendas ao redor e uma parte importante do Rio Riera de las Arenas cortando o sítio em duas partes._

_Debaixo da árvore, o Velho Oriol e Gerard conversavam._

_Era a segunda vez que Gerard visitava o veterano de guerra, amigo da família Bernat, dessa vez estava sozinho, sem o pai._

– _Senhor Oriol, O senhor disse que eu tinha que lutar contra os meus amigos; se for assim, eu não quero lutar… _

_O velho sempre sorria com olhos fechados:_

– _Você não precisa lutar contra eles... Você será empurrado pra lutar com eles… _

_Gerard pulou da cadeira com o susto:_

– _Não se assuste; a vida é uma luta pra sobreviver todo dia, meu rapaz!_

– _Não! Eu não entendo isso! Eu não preciso disso!_

– _Você deve lutar e vencer, Gerard! Você tem que mostrar que lutou e venceu!_

– _E se eu for forçado a lutar, o que eu tenho que fazer?_

– _Sobreviva! Todo mundo vai ser forçado a isso uma hora… e seu primeiro teste está ali… _

_O velho Oriol apontou o dedo para Enric, nas margens do rio Riera de las Arenas, junto com outros membros da Ordem que estavam por lá:_

– _O Enric! Ele tem 30 anos! Ele tem a idade do meu tio, o dobro da minha idade! Ele conhece muito da Ordem! Como eu posso enfrentar um cara desses!?_

– _Enfrentando… _

_O velho sorriu: _

– _Eu quero que você seja meu herdeiro, não ele…_

– _Senhor! Eu não estou pronto ainda!_

– _Basta lutar, lutar e vencer as guerras que virão._

_Gerard continuava sem entender o que ele queria dizer._

– General? General?

Um grito trouxe Gerard de volta para o presente.

As duas meninas estavam paradas diante dele, batendo continência.

– Sim. Meninas, o que foi?

– Me… me apresentando General! Cabo Gabriñe!

A menina de 13 anos quase chorava, prestava continência tremendo e fazia de tudo para conter o choro:

– A… Aluna Letízia, General! É uma honra ser… ser da próxima geração de Dragooners!

A vontade de Gerard foi falar para ela que ela não precisava fazer aquilo se ela ao quisesse, não era porque um familiar dela foi da Ordem que ela tinha que ser também e que ela estava livre para fazer o que quisesse que não teria punição, era ele quem dava a permissão.

Mas a voz não saía da garganta.

Tudo o que fez foi acariciar a cabeça dela e dizer:

– Se esforce e um dia você vai ser uma Major ou até mesmo uma interventora!

A menina Letizia ficou com o rosto todo vermelho:

– Gentileza sua, General! Se.. se eu tiver a honra de ser a sua escolhida ou a do General Enric… mas sou fraquinha ainda…

Gabriñe deu um cascudo em Letizia e as duas voltaram a treinar.

Gerard parou para ver as duas e depois continuou a caminhada matinal pelo palácio.

Gerard andou por mais alguns corredores externos do palácio e encontrou, por acidente, Enric.

Ele conversava segurando um pergaminho aberto e dava ordens para dois Majores da Ordem.

Enric e os majores olharam Gerard.

O Interventor fez questão de nem cumprimentá-los, nem saber o que eles estavam tramando.

Enric acompanhou com a cabeça Gerard se afastando deles.

A mão de Gerard coçava para devolver aquele soco que ele deu em Neus, coçava para devolver a flechada que ele enfiou em Pau.

No fim só conseguia ir pro passado, quando outra pessoa se coçava para devolver o soco:

_Estavam no palácio da Ordem do Dragão, no mesmo corredor, só que há dez anos atrás. _

_Enric estava todo molhado. _

_Tinha tomado um banho, ou melhor uma surra._

_Os dois disputavam o posto de Interventor._

_Estava irritado e tentava bater em Gerard e só não chegou a bater nele porque era segurado por Zigor e Pietra:_

_Diante de um Gerard ofegante, estava a armadura completa da Ordem do Dragão, nesse caso, da Catalunya. _

_Gerard estava cansado, assustado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo:_

– _Comum! Você é um comum de merda!_

– _Sim, um comum que tem metade do que você sabe, mas o dobro do seu coração..._

_Confuso e sem entender nada, Gerard colocou a mão no capacete da armadura:_

– _Aparezca Dragón!_

_A armadura se desmanchou no ar e suas peças ficaram flutuando por um tempo até encaixarem por si só no corpo de Gerard, com facilidade, como se fossem feitas para o tamanho dele._

– _Agora você é um Interventor da Ordem! O nono da Catalunya! _

_Enquanto falava, Enric se soltou das mãos de Zigor e Pietra e todos ficaram apreensivos._

_Havia um ódio profundo no seu olhar e ele apontava o dedo trêmulo para Oriol:_

– _Oriol, seu velho maldito! você vai me pagar! Vai ter volta!_

– _Eu sei que você vai vir e tenho certeza de que o Gerard vai estar te esperando._

_O olhar de ódio profundo de Enric pousou em Gerard e depois ele saiu correndo daquele corredor._

_O velho Oriol, sorrindo, entregou o arco e flecha, as armas mágicas do interventores da Catalunya, para ele._

_Pietra e Zigor se ajoelharam diante do seu novo comandante, um rapaz de 15 anos mais novo do que eles e que não conhecia bulhufas de como era ser um membro da Ordem do Dragão, ainda mais Interventor._

Enquanto andava distraído e de cabeça baixa, Zigor deu uma trombada em Gerard:

– Olha por onde anda, garoto! Não vai querer ser trucidado pelo Enric! Ha!

– Eu devia te dar uma cacetada na cabeça!

– Aquela sua namoradinha ia matar a Pietra! Você sabia que ela podia acabar com a gente, garoto.

Gerard não respondeu.

– É o seu dever proteger a Ordem! Ela não tava errada!

– Eu não tou afim de falar mais sobre isso, Zigor!

– Nem eu…

De uma das dobras da armadura, Zigor tirou um pergaminho enrolado e entregou para Gerard.

Estava lacrado com o selo pessoal do rei.

Gerard quebrou o selo e leu a mensagem.

Nela dizia que o Rei em pessoa saiu de Madrid e estavam em Teruel; em alguns dias estariam se juntando com as forças da Ordem estacionadas em Reus e que o rei deseja conversar com ele.

– Fala pra ele que eu já tenho gente de mais envolvida nisso! Não preciso de reforços!

– El Rey já sabe o que aconteceu em Girona, garoto.

– Eu disse: eu não preciso de mais tropas! Isso não é uma missão de ocupação! O que o resto do Interior vai pensar? Que eu quebrei a minha promessa com eles, é?

– Ele Rey também sabe que a gente tem poucas unidades pra atacar Barcelona! Os coronelas estão recuando pra capital e você bem sabe se Barcelona cair, a Catalunya cai! Mas se a gente perder… E tem muita chance de acontecer isso…

Gerard se calou antes de responder para Zigor:

– Quem tá vindo? Gente do exército?

– Gente da Ordem. Leão, Astúrias, Navarra…

– Mas que merda! Eu não falei que não queria mais gente da Ordem?

– O Enric convenceu El Rey do contrário; são ordens de El Rey em pessoa, não dá pra ir contra isso!

– E por que ele se meteu? Eu já não deixei claro que...

– El Rey sabe que o clima entre vocês não tá bom!

– E quem é ele pra convencer Ele Rey, hein? Ele é Interventor por acaso?

– Ele tem conhecimento, ele é mais velho, ele...

Gerard juntou toda a raiva que tinha e começou a tremer.

– Gerard! Se você acha que eu não sei o que você tá sentindo…

Gerard disparou contra Zigor toda revolta que acumulou:

– Você não sabe, Zigor! Não sabe!

– Eu sei sim, há mais tempo que você!

– Ah, é? Você sabe o que é perder o seu amigo, o seu melhor amigo e ver ele morrendo na sua frente, por culpa sua?

– Eu tentei impedir…

– Você sabe o que é ter a sua mulher lutando contra você no campo de batalha, sabe?

Zigor se calou.

– No campo de batalha! Você não sabe, Zigor! Você não sabe! Você deixou de sentir como homem, desejar como homem, ser como um homem há muito tempo atrás!

– Eu tenho alma de homem, rapaz! Mais respeito, hein! Eu fui tão vítima disso quanto você é agora! Se eu soubesse que era assim ter uma segunda chance, eu teria pensado duas vezes!

Gerard se cansou de discutir com Zigor, se sentou e chorou:

– É a primeira vez que eu via a Neus vestida de Coronela! Ainda mais capitã! Merda! Que merda! O que eu mais temia virou realidade! Maldito Enric! Maldito Santi!

Zigor tirou uma garrafa de rum de dentro da capa da armadura, tirou a rolha com os dentes e cuspiu ela para longe.

Deu um longo gole na bebida antes de responder ao profundo silêncio que ficou entre ele e Gerard:

– Eu sei que velho deixou claro pra você o tipo de merda em que você tava se metendo, da mesma forma que o Carlos Garaikoetxea deixou claro pra mim quando me trouxe de volta pra vida… mas aí que tá o problema! Falar é fácil! Difícil é viver a situação!

Zigor jogou a garrafa de rum na parede e continuou a caminhar, dando as costas para Gerard.

– E só resta a gente ir até o fim com essa merda, não é?

– É isso que faz da gente homem e mulher também, garoto! Saber o que fazer com as merdas que aparece na nossa frente!

Gerard deu um chute tão forte na parede que foi levado ao passado uma última vez.

_Estava ele em uma câmara subterrânea, embaixo de um palácio em Madrid._

_Era o Real Alcázar de Madrid. _

_Dentro da câmara, as paredes eram douradas e feitas de tijolos muito grandes, maior que uma pessoa. _

_Os pilares que sustentavam o teto eram feitos do mesmo material e não estavam talhados, nem esculpidos._

_Tudo era pedra bruta mesmo._

_Na parede norte da câmara, estavam entalhadas em ouro puro as imagens de uma serpente gigante emplumada e de um pássaro gigantesco em corpo de homem._

_As imagens tinham olhos formados por diversas pedras preciosas, como rubis, safiras, diamantes, esmeraldas e muitas outras._

_Eram as estátuas dos deuses Quetzalcoatl e Viracocha, respectivamente._

– _Tá vendo, Gerard? _

– _Sim, senhor Oriol… Os dois grandes deuses antigos dos Astecas e dos Incas, não é? O senhor me explicou… _

– _Eles são a fonte de energia da Ordem. Basta pedir que eles vão dar poder pra você! Ele pode curar suas feridas, fazer você voar, se transformar em Dragão… _

– _Senhor Oriol… Qual a diferença disso de vender a alma pro Diabo?_

– _Nenhuma, nenhuma mesma… A diferença é que tiramos essas fontes de energia de duas civilizações sanguinárias e trouxemos pro seio da civilização… Por España!_

_A barriga de Gerard tremia de frio diante da imponência daquelas imagens e a fala nacionalista do velho._

– _E se eles quiserem de volta?_

– _Eles já morreram já filho! Só sobraram as crianças que eu não quis matar apesar da ordem que eu recebi… _

_Gerard tremeu mais ainda, querendo urinar._

– _Isso foi há duzentos anos, duzentos anos atrás! Duzentos anos que eu trouxe elas com o meu mestre, Lluis Soler! Tomou de duas civilizações antigas ídolos repletos de energias mágicas e usou essa energia pra organizar a Ordem e controlar as Américas! Os dois ao mesmo tempo! Nunca vi um homem como aquele e acho que vai demorar mais quinhentos anos pra gente ver de novo! E eu tenho medo quando isso acontecer!_

_Oriol gesticulava e estendia os braços. Gerard conseguiu rir e se acalmar um pouco com a imponência do relato._

– _É por isso que o senhor é o Velho Oriol! _

_Gerard riu do mestre, mas Oriol estava sério:_

– _Não ria, Gerard. – Disse O velho Oriol Junqueras em tom sério e sereno. – Amanhã você tem que enfrentar o Enric e se você perder, isso vai cair em péssimas mãos! _

– _Mas por que não o Enric, meu senhor? Ele conhece, ele é forte! Ele daria um bom interventor!_

– _Ser da Ordem, garoto, não é ter poder, é sacrifício! Você tem que pensar nos outros, no seu país, na sua cidade, nos seus companheiros, antes de pensar em você mesmo! _

– _Esse é um único jeito de eu não lutar com os meus amigos?_

– _Talvez, mas foi assim que a Ordem começou e é assim que ela tem que acabar. O Enric só pensa nele mesmo… _

– _Mas por que?_

– _As pessoas são assim mesmo, cheias de defeitos. Eu só sei que se ele colocar a mão nisso, outras mães e outras crianças vão chorar, sabe-se lá onde e tenho medo em saber… Eu já vi muito choro de crianças e mulheres, garoto, eu não quero que você veja isso… _

– _Sei… _

– _Promete, garoto? Promete que vai proteger esse tesouro? _

_Gerard ficou com o rosto sério:_

– _Eu prometo, meu senhor! Eu vou proteger todo mundo! Vou proteger o Pau, o Santi, o Pere, a Neus, o meu pai, a minha mãe e todo o povo da Catalunya!_

_Oriol olhou triste para Gerard:_

– _Não prometa ainda pelos outros, Garoto, o que você ainda não prometeu pra si mesmo! prometa apenas pra sua missão! Essa é a única coisa que você e nem ninguém vai conseguir mudar! _

– _Certo! Eu sei no que eu tou me metendo!_

– _Não sabe não… não ainda… _

Zigor andou um pouco pra frente e depois se virou para ver Gerard depois do berro que ele deu:

– Vamos lá ver El Rey, Garoto, pra saber o que ele quer com esse apoio? Você ainda é o Tenente General! Você sabe melhor que ele o que fazer com elas… temos muita merda pra limpar e depois disso, a gente vê o que faz pela sua namoradinha…

Zigor bateu continência para Gerard. Ele se acalmou um pouco

– Você sabe mais ou menos o que ele quer?

– Acho que ouvi ele falar que quer colocar uns soldados em Tarragona ou coisa assim, ele quer ter um apoio antes da invasão de Barcelona… Tarragona ainda é leal…

– Sei…

Zigor colocou as mãos nos ombros de Gerard e os dois caminharam pelos corredores daquele palácio, com o sol da manhã sobre suas cabeças e a promessa de um novo dia na alma.

Continua…


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

O agente duplo

Tremp, Catalunya

22 de Agosto de 1714

I

Clow estava parado diante de uma casa arruinada.

A casa estava coberta de fuligem e ainda dava pra ver sangue nas pedras da casa.

Tremp foi uma das cidades mais brutalmente atacadas por Enric durante a operação de retomada do norte da Catalunya.

Os poucos que sobreviveram serviram como testemunhas do que esperava acontecer com as cidades que resistissem.

Dois homens estavam revistando o mago.

Apesar de Clow usar um gibão espanhol, seus cabelos longos e olhos asiáticos eram incomuns por aquelas bandas e, gente como ele estava sendo procurada!

Os soldados largaram Clow decepcionados.

Não encontraram nenhum livro mágico e nenhum companheiro mágico.

Um tenente da Ordem gritou furioso:

– Como é que vocês me dizem que não encontraram nada? Revistem ele direito!

– Mas já revistamos, senhor! Até mesmo ele tirou a roupa e não vimos nada!

– Não pode ser! A gente tinha suspeitas de que tem um mago do oriente aqui! Ele tava curando os Coronelas no norte de Girona faz nem uma semana direito!

– Acho melhor deixar ele ir…

Uma voz grave surgiu atrás do Tenente:

Era um homem de armadura negra como a noite, muito parecida com a armadura da ordem, só que com chifres na cabeça:

– Você não ouviu, Tenente, o homem está limpo! Deixe-nos!

– Mas quem é você pra insultar a Ordem do Dragão assim?

– O pior pesadelo do velho Oriol Junqueras…

O Tenente olhou para os outros soldados da ordem que estavam em volta e fizeram sim com a cabeça.

Sacaram espadas, lanças, manguais e porretes e partiram pra cima do homem.

O homem de armadura negra só precisou estalar os dedos para que todos eles tomassem no chão de uma vez, mortos.

Só o Tenente ficou em pé.

– Mas… o que?

O homem de armadura negra tirou o capacete, mostrando a cabeleira loira e os olhos azuis e apertou o pescoço do Tenente:

– General Enric?

– Tenente, você tava zombando de mim quando o maldito Gerard me venceu, não foi? Agora eu tenho o poder, não só pra acabar com ele, mas com todos vocês!

Enric apertou o pescoço do homem até estourar.

Clow aplaudiu Enric, sorrindo de leve.

– Mylord realmente tem uns poderes assombrosos!

II

Clow sacou uma garrafa de gin, abriu-a e se serviu em um copo.

– Gin, mylord? Eu posso ficar longe de casa, mas eu nunca vou deixar de ser britânico, em minha maneira de pensar, em meus atos. Vai querer?

Enric sorriu:

– Mas que merda de patriotismo, Clow; nações vão e vem e nós também!

– O lugar que a gente nasceu sempre vai ser o lugar onde a gente nasceu. Você não se importa com a Espanha?

– Dane-se a Espanha! Ela só é uma base pros meus projetos futuros… no futuro esse negócio de nação não vai existir mais…

– E o lugar onde a gente nasceu?

Clow sorria e Enric se irritava:

– Me vê alguma coisa aí, vai!

– Tem uma bebida do México que é feita com uma espécie de cacto, sabe?

– Tequila?

– Sim, acho que é ela! Ela é terrível, desce rasgando na garganta… se mylord quiser…

Mal Enric pensou e estava na frente dele uma garrafa de tequila reposado.

Tomou tudo de uma vez e repetiu a dose:

– Ao Gerard, aquele grande fdp!

– À Neus… aquela menina Valente e ousada!

Os dois brindaram. Enric Gargalhou.

– Neus valente e ousada? Vamos ver… Eu quebrei tanto o espírito dela que ela não vai se meter a besta comigo…

– As suas costas estão bem, mylord?

Clow sorria e Enric não gostou.

Enric tomou um trago de tequila e respondeu:

– Pode rir a vontade, Clow, mas eu te digo: mais fácil acabar com um touro em fúria que um touro manso; a gente sabe exatamente o que ele vai fazer…

– Concordo...

Os dois estavam reunidos em um bar, ou pelo menos o que restou dele.

Mesmo com o teto acima deles rachado, as paredes com os tijolos no chão e um corpo morto ressecado ao lado, nada foi empecilho para que eles arrumassem uma mesa e uma cadeira caídos e parassem para beber.

Devido a guerra, o povo ainda não tinha voltado para reconstruir as cidades devastadas e tudo ainda estava em escombros.

Para completar a paisagem, corpos de soldados da Ordem estavam espalhados pelas ruas, mas não foi obra de Neus, foi obra de Enric mesmo.

– A respeito dessa guerra, tudo por España, Enric? Pois, se você, como general, não luta pela unidade de España, luta-se pelo que?

– Mas que merda de nacionalismo idiota, Clow! Eu já te disse que esse conceito não significa nada pra mim! Criar um império onde eu possa juntar mais gente como nós é uma proposta interessante…

Clow arregalou as sobrancelhas:

– Conte mais sobre isso, mylord…

Embalado pela tequila, Enric falou:

– Minha mãe era se Vilafranca de Penedès, terra do vinho. Ela me criou sozinho até ela morrer lutando pela Espanha, nessa maldita guerra contra os separatistas. O velho Oriol só agradeceu e me deu uma bandeira imperial que tava em cima do caixão dela em vez de devolver a vida dela. Núria Miró ela se chamava. Era loira de olhos claros como eu.

– E você só tem o nome da sua mãe, mylord?

– Meu pai deixou a minha mãe quando ele descobriu que ela tava grávida de mim; um grande merda ele era! Era um soldado espanhol que tinha voltado das Américas, dizia pra minha mãe que enfrentou tribos e tribos de índios, mas foi incapaz de encarar o filho dele… mas uma hora ele teve que enfrentar.

– E seu pai era um comum? Na Inglaterra chamamos eles de 'trouxas'.

Os dois gargalharam.

– Sim, um 'trouxa' de merda. Minha mãe sabia um pouco de magia e eu puxei a ela. Eu só não fui parar num orfanato porque ela conhecia uma amiga da Ordem. Minha mãe sempre me criou dizendo pra eu me dedicar a magia, ser tão forte quando um mago puro sangue… e é isso que eu fiz! Até mesmo chegar a maior patente da Ordem eu consegui, pena que ela não viveu pra me ver virando Major…

– Voce disse que seu pai chegou a te conhecer…

– Sim, e como! Sabe, estava eu na beira do rio Ebro, em Tortosa, quando eu vi uma moça de pele morena, lábios de mel e um traseiro e busto bem crescidinhos pra uma mulher tão jovem, tomando banho no rio… Eu sabia que meu pai estava por lá… Minha mãe sempre me dizia que as pessoas que os magos são superiores às pessoas comuns, que devemos assumir nosso lugar no mundo e que o resto dos comuns são como um bando de porcos a nossa disposição, sabe? Só serve pra ser abatidos. Ler sobre a história da Ordem e de Lluís Soler me fez pensar 'por que não?'

– Mas sua mãe teve um filho com a 'raça inferior', não é? Um filho que é capaz de usar magia…

Enric não sorriu. Teve vontade de quebrar a garrafa de tequila, mas tomou três tragos seguidos antes de recomeçar:

– Ainda bem que eu nasci com magia, porque se fosse diferente, eu mesmo ia me imolar!

Clow tentou colocar panos quentes naquilo:

– Mylord, acalme-se! Estou querendo dizer que essa coisa de os comuns serem iguais a nós é o maior debate na Inglaterra! Mas continue seu relato… o que aconteceu com a moça de pele morena?

– Bem, eu tentei virar amigo dela e ela caiu no meu papo. Eu também tenho desejos e, comum ou não, não resisti e me deitei com ela. Ela não quis, me deitei mesmo assim, afinal, ela era uma comum e eu sou um mago! Não foi só uma não! Eu ameacei ela e foram duas, foram três, foram quatro… até que ela engravidou e o pai dela descobriu…

– Mas você ainda continuou em Tortosa depois de se deitar com ela?

– Sim, mas é claro, só pra saber a reação, só pra enfrentar o pai dela; se ele fosse comum, tava ferrado, mas se ele fosse mago… eu confio nas minhas habilidades!

– Mas as Cortes mágicas…

– As cortes mágicas não significam nada pra Ordem! A gente usa um poder mágico que não deixa rastros e nem presença; vivemos na sombra do universo mágico! Já fizeram alguma coisa assim na Inglaterra?

– Eu acho que já tentaram fazer, mas não deu muito certo não… mas, continue, mylord…

– Bem, como eu estava falando, o pai dela veio. Um cara loiro, olhos azuis e muito bonito! Merda! Aquele cara era um reflexo meu mais velho! Até o cara ficou chocado! Àngel Gavarró era o nome dele…

– Teve briga?

– Não, mas eu falei na cara dele que eu não ia assumir filho nenhum. Ele entendeu. Botou o rabo entre as pernas e foi embora. Ele sabia quem eu era. Ele sabia que era o troco que eu tava dando e agora eu tinha o poder pra isso… mas eu não tinha poder pra tudo. O Velho Oriol descobriu e não gostou nada disso. Ele me deu uma bronca dizendo que magia não era para aquilo. Daí eu debati com ele falando que Lluís Soler matou uma tribo inteira de Olmecas no México só por ter zombado da nossa armadura… Ele não entendeu. Falou que a Ordem antes era uma coisa agora é outra coisa e que ele era o Interventor agora e estava mudando tudo! Daí eu joguei na cara dele que ele também participou daquilo… Nunca mais minha relação com o velho foi a mesma, e olha que ele já gostou de mim um dia, talvez pelo meu passado, mas ele nunca chegou a saber que minha mãe pensava que os magos eram superiores aos comuns…

– Você se deitou com sua irmã, Enric…

– E como eu ia saber? Meu pai era branco como neve, ela era morena; depois eu descobri que ele fez aquela filha com uma índia que achou no Peru…

– Você acha que ele descobriu?

– Acho que sim… O problema é o Velho Oriol. Todo mundo na Ordem já sabia que eu seria o próximo Interventor da Catalunya, eu sei de coisas que nem mesmo os interventores sabem! Foi um choque pra todo mundo quando o Velho escolheu o filho de um associado da Ordem pra virar interventor do que um nascido e criado lá! Isso nunca aconteceu! Eu tive que lutar e perdi! Usando magia natural e não dá Ordem!

– E você perdeu tendo tanto conhecimento assim…

– Clow, pensa comigo: uma vez que você usa magia da Ordem, não dá pra parar mais! É viciante! Eu enferrujei na magia comum, o velho sabia disso e me passou a perna. Minha mãe era boa com feitiços de memória, eu herdei isso e só sou bom com magia arcana, de condições físicas e mentais… mas o que é magia arcana comparada com magia elemental?

– Sei muito bem, mylord, Se você não se dedicar com tempo e experiência, não vira…

– Pois é, eu perdi, mas agora, eu posso me vingar do Gerard e tomar o posto de Interventor da Ordem com o fim da guerra com uma magia que eu mesmo desenvolvi ao longo desses cinco anos… E não para por aí! Quem sabe o mundo? E você vai me ajudar, Clow…

Clow entendeu onde ele queria chegar.

– Sim, as cartas Clow… você também tá interessado nela?

– Pena que você deu em mãos erradas… agora eu vejo que elas podem ser úteis…

– Tou vendo… mas antes, acho que tou entendendo esse plano, só me diz uma coisa: a entrada da Neus na guerra foi intencional?

– Totalmente intencional… Ela é a namorada dele! Namorada do Gerard! Eu só fiz um teste queimando Girona, sabe?

Clow pensou em Josep e Carles quando eles lhe roubaram as cartas.

– Depois eu parti pra queimar a fazenda dela… Sucesso total! Eu sabia que aqueles idiotas iriam pensar que foram os espanhóis… mas Neus era durona, o irmão dela era mais maleável… mas os dois caíram no final… eu só não esperava que o Santi e o Pere sonhassem com a independência da Catalunya e quisessem uma 'arma' mágica que fizesse isso; dois idiotas! As cortes iam cair em cima e acabar com a farra deles mais cedo ou mais tarde! Mas, descobrir as cartas Clow e descobrir que estava com elas foi um achado! Uma pena que essas cartas são o antídoto ao poder da Ordem… mas tou preparado… uma hora ou outra essa menina morre e as cartas caem nas minhas mãos!

– Mas os selos…

– Sim, os selos… não é qualquer um que pode mexer naquilo… Por isso eu vou precisar do senhor, Senhor Clow.

Enric olhava Clow de modo sedutor.

Clow percebia que estava na frente de um homem sedutor, persuasivo e ambicioso que era capaz de tudo para atingir seus objetivos.

O problema era que Yue estava sob o poder dele.

Ele poderia usar o guardião como moeda de troca pelas cartas.

Clow estava preparado para isso:

– O que me diz, Senhor Clow? Quer viver como um vagabundo sem rumo, caçado pela Inglaterra a vida inteira

– O senhor é incrível, Mylord!

– … ou tá pronto pra construir um mundo comigo? Esse era o sonho de Lluís Soler, a gente tem que terminar…

"Eu não vivo os sonhos dos outros, mylord, só os meus…", Pensou Clow.

Sobre a mesa, tanto a garrafa de gin quanto a garrafa de tequila já tinha acabado e nenhum dos dois estava mais com sinais de embriaguez.

Enric estendeu a mão nua para Clow.

– Eu vou ter meu guardião de volta, mylord?

– Yue é o nome dele, não? Sim, em breve, quando a gente acabar com a Neus e essa guerra toda acabar também...

Clow deu uma longa encostada na cadeira e olhou para o teto destruído:

– Vocês são terríveis mesmo, hein? Nem sei como tomar uma decisão dessas sendo chantageado…

Enric não gostou da resposta:

– Não é uma chantagem, Senhor Clow; é uma parceria que eu estou propondo; se o senhor não quiser, pode ir e eu fico com o anjo.

Clow se levantou da cadeira, encarou Enric e estendeu a mão para ele:

– Yue é um filho meu e eu nunca largaria ele; por onde começamos?

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

A namorada

Tarragona, España

3 de Setembro de 1714

3 de setembro de 1714. Era o aniversário de Neus. Vinte anos de vida ela fazia.

Para comemorar, Kero convidou Neus para comer fora.

Kero empurrava um prato de Paella negra para Neus, prato preferido dela.

Estava repleto de camarões como ela gosta e o guardião tinha pagado o prato com o seu dinheirinho

Neus empurrou o prato de volta para ele.

Estava triste e abatida.

– Neus, Come alguma coisa!

A garota não respondeu.

Neus ainda estava numa tristeza de morte.

Olhou o mar e começou a chorar.

Tarragona foi o primeiro lugar da Catalunya onde Pau e Neus conheceram o mar.

Vieram acompanhando os pais, vendendo melancias na feira da cidade.

Fazia quase uma semana que estavam na cidade.

Voltaram de Girona pela costa litorânea, evitando o interior.

Neus nem quis saber de passar em Sabadell, aquilo traria memórias do irmão.

Foi pela estrada do litoral até Barcelona, passando por Blanes.

Pau recebeu um enterro em Blanes, uma promoção pós-morte para Tenente e uma salva de 21 tiros.

Nada disso traria ele de volta.

Neus se sentia fraca, frágil, estava deprimida, não sorria mais e comia pouco.

Parecia a sombra daquela mulher valente que enfrentou exércitos.

Era como se uma parte dela tivesse morrido.

Durante esse tempo todo, Kero cuidou de Neus. Ela só comia e tomava banho de o guardião falasse.

Passou por Barcelona, conversou com Santi e explicou para ele o que aconteceu.

Santi entendeu Neus. Ele também perdeu Pere na guerra.

Santi também autorizou a dispensa de Neus dos Coronelas, mas ela não aceitou.

Neus ainda podia encarar Enric e o resto daqueles interventores mais uma vez, por sua fazenda e por Pau.

Era isso que a motivava.

Soube que as tropas de El Rey em pessoa já tinham conquistado Reus e marchavam para Tarragona antes de atacar Barcelona.

Tarragona era uma cidade antiga que existe desde os tempos do Império Romano. Chamava-se Tarraconense e desde sempre suas casas e prédios eram feitos com pedras das montanhas e cascalhos do mar.

A cidade tinha grande movimento no porto, mas não tão grande como Málaga ou Barcelona.

Não costumava receber barcos das Américas, mas tinha bastante comércio com o Império Otomano, República de Veneza, França e Egito.

Muita gente exótica estava por lá e o que favoreceu todo aquele comércio foi o fato da cidade não ter entrado na guerra.

Tarragona era legalista da casa Bourbon e jamais aceitou as pretensões do Arquiduque de Áustria ao trono espanhol.

Não haviam coronelas e miquelets na cidade, mas todo aquele que vestisse a farda vermelha ou azul era tolerado, mas por pouco tempo, e agora menos ainda com a chegada iminente do Rei.

Deram a Neus e Kero até a manhã de amanhã pra sair de lá.

Ela só precisava de uma noite, daquela noite para tirar uma dúvida.

Depois, iria para Barcelona se juntar aos miquelets e coronelas restantes para um golpe final.

Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, Kero chamou Neus de novo:

– Neus, eu também tenho um irmão, sabe, o Yue. Eu não gosto muito dele, mas a gente se dá bem de alguma forma… ele tá preso com a Ordem do Dragão e .. O Clow tá tentando salvar ele… Eu também quero ajudar… por isso eu tou com você, pirralha! A gente precisa de toda a força do mundo pra enfrentar a Ordem…

Neus deu um sorriso leve e deu uma colherada e mais outra no prato de Paella Negra.

Estava com fome.

Kero aproveitou e comeu os camarões do prato, Neus nem se importou.

Era a primeira vez que sorria depois da morte do irmão.

Entre uma colherada e outra, Neus levantou a cabeça do prato e viu dois soldados da Ordem andando tranquilamente pela rua e sendo saudados pela multidão.

A Paella Negra azedou na boca de Neus e os pelos do braço dela arrepiaram.

– Pirralha?

Neus ficou séria.

Tocou a chave do lacre no pescoço e a espada rosa surgiu em suas mãos.

– Kero, fique aqui, eu vou atrás deles!

– Pirralha, você tem certeza que aqueles caras tão aqui?

– Eu vim aqui pra isso mesmo, Kero! Pra tirar essa dúvida!

– Neus, é perigoso! Você pode ser presa se eles te verem! Eu te acompanho!

– Isso é uma coisa que eu tenho que lidar sozinha, Kero! Eu já volto!

Neus correu em disparada pelas ruas.

Kero deixou alguns xelins ingleses e libras esterlinas na mesa e seguiu Neus, voando pelo teto das casas.

II

Neus enfiava a espada na garganta de uma Tenente da Ordem como um serrote.

Tentou arrancar a espada da mulher e ela prendeu no osso do pescoço.

Não tinha prática com aquilo, mas agora matava com gosto aqueles soldados de armadura vermelha como sangue.

O outro companheiro dela estava com o peito esmagado na parede, parecendo barata morta.

Tinha usado a carta "força" e, com apenas um soco, tingiu a parede de pedra com sangue e víscera do homem.

Conseguiu soltar a espada e ficou lembrando o que eles disseram:

"Será que eles vão demorar muito? A gente tá esperando o Enric faz duas horas e nada!"

"Não sei, Helena, o Arcebispo garantiu que Tarragona é nossa! Amanhã a gente já trazas tropas pra cidade…

Depois disso, apareceu na frente deles e deu no que deu.

O importante era que Enric estava lá.

O homem que matou seu irmão.

Daria tudo para acabar com qualquer um que estivesse perto deles.

Estava diante da Catedral de Tarragona.

Se escondeu atrás de uma casa ao lado da construção e usou a carta "Pulo" para aguardar no telhado a saída deles, do lado de Kero.

A porta da Catedral se abriu.

Saíram Zigor, o homem grisalho de armadura vermelha e espada longa e Pietra, a mulher loira de cabelos curtos segurando um escudo.

Sua mão tremia.

Kero já ficou na forma verdadeira de leão com asas.

Rangia os dentes de raiva.

Apertou a mão no peito como se estivesse infartando:

– Acalma coração meu! Hoje eles vão pagar!

Enric foi o próximo a sair.

– É agora, Kero!

Neus se preparou.

Um último homem de armadura vermelha como sangue saiu da catedral ao lado do bispo de Tarragona.

Era o general mascarado da outra vez que parecia liderar os demais. Ainda usava o capacete com máscara.

Neus se segurou mais um pouco.

– Não, se preocupe, General, amanhã de manhã eu abro as portas de Tarragona. Os miquelets e coronelas daqui já fugiram pra Barcelona…

– Eu vejo, reverendo. Parece que estão se reagrupando em Barcelona mesmo…

O general mascarado estranhou:

– Zigor, Pietra, cadê o Ferran e a Helena? Eu pedi pra eles esperarem aqui…

Zigor andou um pouco e encontrou o corpo decapitado de Helena e o corpo esmagado de Ferran:

Zigor olhou para o bispo:

– Reverendo entre! Você também, general!

O bispo fechou de imediato as portas imensas da catedral.

O general mascarado não entendeu o pedido de Zigor e acabou não entrando.

– Pau!

Neus gritou, pulando do alto da casa em frente a catedral, a espada em mãos e o rosto cheio de ódio.

Era para pegar Enric.

Ele desviou.

Mas a espada conseguiu cortar exatamente no meio o capacete do general mascarado.

Como bandas de ovo de páscoa, as duas metades cortadas do capacete caíram no chão.

Neus ainda estava com a espada em riste na frente dele e se preparou para ferir a barriga dele.

Pietra e Zigor nem conseguiram e nem conseguiriam reagir, tamanha rapidez teve o golpe de Neus.

A cara de raiva da Coronela virou choque quando tentava dar um corte na barriga dele.

A espada na horizontal parou na hora com o susto.

Neus viu que era Gerard por trás do capacete.

Os dois olhavam boquiabertos um para o outro.

Gerard Bernat, seu namorado, o rapaz de olhos azuis, cara barbuda e castanha que conheceu, sem nenhum detalhe para tirar, nem pôr.

Neus havia combinado de se encontrar com ele naquela cidade, daqui a 15 dias, só que estava vendo-o agora, naquele instante, usando a armadura da Ordem do Dragão, a mesma ordem que matou Pere e Pau.

Arrepiou-se da cabeça aos pés.

Enric gargalhou e quebrou o choque de Neus:

– É mentira, né?

– É a verdade, Neus! Não falei pra você que não garantia que a verdade fosse bonita? – Disse Enric.

Neus apertou a espada de raiva e fechou os olhos, desejando que aquilo fosse um pesadelo:

– Você é o Gerard mesmo?

– Amor, me deixa explicar…

Gerard tremia. Era ele mesmo. Só ele a chamava daquele jeito.

Neus nem sabia mais se sentia raiva ou chorava.

Seu namorado, seu noivo era chefe do cara que matou seu irmão e queimou sua fazenda.

– Me diz, Gerard, me diz que isso é um pesadelo que eu tou vivendo! Me diz que não é você, que você tá sendo manipulado por eles. – Ela apontou para Zigor e Pietra, berrando. – Me diz que você não tá do lado dos caras que mataram o Pau e queimaram nossa fazenda!

– Zigor! Pietra! – Enric chamou atenção – Pelo que eu sei, um atentado contra o nosso comandante supremo da Ordem do Dragão é digno de morte! O que vocês estão fazendo contra isso?

Zigor e Pietra correram e ficaram entre Neus e Gerard, isolando os dois.

Pietra com o escudo em riste e Zigor fincou sua longa e pesada espada no chão, como ele tinha feito antes em Girona.

– Garota, eu estou falando sério! Vai pra casa e cai fora daqui!

– Comandante supremo?

Neus gargalhou de raiva, chorando.

Agora já sabia como se sentia.

Fechou o punho com tudo e Kero pulou do telhado cuspindo fogo contra eles.

Pietra levantou o escudo e protegeu Gerard.

Kero não parou e continuou a cuspir fogo contra eles.

A magia foi tão forte que Zigor e Pietra acabaram pegando fogo.

Pietra, cega pelas chamas, jogou o escudo com tudo para longe, tentando acertar Neus ou Kero, sem sucesso.

Os dois interventores se debatiam, tentando apagar as chamas, mas Kero soprava mais.

Enric não fazia nada.

Neus viu que era a hora.

Partiu para cima deles.

Ela ia acertar a espada em Pietra, uma flecha bateu tão forte na espada que tirou a arma das mãos de Neus.

Era Gerard, desesperado.

Cada vez mais Neus sentia raiva dele.

– O que é isso Gerard? Essa mulher me bateu em Girona e você faz isso?

– Neus… Eu não posso permitir isso!

Gerard falava completamente perdido.

A incredulidade e tristeza na cara de Neus virou raiva de vez.

Trincou os dentes, estendeu a mão e a carta "espada" veio voando até ela.

Seu alvo agora era Gerard.

– Kero!

O guardião amarelo correu até ela e a Coronela montou nele.

Como um cavaleiro numa justa, Neus correu com uma espada em riste.

Pietra também estendeu a mão e chamou seu escudo. Ele acertou em cheio Neus e derrubou-a de cima de Kero.

– Neus! – Kero se assustou e correu para salvá-la.

Zigor conseguiu apagar as chamas do seu corpo e pulou com tudo para perto de Kero.

– Calma aí, Gatinho! Vamos conversar!

Kero mostrou os dentes e soltou um rugido na cara dele.

Neus se levantou e Pietra já estava de pé, encarando-a com o escudo na mão:

– Eu acho melhor você desistir, Neus! Você não tem chance contra nós quatro!

Neus e Kero estavam cercada pelos dois lados.

Nenhum dos dois queria desistir.

Ainda tinham energia para mais, não importa quantos fossem.

Olhou para Zigor e, misteriosamente, ele estava com a mão no punho da espada esperando por um movimento, mas não era para contra atacar Neus não, era para Pietra.

A mulher galega e muito loira ainda queria lutar.

Talvez ela não jogasse o escudo porque aquele homem de cabelos grisalhos impediria com um golpe da espada de duas mãos.

Por hora, vendo que não era atacada e nem tinham a intenção de fazer nada, Neus aceitou conversar, com a espada numa mão e a carta "escudo" em outra, sem baixar a guarda:

– Gerard, como você pode ser tão cara de pau! Eu sabia, eu sabia que você ia se juntar com o Exército Espanhol! Eu até podia perdoar isso, mas matar o meu irmão foi demais pra mim! Eu nunca, eu nunca vou perdoar isso, Gerard!

– Eu te disse, Neus, pra você ficar longe dessa guerra! Eu te disse pra você não se meter nisso! Eu te disse pra não ouvir o Santi, e o que você fez? Você resolveu escutar ele e não me escutar! Você acha que tou feliz com isso? Você resolveu se jogar e jogar o Pau nessa guerra em troca de uma ilusão sem pensar nas consequências?!

Quando Gerard tocou no assunto 'Pau', Neus virou uma fera.

Avançou alguns passos até Gerard e a espada começou a brilhar, como quando lutou contra Enric.

Zigor segurou o ombro dela para evitar que fizesse besteira:

– O que você tá dizendo aí, rapaz? Tá falando que a luta do meu irmão é ilusão, é? Tá dizendo que eu sou uma inconsequente?

– Eu não disse isso…

– Você que é o inconsciente, Gerard! Você se voltou contra o seu país! Você matou sua gente…

– Você tá sendo injusta comigo, Neus!

Neus gesticulava com os dedos e com as mãos e Gerard estava indignado, como estivesse se defendendo de uma mentira.

Quanto mais batiam boca, mais se aproximavam um do outro.

Neus só não partiu para a pancadaria contra Gerard porque Zigor segurava a sardenta.

Até Pietra ajudava a segurar a moça.

Kero mordeu de leve o braço de Pietra, só por garantia.

– Parou! Parou! Parou vocês dois! – Gritou Zigor – O rei vai chegar aqui amanhã e a gente tem uma visita pra aprontar. – Voltou-se para Neus – Garota, se você quiser brigar junto com o gatinho, eu digo que a gente tem lenha pra queimar e você também e mais está pra vir pra cá, gente barra pesada mesmo, tá ouvindo? Não pense que você vai levar essa birra muito longe! Você tá sozinha e estamos em cinco!

Zigor encarou Neus com seriedade.

Ele não estava errado.

Tremia.

Não de raiva, mas de medo.

Nunca pensou em estar em lados opostos com Gerard.

Os dois sempre foram muito unidos, mas as suas missões agora os separavam.

Gerard também tremia e não reagia uma migalha.

Enric, seu alvo, ficou a luta inteira parado, comendo mamão encostado na parede, assistindo aquela luta fratricida.

Gerard não era seu alvo, mas poderia ser.

Não conseguiu segurar mais e chorou, tentando segurar em vão a cara de raiva.

Tudo que conheceu de Gerard, seu namorado, seu apoio, desmoronou como estátua de areia diante de seus olhos.

Neus estava com as pernas tão bambas que seu chão debaixo dos seus pés e estava prestes a engoli-la.

Foi a voz de Zigor quem apareceu para salvá-la, mesmo expulsando ela:

– Sai daqui, Neus! Foge com esse Gato daqui pra Barcelona, Sabadell, qualquer canto, sei lá!

Kero, em sua forma verdadeira, tão imponente, fez sim com a cabeça.

Montou e agarrou o pescoço dele, dando uma última olhada para Gerard.

Pela primeira vez, depois da raiva, viu que os olhares dele estavam tão vazios e tão perdidos quanto o dela.

Então Kero voou para longe dali.

Continua…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17

O namorado

I

Tarragona, Espanha

4 Setembro de 1714

Gerard andava furioso pelo corredor do prédio da prefeitura de Tarragona.

Ele só parou quando chegou na frente da porta da biblioteca.

Era lá, naquele prédio, onde estava alojado El Rey, sua guarda e todos os oficiais.

O rei Dom Felipe III foi bem recebido pelo povo da cidade como um libertador e todo mundo entrou em estado de festa.

Os últimos coronelas e miquelets que lá estavam foram presos e julgados como traidores. Três foram condenados à morte.

Enric ficou na cidade preparando tudo para a chegada do monarca desde a briga com Gerard e, por causa disso, conseguiu um aposento amplo para si, naquele biblioteca.

O recinto de duas portas ficava numa torre isolada da construção, ligada à ela por um corredor.

Gerard abriu com tudo a porta da biblioteca, quase arrombando-a com os pés de tão nervoso que estava.

Lá estava Enric, cercado de prateleiras, lendo um grimório ao lado de uma armadura negra.

Aquela não era uma armadura de sangue da Ordem.

Mas Enric vestia uma batina da ordem, toda vermelha. com uma estola cheia de brasões e padrões dourados e um capuz nas costas.

– Ora, ora, depois de ficar um dia todo sem falar comigo, resolveu aparecer?

Disse Enric, calmamente.

Gerard agarrou a batina de Enric e ficou apontando o dedo tremendo para a cara dele, nervoso:

– Foi você que armou pra Neus entrar na guerra, não foi?

Enric só sorria.

– A droga da guerra em que você é comandante ia chegar em todo mundo mais cedo ou mais tarde; era a sua obrigação prender a Neus e pegar as cartas da mão dela, mas o que você fez, hein? Deixou ela ir, sonhando em brincar de casinha com ela e fazer "papai e mamãe" depois do fim da guerra, né? Acorda, Gerard: sua história com a ruivinha acabou, idiota!

O corpo de Enric e Gerard começaram a soltar raios.

Enric soltava raios negros e o Gerard, vermelhos.

Um temor fez uma parte dos livros caírem das estantes.

– Basta!

Foi nessa hora que El Rey e Zigor apareceram nas portas da biblioteca, El Rey falando com seu forte sotaque francês, prolongando a letra erre:

– O Zigor me contou o que aconteceu… Eu sinto falar que eu estou muito decepcionado com você, Gerard! Justamente meu general envolvido com uma separatista!

Gerard não falou nada.

– Mas estou mais decepcionado com você, Enric! Você deveria apoiar o seu General, mas não! Você luta com ele como dois bêbados na rua!

– Majestade, ele quem me atacou! Ele fica informado com o fim do namoro dele e vem pra cima de mim!

– De qualquer forma, é Vergonhoso ir contra seu General! Meu irmão teria cortado a sua cabeça na guilhotina na França!

– Ele ia cortar a minha cabeça por denunciar as péssimas atitudes de um General descumprindo sua missão? Que recompensa! Aqui a gente ia pensar que os dois têm um caso pra que não recebesse punição!

– Chega, Enric! Você me pediu que trouxesse o resto dos Interventores para cá e eu trouxe, justamente, justamente, por esse caso especial do Gerard que você me falou. Compreendendo melhor a história dele, minha conclusão é outra. Agora me dê licença, preciso falar com o Gerard!

Enric insistiu:

– Eu só acho, majestade, que a obra de expansão do Império ainda não está completa! Ou damos um golpe definitivo de força agora ou a Inglaterra vai começar a crescer pra cima da gente! Aquelas 13 colônias, aquelas malditas colônias americanas são uma ameaça pras nossas! Corremos o risco de perder a Califórnia, o Texas, a Flórida, Cuba daqui há uns anos…

El Rey levantou a mãos esquerda pedindo silêncio para ele.

– E perder a Catalunya aqui? Basta de uma vez! Já foi derramado muito sangue nessas colônias! Não temos condições de colonizar outras partes com a guerra aqui nas nossas portas! Esse negócio de 'Império' foi obra do meu antecessor, Felipe II, outra casa, outra dinastia, outro tempo! Minha prioridade é aqui! Saia!

Enric jogou o grimório com tudo no chão e olhou o rei com raiva:

– Você vai perder seu império, majestade, escuta o conselho que eu tou te dando!

Deu as costas e saiu da biblioteca contrariado.

– Depois eu cuido dele, primeiro você…

Gerard ainda estava cheio de raiva.

Sentou-se numa cadeira e segurou a cabeça com as mãos.

– O Enric tá certo, Gerard, tá sabendo?

– Majestade, eu devia ter sumido com a Neus, mas eu não fiz isso, sabe por que? Por ser fiel à essa missão até o fim! Agora, perdi minha mulher e meu amigo por essa maldita lealdade!

Gerard saiu chutando tudo.

– Eu sei disso, Gerard, eu sei! Só que metade dos Interventores da Ordem não sabem disso. Eles estão contra você e pedem que eu dê a liderança pro Enric… Eles não estão errados, Gerard.

Zigor interveio:

– Eles pensam que idade é responsabilidade, mas não é, Majestade! Eu podia acabar com cinco daqueles caras facilmente lá em baixo com a minha espada! Viu que o Enric falou aqui?

– Eu sei, Zigor, mas o mais importante e saber o que você, Gerard, tava pensando em fazer com o Enric?

Gerard respirou um pouco antes de responder:

– Eu não sei, majestade! Eu não sei! O problema é: quando eu pensava que tava tudo controlado, tava tudo nas minhas mãos, as coisas fogem de controle, assim, em menos de um mês!

– Não é hora de perder a cabeça! É a sua missão como Gereral trazer controle para o que não tem controle algum!

Gerard calou-se.

– Temos uma cidade pra retomar e você precisa mostrar pros outros que você é o líder aqui!

– Quer saber, majestade? Eu quero que se dane essa liderança! Eu já perdi tudo mesmo! Já perdi a Neus e…

El Rey interrompeu:

– Quanto a Neus, deixe que eu cuide disso por você…

– O que tá dizendo, majestade?

El Rey se sentou do lado dele:

– Eu não conheço muito da Ordem do Dragão, nem das suas tradições, mas… eu conheço o coração de um homem porque eu sou um também…

Gerard olhou surpreso para El Rey:

– Vamos pra Barcelona, garçom! Vamos ver sua namorada… o Zigor me contou que tem uma armadura dourada e bonita de vocês me esperando e só você pode me dar…

El Rey sorria.

– É o que?

Zigor sorria de leve, de braços cruzados.

II

Barcelona, Espanha

5 de Setembro de 1714

Um coronela que patrulhava as muralhas de Barcelona deu uma olhada no binóculo e começou a gritar apavorado:

– Aspanyols! Aspanyols! Aspanyols!

O homem corria desesperado pela muralha, tocando os sinos de alerta e avisando todo mundo que podia.

Em poucos minutos a muralha estava repleta de miquelets e coronelas com fuzis apontados para três vultos no horizonte oeste, na direção do monte tibidabo.

Um dos vultos segurava uma bandeira branca, de paz e negociação.

Todos os miquelets e coronelas sabiam do destino das cidades do interior da Catalunya atacada por tropas do exército espanhol: primeiro, dois homens de armadura vermelha como sangue apareciam e eram incapazes de ser fuzilados, depois, eles destruíram os portões da cidade e, por fim, quando o portão estava destruído, tropas espanholas entram com tudo no lugar.

Muitos daqueles homens e mulheres eram sobreviventes dos combates do interior desde Lleida e já viram a cena antes.

Se atirar não adiantava, restava esperar para ver.

Já estavam prontos para não deixar o mesmo acontecer na capital do país.

Uma verdadeira muralha humana estava de prontidão naquele portão oeste da cidade condal.

Conforme eles se aproximavam, um terceiro vulto era visto, usando armadura dourada e capa azul com flores de lis ondeadas ao vento.

Os coronelas resolveram esperar e interromperam o alerta de perigo para que a cidade não entrasse em convulsão.

Afinal, Metade de Barcelona era lealista da Casa Bourbon e saber da vinda de tropas do rei seria interpretada como um alívio do que uma condenação. Muitos se juntariam à batalha como aconteceu em Tarragona.

Assim que se aproximaram, perguntaram:

– O que vocês querem? Por que se aproximam com essa bandeira de paz?

El Rey falou:

– Meu nome é Felipe, Terceiro de Meu nome, da casa Bourbon, rei dos Catalães, dos Bascos e dos Galegos e Legítimo herdeiro da coroa de Espanha deixada pelo meu tio, Carlos, Segundo de seu nome, da Casa Habsburgo! Eu exijo falar com o Presidente da Generalitat de Catalunya, agora!

O sotaque francês do monarca e a imponência da armadura dourada não deixavam dúvidas da sua identidade.

Os coronelas e miquelets se assustaram e abriram de imediato o portão alternativo, ao lado do principal e levaram El Rey e seus dois generais, Zigor e Gerard, até o arsenal de guerra de Barcelona, sede da Generalitat.

III

Estavam cara a cara, no imenso salão de audiências da Generalitat de Catalunya, inimigo contra inimigo.

Aquele era o mesmo imenso salão onde Josep foi suplicar por piedade por sua família e recebeu só desprezo há mais de dois meses.

Aquele imenso salão que nada mais era do que um corredor largo com uma cadeira no final de um lances de degrau que não levava a lugar nenhum, exceto a cadeira onde estava sentado Santi.

Um monte de coronelas estavam nos mezaninos do salão, com fuzis apontados para baixo.

El Rey só tinha Zigor e Gerard para se defender.

Santi sabia que aquelas eram conversas de Paz, ele não era louco de atacar.

Se acontecesse alguma coisa com El Rey e seus generais dentro daquele prédio. Barcelona seria esmagada por quatro lados até virar pó: Espanha, França, Milão e Veneza.

Se El Rey contava com Zigor e Gerard do lado dele, Santi também tinha sua guarda: quatro comandantes, ao seu lado, no seu trono pessoal.

O primeiro comandante era um homem grisalho e gordo chamado Germà Gordò. Era ele quem comandava os Miquelets da Catalunya.

O segundo era um homem de cabelos castanhos, cerca de 50 anos, de farda amarela dos coronelas de origem basca chamado Joseba Otegi. Era ela quem comandava a patrulha da cidade, cheia de coronelas.

O terceiro era um homem com cabelos meio grisalhos e barba encaracolada. Seu nome era Andreu Colell e se tornou o porta voz da presidência e vice presidente de Santi quando Pere morreu em Lleida.

A quarta era Neus.

Santi desceu das escadas e encarou o Rei face a face.

Os outros quatro comandantes fizeram o mesmo e ficaram atrás de Santi:

– O que você quer, rei de Espanha? Uma visita diplomática? Um acordo de rendição e saída pacífica da Catalunya?

– Eu que deveria, messiê Santiago, oferecer um acordo pacífico de saída da presidência, sua rendição incondicional e seu exílio na Córsega, mas vejo que não está disposto a assinar isso. – El Rey tirou um pergaminho da armadura. – Eu ainda tenho lenha o suficiente pra queimar nessa guerra, e você? Muitos barceloneses iam adorar saber que eu estou aqui!

Os miquelets nos mezaninos chegaram a mirar e colocar o dedo no gatilho.

– Se sair daqui vivo, Felipe.

– Quer tentar?

Zigor e Gerard pegaram no cabo de suas espadas e seus arcos, respectivamente.

Santi pegou o pergaminho e queimou-o com um estalar de dedos.

– Magia…

– Faço com esse seu pergaminho o mesmo que você e suas tropas fizeram com as nossa fazendas e cidades, Felipe. – Disse Santi, apontando para Gerard.

Gerard deu um passo à frente e desabafou toda a raiva que sentia do ex-amigo:

– Você não passa de um aproveitador, Santi! Você nunca teve força pra nada, nada! Se apegou à esse cargo público no governo até virar presidente mamando nas tetas do Angel Colom como seu pai mesmo ensinou! Se aproveitou de mulheres e crianças pra lutar essa sua guerra suja achando que era alguma coisa! Você não passa de um nada! Barcelona não vai resistir com você aqui! Não mesmo!

Santi sorriu com raiva:

– Eu posso ser um fraco como você mesmo diz, mas eu estou exatamente onde eu queria estar, sob princípios onde onde fui educado a vida toda, sem me desviar deles, nem manter eles em segredo de ninguém!

Gerard entendeu a indireta. Santi continuou:

– Se eu estou me aproveitando da vaga deixada pelo Angel Colom, como você mesmo diz, pode ter certeza que eu não precisei mentir pra ninguém e nem mandar destruir nada de ninguém! Ao contrário de você! Você pisou nos seus amigos, traiu a sua namorada, mandou matar seu amigo e pra que? Manter a unidade sagrada do reino? Você não percebe que somos e seremos gente catalã?

– Eu também sou catalão e não penso como você, quer você queira, quer você não!

– Gerard! O que impede de a gente resolver essa questão aqui e agora? Nós dê a independência e tudo está resolvido!

– Espanha não se divide, Santi! Durante séculos nos apoiamos uns aos outros contra os árabes! Demos nossas filhas e irmãs em casamento uns com os outros e nos casamos com mulheres de Castela, Aragão e os outros reinos! Minha mãe é Leonesa, de Leão, que já foi reino antes da Catalunha ser alguma coisa e ninguém tá pensando em dividir nada não!

– Que seja! Daqui há cem, duzentos, trezentos anos, os catalães vão se levantar novamente e se perguntar: a gente fala catalão, a gente tem um modo de vida diferente; pra que continuar num lugar onde não nos dão ouvidos? Mais uma vez, pegaremos em foices e ceifaremos correntes! Isso já aconteceu há sessenta anos atrás, isso vai acontecer mais uma vez se a gente não entrar num acordo!

– Dane-se esse seu acordo, Santi! El Rey já deu o recado, não vou falar de novo! Suas palavras são asneiras!

– Saiba que não tem terra mais ufana debaixo do sol que essa! Você queimou a fazenda de Neus em troca de que? Esses ataques são a chama que alimenta a nossa liberdade!

– Basta! – Gritou El Rey. – Eu entendo que foram cometidos excessos nessa guerra, mas ficar lembrando disso não vai fazer a gente nem andar pra frente, nem pra trás! Faz dez anos que a Catalunha está presa nesse passado de sessenta anos atrás e não vai nem pra frente e nem pra trás, é isso que você quer?

– Quando a gente for independente, a gente vai andar finalmente pra frente!

Os conselheiros atrás de Santi concordaram.

– Neus! – El Rey se voltou para a sardenta – Eu não vim aqui falar com esse cabeça dura, mas sim com você…

El Rey pegou as mãos de Neus com suavidade.

– Eu soube que você lutou esse tempo para falar comigo, falar sobre sua fazenda… eu estou aqui. Quando essa guerra acabar, eu vou te dar uma nova, duas vezes maior…

Neus retirou suas mãos delicadamente das mãos de El Rey:

– Majestade, eu realmente estou lisonjeada com a oferta, mas eu tenho meus poréns. A gente nunca dependeu de rei, nem de nada, só do nosso trabalho…

– Eu tou aqui para reparar os erros…

– E as outras pessoas que perderam a casa, parentes, a vida? O senhor pode dar duas vezes mais pra elas também?

– Neus, veja, eu não posso ser bom com todos…

– Esse é o rei da Espanha! Não pode ajudar todo mundo! – Disse Germà Gordò.

– Por isso queremos nossa república! – Disse Joseba Otegi.

Todos os conselheiros de Santi e os coronelas do mezanino riram.

Neus continuou:

– Meu irmão, Pau, nunca concordou com essa coisa de 'Rei' por causa disso; nunca dá pra ajudar todo mundo; e só porque eu namoro o Gerard o senhor tá sendo bom comigo; se o Pau tivesse aqui, ele ia sair gritando, e ralhando com o senhor…

Neus se emocionou falando do irmão.

O coração de Gerard ficou mais aliviado quando Neus falou que ainda eram 'namorados'.

A vontade dele era correr lá e abraçar a ruivinha.

– Majestade; o senhor vai fazer justiça contra o homem que matou meu irmão?

– Sim, sim! Vamos fazer sim! – Gerard se adiantou – Guilhotina nele!

– Não dá pra fazer isso, garoto! Não agora! – Disse Zigor.

– Mas por quê? Não viram o terrorismo que ele fez não?

– Gerard, escute! – Disse El Rey – Enric convenceu meus ministros de que você era perigoso. Cortar a cabeça dele seria… passar a mão na cabeça dos separatistas; tem muita gente em Madrid que quer ver os separatistas fuzilados e, mesmo que ganhemos a guerra, o General Urrutia quer ver você e o Zigor dispensados!

– Haha! A gente faz o trabalho sujo e eles ficam com o crédito! Grande bosta é esse Urrutia, viu? – Disse Zigor.

Gerard ficou desesperado:

– Majestade! O senhor é El Rey!

– Sim, sou, mas estou nas mãos deles; sem meus ministros, eu não posso governar o Reino, eu dependo deles.

– Olha lá! Traz a guerra pra Catalunya e não consegue controlar os ministros! O senhor não passa de uma farsa, rei de Espanha! – Disse Andreu Colell.

Todo mundo riu de novo.

Gerard encarou os conselheiros de Santi e todo mundo que ria de El Rey e estendeu a mão para Neus:

– Vem comigo, vamos conversar… Não venha me dizer que você não quer que eu sei que você quer! Vem!

O olhar de Gerard era suplicante.

Neus ouviu seu coração e deu a mão para ele.

Antes de sair, El Rey falou com ele:

– A gente vai te esperar aqui, Gerard! Toma cuidado.

– Vai lá, garoto! – Disse Zigor.

IV

Eles não foram muito longe.

Gerard levava Neus pela mão até o Parc de la ciudadela, na frente do arsenal de guerra.

El Rey tinha dado o tempo que fosse para ele.

Estavam em paz, cercados de árvores, mas também aquela praça estava cheia de coronelas que não ficaram indiferentes a visão de uma comandante deles de mãos dadas com um oficial espanhol.

Neus não se intimidou e nem eles a incomodaram. Ficaram a distância, apenas rondando.

Apertou a manopla da armadura dele com mais força, só não sorriu. Não tinha muita coisa para sorrir.

Nem queria transmitir para Gerard que se sentia arrastada, mas uma parte de si achava que aquilo não ia dar em nada.

Os dois se sentaram e ficaram em silêncio.

Gerard tinha dificuldade em começar a conversar com ela, justo ele que sempre se sentiu à vontade ao lado dela.

Neus só olhava ele, com seus olhos verdes de sempre, só que mais vazios.

Tentar se desculpar com ela por causa de Pau, mas desistiu logo que sentiu que ela podia chorar.

– Basta Dragón!

A armadura em volta de seu corpo se soltou e foi parar na frente dele.

Neus olhou de cima a baixo a farda de General que usava: calção branco, casacão azul de punhos vermelhos, as medalhas, as dragonas douradas.

Ele era bonito e odiava admitir, aquilo ficava bem nele:

– Você não tá novo demais não pra usar um uniforme desses?

– Olha ela! Se não é a capitã de vinte aninhos!

Os dois sorriram discretamente. Gerard sentia coragem entrando dentro de si:

– Se lembra, Neus, O que a gente tinha combinado? Passear por Barcelona depois que isso tudo acabasse?

Neus apertou a mão grande de Gerard com as suas.

Gerard sentiu que estavam quentes como sempre, só que agora mais calejadas:

– Quando isso vai acabar, Gerard?

– No maldito dia que eu encher a cara do Enric de porrada até ele não aguentar mais!

Gerard apertou o punho. Neus riu como se não acreditasse naquilo:

– Aquela galega disse, Gerard, que é o seu dever proteger eles; como é que você vai encher de porrada a cara daquele maldito assassino que você tem que proteger?

A expressão de Gerard era otimista:

– Me desafiando! O Enric tá doido pra me tirar da liderança; se ele me desafiar, vai ser a chance de eu quebrar a cara dele de uma vez e vingar o Pau!

Neus continuava sem acreditar.

Gerard se ajoelhou diante de Neus, envolvendo as mãos dela nas suas.

– E ele já fez isso?

– Não… não ainda, mas ele vai fazer…

– A guerra tá na nossa porta, Gerard, e os generais em Madrid não vão querer adiar mais… e se ele não fizer isso?

Gerard calou-se.

– Eu vou lutar contra ele, e você vai aparecer para salvar o cara que matou meu irmão… você percebe?

– Jamais, Neus! Jamais eu vou lutar contra você!

– E você pode ir contra isso?

Gerard levantou-se e soltou as mãos de Neus. O ânimo na sua cara azedou como leite estragado.

– Não… eu não sei como ir contra isso, Neus! Eu tou preso nessa missão até o dia da minha morte! Mas se você…

– Eu também tou presa na minha missão, Gerard, e eu não vou parar até acabar com a raça do maldito Enric!

Gerard chorava:

– Neus, eu te imploro! Não luta, vai!

– Um monte de gente acredita em mim, perdeu tudo e tá refugiada aqui, em Barcelona; a única forma de El Rey enxergar isso é eu vencendo a guerra; era assim que o Pau pensava… vou levar pra frente esse ideal dele…

Gerard ficou desesperado. Agarrou a mão dela com tudo:

– Neus, Vamos fugir?

– E você pode fazer isso?

– Eu dou um jeito! – Gritou.

Os coronelas da praça ficaram em alerta, mas não fizeram nada, nem se aproximaram.

– Adeus, meu amor.

Neus segurou o rosto de Gerard e os dois deram um beijo longo e demorado naquela praça, naquela tarde como se fosse o último.

Última chance de sentirem o calor do corpo um do outro, o cheiro um do outro, o toque, a respiração, a pulsação do coração um do outro.

Nem queriam se desgrudar mais e se soltaram com dificuldade.

Neus deu um sorriso tímido e correu, correu até não conseguir ver Gerard mais.

Gerard viu que ela chorava.

Gerard ficou congelado vendo sua namorada correr.

Zigor e El Rey chegaram.

– Garoto, vamos…

Os coronelas ainda estavam na praça, cercado eles.

Tudo o que restou para Gerard foi enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair e gritar uma última vez para saber se era escutado:

– Neus!

Continua…


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18

O pai

Tarragona, Espanha

7 de Setembro de 1714

I

El Rey examinava alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

Ele olhava fixamente para um pergaminho.

Do seu escritório no ajuntamento de Tarragona, uma gota de água escorria na janela de vidro colorido com a imagem de São Jorge matado um dragão.

Aquela era uma das raras janelas com vidros naquele lugar.

Chovia.

A porta do escritório bateu.

– Entra!

– Com licença, majestade…

– Entre, Enric.

Enric fechou a porta e se sentou diante do Rei.

– Algum sucesso em Barcelona, Majestade?

– Nenhum, se você quiser saber. Vamos ter que fazer tudo pelo jeito mais difícil…

– Eu estou colocando em suas mãos o jeito mais fácil, majestade… o que me diz?

El Rey tirou os olhos do pergaminho e olhou para Enric:

– Isso é certeza mesmo que vai facilitar a guerra? Quem me diz que não foi esse Clow que facilitou as coisas pros separatistas?

– Nós temos o anjo dele, majestade, ele não vai fazer nenhuma gracinha…

El Rey levantou-se e olhou para o vitral com a imagem de São Jorge:

– Eu soube que ele escapou da prisão de vocês; por que ele não faria outra gracinha na frente dos nossos narizes?

– Porque a gente pode matar o anjo dele em batalha! A gente pode acabar com o leão dele! Eu já destruir a alma de Neus uma vez, que obstáculo eu vou ter para acabar com aquele mago?

– E quem garante isso?

– Eu…

Enric fechou o pulso e raios negros saíram de lá.

El Rey sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha e olhou a mão dele com preocupação:

– Que diabos de poder diabólico é esse, Enric?

– O poder da Torre Negra, Majestade! Um poder que eu mesmo desenvolvi pro momento que eu desafiar o Gerard pela incompetência dele…

– O Gerard tem a minha confiança…

– E até onde vai essa confiança, Majestade? Até ele trair a gente? O senhor pensa mesmo que o Gerard não pode vacilar quando tiver que enfrentar a namorada dele? E quem garante que as Cartas Clow não seja um problema maior? Quem?

El Rey não respondeu.

– Eu, o senhor sabe disso! E o pergaminho na mão do senhor é a garantia do que eu tou falando…

El Rey hesitava. Respirou fundo e tomou uma decisão:

– Está certo! Reúna todo mundo aqui.

– Como quiser…

Enric saiu da sala com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

Uma mosca voava sobre El Rey, naquela sala. O monarca rebateu a mosca com a mão.

II

Tarragona, Espanha

8 de Setembro de 1714

El Rey estava na mesma sala do ajuntamento de Tarragona, com as janelas de vidro colorido com a imagem de São Jorge; ele estava em pé, em frente à mesa.

Ao lado direito dele, estava Zigor e Gerard, com armas em mãos.

Do outro lado de El Rey, estavam Nadja, Luna e Pietra, com armas em mãos também.

El Rey reuniu os principais Generais da Ordem para fazer um anúncio importante naquele lugar:

– Majestade, é alguma coisa que a gente não definiu antes da batalha? – Começou Gerard.

– Não, Gerard. Quanto a isso, nenhuma dúvida ou hesitação. Partiremos com as tropas amanhã mesmo pra chegar em Barcelona o mais tardar dia 10. O que eu tenho a falar é que teremos a ajuda de mais alguém…

– Mais alguém? – Questionou Gerard.

– Isso tá me cheirando a merda, e das grandes… – Comentou Zigor.

– Se El Rey chamou todo mundo aqui, algum motivo importante deve ter, Zigor, pra batalha de Barcelona! Escute El Rey! – Disse Pietra.

– Senhora Pietra, eu sinto calafrios aqui dentro de mim com qualquer coisa que estiver pra vir… – Disse Nadja.

Um soldado da Ordem entrou na sala e fez um sim com a cabeça para o Rei.

– Eu já vou resolver as dúvidas de vocês…. Entre, Enric!

– Não tem cheiro de Merda, é merda! – Zigor pegou uma garrafa de rum numa prateleira próxima e bebeu um gole.

Enric entrou na sala acompanhado do Mago Clow.

Nadia, Pietra e Luna ficaram surpresas em ver aquilo e arregalaram os olhos.

– Santo Deus! O maldito Clow, aqui dentro com El Rey e a gente perdendo tempo indo atrás dele! – Comentou Pietra.

– Ele que não pense fazer outra gracinha! Eu já prendi ele uma vez, eu posso fazer de novo… – Disse Nadja.

– Don Enric tem a minha confiança e com certeza ele tem um plano! Já estamos sabendo da sua história com a rebelde, Don Gerard! Não espere lealdade da gente! – Disse Luna, educadamente.

– Eu que nunca quis ela, Luna! Ser educada não significa ter lealdade. – Respondeu Gerard.

– E, pelo visto, ser Interventor agora é licença pra trair o país! Essa é sua lealdade, Don Gerard? – Retrucou Luna.

Zigor tentou mudar o rumo da discussão:

– Então esse é o tal de Clow, nada mal, garoto, não acha?

– E eu que deixei de ir atrás dele pra tentar salvar o Enric! Por isso não encontrei ele! Ele tava bem debaixo do nariz do Enric! Dois miseráveis! Majestade, eu começo a suspeitar que o Enric está por trás dessa arma dos separatistas há muito tempo! Ou talvez coisa pior! – Disse Gerard, furioso.

– E como eu vou dar uma arma que eu quero nas mãos dos separatistas? Se Clow estivesse comigo desde o começo, eu já teria as cartas faz tempo, não precisaria desse trabalho todo! Pra que eu ia queria mais trabalho? – Enric sorria.

– Pra lascar a minha vida, miserável!

Gerard pegou o arco e flecha das costas e andou até Enric. Pietra e Zigor impediram o rapaz de continuar.

– Majestade! Ele é o Senhor Clow que eu capturei em Málaga não faz nem um mês! Comlo o senhor permite uma invasão da nossa segurança dessa forma? – Disse Nadja.

– Bem, o Enric sabe o que faz! – Disse Luna, enfática, para a surpresa de todos.

– Está negociando com separatistas, Enric? Me falaram que esse Clow estava escondido numa barraca de campanha dos Coronelas e curou muitos deles! É esse homem que você confia?– Criticou Pietra.

– Pietra, O senhor Clow é tão vítima quanto todos nós aqui somos dos separatistas! Se os separatistas entrarem em nossas reuniões, não vai ser por culpa minha e vocês já sabem de quem pode ser!

Enric falou olhando para Gerard.

– O que você disse, Enric?

Gerard ficou mais furioso ainda e só não avançou mais porque Zigor e Pietra seguraram o rapaz.

Enric não se importou com Gerard e continuou:

– Senhor Clow, o senhor pode se explicar para nós porque o senhor é vítima?

– Claro, Mylord; há dois meses dois separatistas invadiram Gibraltar pra roubar uma arma mágica muito poderosa minha. Eu fui enviado pelo Coronel MacDonald da Real Marinha britânica para reaver essa arma.

– Oras, então porque ele mandou um agente inglês te capturar em Málaga? – Indagou Nadja. – O agente foi tão ousado que ele fez dormir a cidade toda!

– Por causa disso… – Clow tirou o Rashinban das dobras da roupa e mostrou para eles. – Essa é uma bússola que eu criei pra localizar as cartas, ele queria isso porque o meu reino me mantém exilado em Gibraltar.

– Por que seria, hein? – Indagou Zigor.

– Se vocês olharem bem, ele está apontando para Barcelona, onde está Neus…

O rashinban brilhou em azul e uma cúpula de luz apareceu no meio dele com um raio apontando na direção nordeste.

Clow continuou:

– Ele queria isso para não ter que contar comigo porque minha própria coroa não confia em mim, por conta dos meus… poderes?

– Poderes? – Indagou El Rey.

– Eu consegui escapar da cadeia de vocês, your grace.

– Eu entendo, Messiê Clow, mas também tem um lado ruim essa história, não tem? Por que o senhor escaparia da gente? Por que os ingleses não confiam no senhor? E que motivos temos para confiar no senhor? – Perguntou El Rey.

– Porque essa arma mágica pode causar uma tragédia sem precedentes em mãos erradas… se não pararmos os separatistas, quem sabe quantas vítimas essa arma pode causar, mylords e myladies?

Gerard olhava Clow desconfiado.

– Se você é tão bonzão assim, Clow, porque não foi até a Neus e pegou as cartas da mão dela? – Perguntou Zigor.

– Consegue passar a nossa segurança e não consegue pegar as cartas… aí tem coisa! – Disse Pietra.

– Eu explico, Gerard, Pietra, Zigor.

Clow estava sério.

– Então comece a se explicar, condenado, ou vai se explicar pra minha espada aqui! – Disse Zigor.

– Eu tentei conversar com a Neus. Eu enfrentei a Neus. Eu perdi pra Neus. Por isso que eu tava nas barracas dos Coronelas…

Todo mundo ficou surpreso.

Zigor gargalhou:

– O grande mago Clow, perdeu pras próprias cartas.

– Não, eu não perdi pras Cartas. Eu perdi pra Neus mesmo.

Clow olhava olho no olho para Zigor.

O mais velho da equipe quis responder, mas o olhar de Clow não parecia dizer que ele mentia ou tentava enganar.

Mesmo assim, ainda desconfiava.

– Você mente bem, senhor Clow!

– Pergunte pra ela então… vocês não estavam com ela há dois dias?

Todos se espantaram com a resposta de Clow para Zigor.

Esperaram a reação do velho, mas ele não reagiu. Cruzou os braços e se calou de vez.

Gerard andou até Clow e ficou encarando o mago, cara contra cara:

– Senhor Clow, o senhor é a causa dessa desgraça toda! Se acontecer alguma coisa, o senhor vai ser o culpado! O senhor vai ser fuzilado num muro, num paredão, sem honra, nem glória nenhuma! O senhor consegue ver isso?

– Yes, mylord. Tem muita gente fuzilada em paredões que vão ser homenageados daqui há cem, duzentos, trezentos anos e outros vão ser cobertos de glória pra serem amaldiçoados e vilipendiados depois da morte.

Clow olhava para Gerard sério, como se lesse sua alma.

Gerard não gostou daquilo. Encarou Clow mais sério ainda, com as testas quase se encostando:

– O que o senhor está dizendo, senhor Clow?

– Estou dizendo que Neus Artells é uma mulher fantástica e foi um prazer ter conhecido ela… muita gente aqui tem que escutar o que ela tem a dizer…

Gerard agarrou a veste chinesa de Clow com as duas mãos:

– Como você diz uma coisa dessas?

– Eu falei com ela… eu conheci ela cara a cara…

– Eu conheço a Neus minha vida toda e você fala como se conhecesse ela mais que eu? Você só viu ela uma vez!

– Por isso o senhor tem que me ajudar, Gerard; me ajudar a convencer ela a mudar de ideia…

Gerard quis dar um soco nele, mas desistiu e soltou o mago.

– Sim! Mudar de ideia e entregar as cartas… pra nós!

Zigor cochichou para Gerard:

– Fica ligeiro que ele tá pensando que é pra ele!

– Agora que todo mundo concordou que Clow agora é parte do time, Precisamos definir isso aqui e definir agora quem vai ficar com o batalhão que vai enfrentar a tal de Neus Artells… – Disse Enric, fechando os punhos.

Gerard interrompeu:

– Eu comando o batalhão que vai enfrentar essa Neus Artells como você mesmo diz!

– E vamos correr o risco de você facilitar as coisas pra ela depois de tudo o que a gente soube de vocês dois?

– Você vai na minha retaguarda pra me dar apoio… Ela é um problema meu, que eu criei e vou lidar de uma vez por todas!

Enric olhou para El Rey com raiva. O monarca fez um sim com a cabeça, concordando com o plano de Gerard.

– Messiê Clow, não tente gracinhas…

– Não passa nem perto de mim fazer isso!

– Eu espero que sim, Messiê Clow, afinal estamos com ele… entrem!

Enric abriu a porta, deu ordens e Yue foi trazido diante deles, escoltado por dois soldados da Ordem armados de lanças, com os olhos vermelhos brilhantes.

Estava sem vida, sem personalidade e nem reconheceu o mago.

Estava também mais pálido e mais magro que antes.

Seus cabelos antes prateados brilhantes, agora estavam secos, opacos e quebradiços.

Clow teve vontade de tocar Yue e arrancar ele de lá.

A fisionomia de Yue revelava que ele sofria por dentro com aquele poder da Ordem e tentou bater de frente várias vezes e foi impedido várias vezes.

Clow teve vontade de agir, mas não podia agir naquele momento, estava diante de um monarca e de sua guarda, mas a vontade dentro de si era enorme e, uma hora, aquela vontade sairia para fora.

– Messiê Clow, eu vou dar o seu "amiguinho" de volta pro senhor quando essa batalha de Barcelona acabar.

– Your grace, eu tenho certeza que o senhor vai cumprir com a sua palavra.

– Mas, em troca, messiê sabe nossas exigências para botar uma pedra de uma vez nesse assunto… El rey estendeu o pergaminho que examinava naquele escritório para Clow.

O pergaminho era feito de escamas de jacaré branco e estava escrito com letras de sangue puro.

Clow sentiu uma magia sinistra em volta dele.

Nele se lia:

"_Eu, Mago Clow Reed, cederei voluntariamente as Cartas Clow para a Ordem do Dragão para que elas sejam usadas à serviço da Coroa da Espanha em todas as partes do mundo que ela desejar, para os fins que ela achar melhor._

_"Para isso, eu cedo todos os conhecimentos e tecnologias para o uso e manuseio das Cartas. _

_"Caso eu não cumpra a minha promessa, que a Ordem do Dragão use todos os meios disponíveis para que cumpra e faça cumprir esse acordo._

Enric aproximou-se de Clow com uma pena em mãos.

Ele furou o próprio braço para fornecer tinta para aquele pergaminho.

– Olha que acordo interessante! Ele não colocou o nome dele! – Disse Zigor.

Nadja e Pietra sorriram:

– Como a gente pode questionar Dom Enric como líder da Ordem? Isso é um acordo vantajoso para ambos! Acho que ainda recebemos pouco! – Disse Luna.

– Eu tou pouco me importando com essas cartas! Sempre contamos com nossos poderes, não precisamos dos dos outros! Assim que eu tiver elas, elas vão pra Dom Saul em Toledo pra ficar num cofre! Só quero tirar elas das mãos da Neus e quero tirar agora!

– Calma garoto!

– Tou com um mal pressentimento com esse negócio de 'Cartas Clow'. Só acho que vai todo mundo perder com isso! Ninguém vai ganhar nada! – Disse Pietra.

Nadja se arrepiou:

– Senhora Pietra! O que é isso?

– É a voz da intuição! Escuta ela bem!

Clow assinou sem hesitar e sorriu como quando entrou na sala.

– Ao império, senhor Clow? – Enric sorria.

Clow não prestou atenção nele.

Só olhou para Yue sendo levado pelos guardas para fora da sala.

– Por Yue!

Continua…


End file.
